Time After Time
by AndyBCM
Summary: After Breaking Dawn all is going well and happily for the Cullen’s. But when a mysterious man arrives will everything fall to pieces. As the story unfolds we realise things are not as they seem. Twilight and Doctor Who/Torchwood crossover.
1. Happy

**This is my first fan fic so I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Twilight or Doctor Who. If I did I would be a very rich woman, but since I don't thank you to Stephenie Meyer, Sydney Newman, Russell T. Davies, Steven Moffat for there fantastic characters and worlds.**

**This is a Twilight and Doctor Who fusion story. They are my two favourite things in the world so die hard fans of either don't be mad at me for mixing them together.**

**The first chapter is mostly Twilight so fans of the Doctor be patient there will be lots more of him in the chapters to come.**

**Thanks to Raven-Rach for your wonderful spell check abilities lol and for giving me the confidence to post this story, hugs and kisses.**

**I'll try and update as soon as possible but I have school/exams. Please review xx**

____________________________________________________________________

Time After Time

**Chapter One**

Bella's POV

We lay in an embrace of total content. In our bed, in our quaint little cottage. We never used it for sleep, as obviously we couldn't but it had its purpose. I was then broken from my concentration on my happiness when Edward let go of me and went under the covers of the bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked with a slightly bewildered expression. It was as if he was rooting for something.

"Ah Ha! Got it" he exclaimed. He jumped up from under the covers and brushed his perfect bronze hair from his face. He then pulled out a little blue satin covered box. He smiled my favourite smile and said with a slight excitement in his voice "Happy Anniversary".

Frustration then hit across my face and I practically yelled "Oh Edward, I said that I…"

He then interrupted me "I know, no presents. But come on, Bella love, its our first wedding anniversary- I had to get you something, and anyway it's only something small".

We then both heard Renesmee waking up in her room. Edward jumped from the bed at vampire speed and threw on his trousers and shirt that lay on the floor.

He then leaned over slowly and kissed me softly on my forehead. He slowly leaned back and smiled the cheekiest smile I had ever seen and whispered "You should see what I've planed for later".

With that, he sprinted out the door as fast as he could. He was either gone to check on Renesmee or he had legged it to save himself from my reaction. Either way he was lucky, as his behaviour had warranted him a slap.

I smiled secretly to myself. Then a sudden yell from Edward with a sarcastic tone sounded from Renesmee's bedroom.

"I heard that!"

I knew his hearing was good, but I swear sometimes I think he's showing off.

Picking up the pretty blue box off my lap, I gently opened it. Inside there was a silver heart shaped locket encrusted with a blood red gem stone on the front and the word _'Forever' _engraved on the back. **(A/N: Picture of locket on my profile)** "Soooo Edward," I thought to myself and I let out a little giggle.

"I heard that too!" he yelled half laughing.

I placed the locket back in its blue box and jumped from my bed, to enter my walk-in wardrobe. I started to look for something plain amongst Alice's desired wardrobe for me. Luckily I sniffed out a nice turquoise and white string top and a white matching cardigan. I threw on a pair of light blue skinny jeans and a pair of plain black flats.

As I re-entered the bedroom both Edward and Renesmee were sitting on the bed. Both smiling, and giggling at me and each other. As thick as thieves. She obviously knew what he had in store for me today.

I smiled back as Edward put his hand out for me. I grabbed it and he placed me on his lap and Renesmee onto mine. I tucked my head into his chest while he hugged me tight and I hugged Renesmee.

He kissed us both on our heads and whispered "My two favourite girls".

We sat there in comfortable silence for a few seconds then Renesmee touched my face and showed me her night's beautiful dreams. Edward and I smiled, both hugging and kissing our precious daughter.

"Did you like your locket?" Edward asked calmly.

"Umm yes but you really shouldn't have go-", before I could finish he interrupted me again.

"Oh silly Bella…" he laughed and half smiled. "Did you like the pictures?"

"Pictures? What Pictures?" I asked confused.

"The ones in the locket," Edward explained.

He handed me the little blue box. I opened it again and took the silver locket out. I opened it gently, afraid that I might break it. It has been almost a year since I was changed, but I was sill nervous about my new strength.

I sighed with happiness and smiled. There were two pictures inside the locket. One of me, Edward and Renesmee from Christmas and another one of me when I was about ten years old with my father Charlie and my mother Renée.

I kissed Edward on the cheek and thanked him. He kissed me back on the lips. He leaned his forehead against mine and we both smiled. He then took the locket and placed it around my neck and fastened it.

"Its very pretty mommy," Renesmee said smiling. We all sat tight together for a while in comfortable silence. I was so happy that I didn't know how much time was passing. I was suddenly brought back down to earth with hearing Renesmee's stomach rumble. We all laughed.

"So what will it be?," Edward asked smiling into Renesmee's eyes. "Shall we hunt or do you want some human food?"

"Human food!" Renesmee said giddily.

"Good then," Edward said, and he broke our embrace and picked Renesmee up playfully and began carrying her down to the kitchen. I followed behind them happily.

As we walked at human pace I looked at Renesmee. I noticed how much she had grown again. I thought back to the first times I held her in my arms, less then a year ago and how now she looks about six years old. I sighed. Edward whipped his head around in alarm. He had noticed my change of tone.

"Are you okay Bella, Love?"

"Yes, I'm perfect!" I smiled back quickly. I didn't want to ruin this perfect day. Edward half smiled a caring concerned look. I smiled back almost guilty and I let my shield down.

I spent a lot of time the past few months practicing with my shield, but removing it so that Edward could read my mind was still very difficult. I could only hold it for a couple of minutes and that was only if I really concentrated.

Edward sighed and squeezed my hand as he read my mind. We both smiled at Renesmee to protect her from the fact that I was worrying again. I knew she would be fine when she would be fully grown, but I still worried about how she was growing up so fast. Maybe its just the fact that I'm her mother, but ever since she was born I had never stopped worrying about her. I suddenly felt sorry for Renée and Esme. I realised that they must go through the same worry feeling every day.

My shield sprung back protecting me again and Edward began cooking some egg as he gave me another caring, loving look. Eggs were Renesmee's favourite- after blood of course.

She sat on my lap on a stool as we watched Edward cook. Edward secretly loved to cook. Though the taste of food repulsed him as it did me or any other vampire, but ever since he started to cook for me on our honeymoon, he had enjoyed it. He would never admit to it of course, but he must have been a chief or something in a past life. The thought of that made me laugh. Edward asked me to put my shield down again to know what I was laughing at but I said no and laughed and stuck out my tongue. We all then laughed.

Today was going to be another perfect day, I thought to myself. No more Volturi. No more Victoria or James. Just me and my beautiful caring, loving family. I kissed Renesmee on the head and sighed in content.

After Renesmee finished eating we left for the main house over the river where the rest of my family stayed. I got excited at the prospect of seeing them all again even though it had only been about twelve hours since I had last spoken to any of them.

We were taking our time as always. Enjoying our alone time. But as it began it rain we began to run. Alice was waiting on the bottom step of the porch for us. She saw us coming I guessed. She hugged me, then Edward and kissed Renesmee as she did every morning. She welcomed us in and we all headed for the living room. Edward, Renesmee and I all sat on the big leather couch in the middle of the room. Alice perched on the edge of the chair across from us.

Rosalie had been in the garage and she came in to greet us. She was as beautiful as always, but covered in oil from her tinkering at the engine of her BMW. She was in a good mood today, which was a surprise as yesterday she had been very grumpy. Maybe Jasper is involved, I thought to myself. I suddenly realised that he was no were to be seen.

"Where's everyone?" I inquired.

"Jasper and Emmett are hunting, Carlisle is in his office doing some research and Esme's in the kitchen with her blueprints and Jacob is with his pack", Alice answered prepared, she knew I was going to ask that question.

"I'm going upstairs to clean myself up, I'll be back in a minute" Rose said as she glided gracefully up the stairs.

"Esme will be down in a minute, she's just finishing up her work" Alice said smiling quirkily. Edward smiled back to Alice.

Renesmee began pulling at the collar of his shirt.

"Daddy can we go play with your piano?" she asked almost in a whisper.

"Sure! Lets go!" he said enthusiastically. He picked Renesmee up playfully and they both giggled.

"Can you play Mommy's lullaby?" she asked.

"I sure can", he responded happily.

As we all headed for the piano across the hall. Alice stopped in the middle of the door way. She was having a vision. Edward stiffened and he handed me Renesmee.

"Alice what do you s-", I said calmly, as Edward interrupted me quickly and angrily. The whole atmosphere in the house had instantly changed.

"Alice how long do I have?" he yelled forcefully with anger.

He said _'I'_.

Was something going to happen to Edward? I was beginning to panic and I was about to ask what was going on when Alice responded.

"About 45 seconds" she said quickly with a straight face.

"Right, Bella take Nessie, I don't want her to see me like this!" He said with even more force and anger.

"No!" I yelled back "I'm staying with you! And will someone please tell me what's going on, not everyone in this family can read minds!"

"Fine! Alice you take Nessie and give her to Rose and then get Carlisle, Quick!". He was so angry. I hadn't seen him this angry since before the Volturi came for Renesmee.

I threw my shield around him to protect him. I wish he would tell me what's going on. Everything was happing so fast.

I then realised that Edward wasn't yelling because he was angry.

He was scared.

Terrified.

He even looked a little confused.

It was just me and him in the living room now. I grabbed both his arms and looked at him in the eyes trying to clam him.

"Edward what's going on?!? Calm down!" I begged.

He grabbed the sides of his head with his hands as if he had a terrible migraine. He fell to his knees in agony. Screaming with pain. He curled up into the foetal position still with his hands grasping his head. He was writhing with pain, practically shaking.

Why wasn't my shield working? I thought. I fell to his side releasing dry sobs as I couldn't cry.

"Edward! I love you! Are you okay? What going on?!?" I yelled as many emotions rushed through me.

Esme and Carlisle where suddenly by my side. Their faces covered in shock.

Esme released a few dry sobs too, and tried to calm Edward. Carlisle was trying to think of what to do.

Alice was then at the other side of Edward.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on!" I screamed louder then I yelled before. More dry sobs escaped.

Edward began to call out in agony "So much pain, so much loss… So lonely!"

I was in shock and extremely confused.

"There's too much… so many layers! There's to much information! I can't… I can't handle it! He's coming!"

"Edward who's coming?" I cried out.

The pain was destroying him.

He began to scream again "It hurts! It hurts!"


	2. Hunt

**Chapter 2**

Jasper's POV

"Bye Ali, love you" I said as I kissed her goodbye and let go of her hand.

Emmett and I had planned to go hunting together today. We weren't travelling far or anywhere special but it would be just us two. Our _'brotherly bonding time' _as we jokingly called it. Edward used to come too, but ever since Bella and Nessie joined our family - it's generally just been me and Em. I missed Edward but he was happy now, happier then I'd ever seen him in the fifty or so years that I had known him.

I crouched and jumped from the porch as Emmett pounded along in front of me, almost cracking the tar mac after jumping from his and Rosalie's bedroom window on the first floor.

We raced each other towards the forest. Leaping in bounds, first over the river then flying past the in season conifers. We made it to a small clearing, and Emmett suddenly stopped.

I didn't notice him halting at first and as I was behind him, I crashed loudly into him.

"Hey!" he bellowed in annoyance but half laughing at the same time.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention," I responded.

"It's okay bro," he smiled "I wasn't paying much attention either."

"When do you ever pay attention?" I laughed sarcastically.

With that, Emmett had me in a head lock. I flipped him over my back and he landed with a smash on the ground. He jumped up onto the balls of his feet and pounced at me again. Another one of our famous wrestling matches had just kicked off.

We rolled along the ground for what I thought to be just over a half an hour. Abruptly, I felt a rain drop land on my arm and I was momentarily distracted. Emmett took this advantage and pinned me to the ground.

"Ha ha! I win!" he exclaimed with a smug expression.

He let me go and as he stood up he noticed the rain drops beginning to descend upon us. He held out his hand to help me up but I just slapped him a high five and jumped up myself.

"We should go and finish our hunting now before the weather gets too bad," I suggested.

"Yeah, you're right," Emmett replied, smiling again. "Lets Go!"

"Wait!", I stopped him from accelerating deeper into the forest.

"Why did you stop in the first place?"

"Oh…" Emmett said stiffing up. "Don't laugh or I will hit you so hard that not even Alice will be able to look at you without bursting into laughter, got that!".

He paused for a minute. "It's about Rosalie".

"Has this anything to do with the all the anger I could feel her emitting yesterday?" I asked trying to sound inoffensive.

"Ya… umm…" He began staring at his feet. "When Alice picks your clothes for you everyday do you ever end up fighting with her when she wants you to wear something that you really don't want to wear?"

"At first yes, but I hated having to feel the pain I caused her along with the pain of my guilt… and I love her, so a few dodgy shirts won't hurt anyone," I explained truthfully.

"Right… well ummm… Its just…" Emmett began to struggle with his words. Being open was always hard for him. "Rose wants me to wear a tie to the thing Edward's planned for tonight and-"

"You and Rosalie had a fight over a tie!" I raised my eyebrows while trying to hold back a smirk.

"No! Its not just that, she also wants me to wear this awful pink shirt that she keeps insisting is salmon and… and…" he began to struggle with is words again.

I put my hand on his shoulder and tried to comfort him "O Emmett," I chuckled. "Women, you can't live with them and you can't live without them! At least she's in a more pleasant mood today".

"Yeah," he smiled without showing any teeth and then sighed changing his smile into a frown. "That's only because I finally gave in to her. Like you said, I didn't like making her upset. But the thing is, I do not want one joke or remark made at my expense and-"

"Okay! Okay!" I interrupted. "Got it, I won't take the mickey and I'll tell Alice, Bella and especially Edward not to either, all right?"

"Thanks," he mumbled while he smiled to me.

"Come on lets go hunt," I said enthusiastically, pointing in the direction we were heading towards earlier.

"Race ya!" Emmett yelled and he rushed off. I then began to run as fast as I could until I blasted past him. I was going to win this time.

We were laughing, enjoying our race when Emmett stopped again.

"Emmett what is it now?" I asked trying not to sound patronising.

"Sorry, I thought I…" he paused "I thought I saw something".

He rubbed his eyes as if trying to clean them. He was staring into the direction of a dark, tree dense area of the forest.

"What did you see?" I asked in concern.

"No, it must be my overactive imagination again," he said sounding slightly confused.

"Its okay, you know that you can tell me anything," I said trying not to sound patronising again.

"Well I know that this might sound crazy but… I… ummm I think I just saw a statue in between those two trees."

"Your right that did sound crazy" I said before I realised that my comment could have hurt his feelings. Immediately I tried to make up for being a bit insensitive. "Was it an animal?"

"No… and anyway if it was I would have smelt it and so would of you," he said still staring in the direction of the proposed sighting.

"Come on we better hurry up, everyone will be worried if we're not home soon - especially as we have plans for tonight," I said trying to distract him from is imagination.

"You're right, I'm coming," he said as he broke his stare. He then shook his head in disbelief as if trying to dispel the image of what he thought he saw in his mind.

We both started running again and we picked up the scent of elk about thirty meters north west. An easy first target. Starters if you will.

Emmett and I killed our prey in one go and tried to enjoy their little satisfying amount of blood. Elk was my least favourite of the animals we Cullens devoured, but what can you do living in the north west coast of America?

"Now time for some grizzlys!" Emmett exclaimed excitedly. Emmett had always had a thing for bears ever since one tried to kill him when he was human. I had to agree with him on one level though - bears are more interesting to hunt and attack then elk ever were.

We were running again. My nose on alert searching every possible scent to find something delectable. Emmett found his prey and began his feast. I continued meticulously searching.

Then, if I had a beating heart it would have stopped.

I picked up a scent. Human, I initially thought. But as I got closer it was something different. Something new.

Why did I have to pick up this scent now, in the middle of my hunt, at the height of my thirst and bloodlust. All I could concentrate on was this unidentifiable sent. Like what Edward always says: the hunt is like an obsession.

I knew I would hurt my family especially Carlisle, but it was too late - my vampire instincts had taken over. I **had** to have this blood.

I wish Emmett would stop me. Why hadn't he noticed there was something wrong with me?

I was ashamed of myself. I knew I was the weakest in self-control terms but I was devastated that I had given up so quickly.

I could hear two heart beats, but I was only picking up one scent.

I had become feral, growling and snarling. I knew I was close to my prey and there it was. There _'he'_ was.

He was too well dressed for a hiker.

He was in in a brown suit with blue pinstripes and a royal blue shirt paired with a matching brown and blue stripy tie and also with a long brown coat which almost touched the ground.

These details were put in the back of my mind along with the remorse I already felt.

I was going to kill this man.

He saw me, but didn't move or scream. Even though the state I was in would send any full grown man into floods of tears.

I crouched and flung towards my prey. Flying through the air about to attack.


	3. Hello

**Chapter 3**

The Doctor's POV

About to leave, for one last time I embraced the scenery of the beautiful coastline of Woman Wept. I liked visiting here. It was a place packed full of lamenting emotions but it had a contradicting beautiful, calming effect.

I unlocked the door to the Tardis and as I closed the door behind me I threw my coat on my coat stand. I walked slowly dragging my feet behind me as I made my way over to the console room of my glorious ship.

I was bored again.

"Where to next?!" I exclaimed trying to cheer myself up.

I started jumping around the Tardis flicking numerous switches and pulling and pushing a wide range of gizmos and gadgets to start up her engine and put her into motion.

"Where to next… where to next…" I began repeating as I contemplated the next stop on my endless travels.

"Perhaps Midnight" I thought to myself. Have a little holiday, I deserve a quick break I thought. Then a shiver went through my spine as I remembered what happed the last time I set foot on that gleaming planet.

Sometimes I wish the Tardis had a random button.

I suddenly noticed my fuel was running low.

A quick pit stop was all she would need. So I decided to go to Earth and let her rest and absorb the energy escaping from the rift that runs through Cardiff.

As I hovered over the earth I realised I could take in a visit with the Captain and his Torchwood team while I would be there.

I haven't seen him in a while and I should be keeping an eye on his little groups activities after what I saw at Canary Wharf, though I know he insists that his gang is different.

As I made my way towards Cardiff, I started to hear a binging noise. I looked around trying to find a source of the unexpected sound. I came to a pile of my experimentations with random assorted bits and bobs. It was my timey-whimy detector. I pulled it out of the cluttered mess. It was activated, giving off signals. Someone's messing with time again, I guessed. With that I hooked up the detector and got the Tardis to follow the signal.

As I got closer to the source the beeps got closer together, there was even less static but I could not locate its exact origin. I was headed for North America. As I examined it further, I realised that I was landing somewhere in Washington State.

As soon as I landed, I ran towards the doors and flung them open. I was in the middle of a forest. Beautiful shades of greens and browns galore, with hundreds of giant spruces. A perfect scene of nature in its natural element. The weather was overcast with a drizzle of rain leaking through the thick clouds, so I leaned back and grabbed my coat.

I began exploring this new place with interest, but at the same time I was continuously searching for the reason I was led here.

I was about to run back to the Tardis to see if there were any more signals or readings, when I noticed something accelerating towards me.

I couldn't make out what it was at first as it was moving way too fast. As it got closer it looked almost human.

He had blond hair, was tall and muscular. The pallid pigment of his skin was unnaturally white, but what struck me the most was his pitch black eyes and the tinted purple bruise-like bags underneath them. He looked like he was battling with himself inside his mind, twitching almost, as if trying to control himself.

Then it dawned on me. You could almost hear the clicking noise as I put things together.

He was a vampire.

Could this have been what I was led to? No, it couldn't be, they are too simple a race to manipulate time and energy.

I then remembered the last encounters I had with vampires, and a sudden wave of anger swept through my veins and quickly dissolved.

The vampire crouched and flung himself towards me.

I didn't move, he seemed to be in an unstable condition. Highly unstable- ruled by the ever present thirst. I tried to think up a plan of what to do, but I then got distracted as always. "What a glorious creature," I thought aloud.

Then I realised that he was about to attack.

___________________________________________________

Jacob's POV

_"For goodness sake Seth! You're so annoying__… __go home!"_

I ordered angrily in my thoughts as I headed towards the Cullen house to visit my precious Nessie. We were in werewolf form while we ran through the forest.

_"I coming too!" _Seth yelled stubbornly.

_"Why can't you follow Leah instead and leave me alone?!" _I demanded.

We were getting on each others nerves more and more each day. There seemed to be no danger around anymore. So my pack and I were now consistently bored. Things were as _'normal'_ as they were ever going to get. Though yes, I know I shouldn't complain as I am happy, but I just wished that I could kick some ass from time to time.

As we ran through the forest it was beginning to rain so we sped up. Then a god awful sent hit me like a strong punch to the face.

_"Vampire definitely," _I thought. I sniffed harder to see if it was one of the Cullen's or if it was a threat. It was only Jasper. I could smell a hint of Emmett's scent too, but Jasper's was stronger, closer I thought, maybe they weren't together, but why would they be apart?

Seth picked up on the scent too, and we both ran to greet our friend. I then picked up another scent. It was different, weird different. Human like, but it was a scent I had never smelled before.

As we got closer I saw Jasper and noticed there was something wrong. He looked feral and wild. He was running fast, on a hunt I assumed.

_"What the hell is wrong with Jasper?" _

I asked Seth, but before he could answer we both simultaneously realised what was going on.

I noticed there was a tall man in a long brown coat just standing there staring Jasper. Hello?! Didn't he realise he was about to be attacked and killed by a bloodsucker?!!

A fit of anger rushed through me. I didn't want to hurt Jasper but as the Alpha I have to protect this stupid man. Seth and I ran as fast as we could to try and get to the man before Jasper could.

I used all my strength pushing my legs as fast I could. Where was Leah when you needed her? Her speed would really have came in handy right now. I was almost there but I couldn't help think that I wasn't going to make it. Jasper was flying through the air about to sink his teeth into this poor, innocent man.

Jasper was so engulfed with his thirst that he hadn't noticed me or Seth coming, I took it as an advantage.

With all the force I could muster I smacked into Jasper. A huge crash resounded through the forest. With that we both went flying into an unsuspecting tree. Snapping it practically in two.

I wrestled Jasper to the ground. He was savage, snapping growling and spitting. He was squirming under the tight grip of my paws but he was too easily pinned down. I then realised he didn't want to kill this man any more then we did. He wanted us to stop him.

I suddenly felt sorry for him. I was one of the ones who joined in the jokes about his self-control. I knew now that his weakness hurt him. If we all survive this I'll promise myself never to make fun of him again- well, for this anyway.

"Glorious! Werewolf's too! Ah ha!" the man exclaimed with pure joy. Was he crazy?!?

_"That mans a lunatic!" _

Seth said as he got a firm grip on Jasper.

"Of all the times not to have a camera! They're beautiful!" the crazy man stared yelling with joy again.

Does he not understand the term _'run away from the monsters?!'_

Seth had a good tight grip on Jasper even though he was spitting out growls and profanities while snapping and squirming. So I decided to give him orders _"Take him back to the Cullen's house now! I'll deal with the man. Just go! Now! Get him away from his scent!"_

Seth began dragging Jasper home as he was kicking and screaming in a desperate attempt to get to the man. The man just kept looking around as if he was trying to find something. I jumped behind a bush and phased into my human form, so that I could talk to the stranger. I pulled on the trousers I had tied to my leg.

As I walked over to the man he didn't flinch or move. He wasn't frightened at all.

"Man… are you okay? Aren't you scared? Who are you?" I asked inquisitively.

He held out his hand for me to shake and a huge grin splashed across his face. He beamed as he began to reply.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor."


	4. Hurt

**Chapter 4**

Bella's POV

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" Edward kept repeating, agonised.

I never seen him in this much pain before and it absolutely terrified me.

I then heard Renesmee begin to cry upstairs. She knew that there was something wrong with her father. I could hear Rosalie trying to clam and restrain her as my baby wailed distressingly. I wanted to go up to her, to comfort her, but I had to stay with Edward and I knew that she would be completely safe with Rose.

More dry sobs escaped from me as I wrapped my arms tightly around Edward while trying to calm him. I looked searchingly into his eyes. They were pitch black, a complete contrast to the beautiful topaz colour that they had been just a few moments ago.

Alice's eyes glazed over. She was having another vision. She froze abruptly in shock.

"Emmett, and oh my God… Jasper!" she gasped.

With that she jumped up rapidly, and with a blurred flash she was out the door headed towards the forest.

"What the hell is going on!?!" I screamed.

Edward raised his hand and placed it gently on my face as he winced in the pain consuming him. He was trying to calm me. _Me! _It should have been the other way around, me calming him. He half smiled to me before recoiling back in pain again.

"Emmett…" he gasped in his choked up voice. "Emmett... find Emmett, oh poor Jasper," he repeated weakly.

Carlisle began to speak firmly. "Edward please… Please tell me, are you alright? What did Alice see? Where is she going? Has something happened to Jasper and Emmett?"

Edward took a few moments to respond to the onslaught of questions. "I can't… I can't… I can't handle it," was all he could manage to choke out.

Esme tucked her head into Carlisle's chest and released more of her heart-wrenching dry sobs.

The front door swung open with a crash. Alice walked in and had a firm grip on Jasper's arm. Seth quickly followed as he finished zipping up his fly- clearly he had just phased back. He then grabbed Jasper's other arm tightly. It was as if Jasper was trying to escape.

Jasper froze as he absorbed the range of emotions in the room. He quickly noticed Edward and I curled up on the floor with Esme and Carlisle knelt beside us.

Jasper snapped back to his normal self and a tidal wave of calm engulfed the room. It did little to soothe us. All the pain was hurting him too, combined with his own anguish he felt for his brother. Alice and Seth loosened their grips on him.

There was a loud crash upstairs. I suddenly heard Renesmee scream "Daddy!" as she bolted down the stairs, quicker then I'd ever seen her run before. Rosalie was behind, running too as she tried to catch her. Buckets of tears were streaming down my poor baby's face.

She grabbed her father, lunging into his embrace. I wrapped one arm around her to comfort her while I kept the other around Edward. The three of us held each other tightly.

The room was silent, bar Edward's pained cries.

Everyone stared at us shocked, dazed and confused. No one knew what to do.

Alice walked over to Rosalie and squeezed her hand. She began to speak as if she was making an announcement. "I'm sorry everyone but I think something's happened to Emmett. His future is completely gone, I can't see him anymore at all. It's as if he's…" she paused before taking an unnecessary breath that trembled on her lips. "…dead."

Everyone in the room gasped in shock. Rosalie fell to her knees, shrilly screaming in a mixture of anger and pure grief. Esme ran to her immediately and wrapped her arms around her beautiful and anguished daughter.

Jasper was overwhelmed by all the emotions in the stifling room. Alice walked quickly over to him and they interlocked their fingers while comforting each other.

Carlisle stood up and with a firm, straight tone began to speak. It was as if he was trying to hide his emotions though the pain clearly danced in his eyes. He was trying to be strong for all of us. "Are you sure Alice? What exactly did you last see of him? He might just be with the wolves, you know you don't see-"

Alice interrupted sharply "No! he's not with the wolfs and anyway if he was I would still be able to see his distant future. Now I see nothing of him, its like he's dead or being plucked out of time. The last I saw of him was him and Jasper hunting, then separating and all of a sudden everything went blurry. All I could tell was that he was reaching out for something."

Today had started out so well, I thought, but now everything just seemed to be falling to pieces. I wished that I could shed tears, right now they would have been the perfect release.

"Don't worry everything will be okay, He's coming," Edward said weakly.

"Edward who's coming?" I asked but before he could respond Jacob entered the room.

"Hey guys! What's everyone doing in here? Man, you all look like someone just died."

Everyone, including me shot him dirty looks through controlled sobs.

"Okay… well… ummm sorry, it just there's someone here I'd like you to meet," he said, confused at our reaction.

Carlisle was the first to respond "Sorry Jacob I don't think this is the best ti-"

"Let him in," Edward interrupted quickly.

I instantly picked up a new scent. It was different, unusual, almost human like, but a bit sour.

Alice stood on her tip toes to reach Jaspers ears and whispered "Don't breathe. Don't worry, you're not going to hurt him."

Everyone visibly stiffened as a tall man with a long brown coat entered the room.

"Carlisle!" the man exclaimed with a wide smile across his face as he hugged Carlisle, it was if they were old friends.

Carlisle stepped back and replied with total bewilderment on his face "Umm… Sorry, but have we met?"

"Carlisle! It's me, the Doctor!" he exclaimed enthusiastically. "Remember?… Oh, wait- of course! I've regenerated a few times since you last saw me."

"Oh my goodness! Doctor!" Carlisle said joyfully hugging the man back. "It's been years! Too long-" he suddenly remembered the severity of the situation.

"Doctor," Carlisle asked sombrely. "Can you please help my family and I?"

"Of course. That's one request I would never say no to," he replied with his tone becoming serious.

"I think one of my sons has gone missing and Edward here, there's something wrong with him, I think it might have something to do with his mind reading abilities," Carlisle explained.

The stranger looked toward Edward, Renesmee and I and began slowly walking over towards us. "Jake take Renesmee," I ordered as the man came closer to us. Jacob hurried over and cradled Renesmee in his large muscular arms with his usual care and adoration.

The strange man knelt down beside us and stretched out his arms to touch Edward. I threw myself over Edward while growling and practically spitting in the stranger's face. Even if he was a doctor, he was not touching my husband.

"Bella please, he knows what he's doing. Trust him," Carlisle ordered.

I leaned back but I still had one arm gripped around Edward's waist.

The man placed his hands on Edward's temples, either side of his head. Edward twitched. "Sorry," the man said gently. "This might hurt a little."

Edward froze, he was perfectly still and didn't so much as utter a sound.

The strange man closed his eyes "My, my, Carlisle your son is one heck of an strong telepath… Amazing! Even able to read my mind."

Edward suddenly gasped "It stopped!"

His eyes gradually changed back to the beautiful topaz colour I knew and loved.

Everyone's eyes were now focused on this man, this kind stranger who had seemingly saved my beloved.

"What did you do?" I asked with a mixture of shock and amazement in my voice.

"I blocked him from reading my mind. Thankfully I didn't have to erase his memories, as last time someone had my mind in theirs I…" he paused and changed his direction of speech. "He was reading my mind and it was too much for him. No one bar a Time Lord can control a mind of another one. It was killing him, burning him up-"

I interrupted him "Wait, back track for a second. _'Time Lord'. _What's that? And who are you?! Carlisle may know you, but I certainly don't!"

He began to explain "Like you, I'm not human," he said while banging his chest with his right fist. "See two hearts, can you hear it?… I'm a Time Lord, or as some might call me _'An alien'._"

"An alien!" I screamed in a mixture of anger and disbelief. "Is this some sort of joke? I've just got over the fact there's vampires, shape-shifters, and werewolves. Now there's aliens as well?!"

"Well yes, but just call me the Doctor. People might notice something's up if you start yelling the word _'alien' _around the place."

I frowned.

"Doctor who?" I asked, still bewildered

"Just… The Doctor" he responded with a slightly cheeky smirk.

Everyone was staring at the man in disbelief. Then suddenly everyone changed the gaze to Carlisle.

How did they even know each other?


	5. Hens

**Chapter 5**

Bella's POV

Suddenly Edward jumped up and straightened his back. He held out his hand for me to pull me up. We both sat on the couch and Edward wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulders. The Doctor went to stand beside Carlisle.

"We have to find Emmett." Rosalie demanded. "He's okay, he's got to be."

"She's right. Jasper you were the last one with him, did anything unusual happen?" Carlisle inquired.

Jasper exhaled trying to control his breathing while he squeezed Alice's hand so tight that it would have badly hurt any fragile human.

"It was just a normal hunt. We talked, wrestled, laughed-" a slight nostalgic smirk broke his face but suddenly changed to a stern frown. "He said that he thought he saw something like a statue, but he just blamed it on his imagination and we continued on."

"Try his cell," I suggested.

"I don't think his phone is working where he is" the Doctor stated. Everyone reverted their gaze back to him immediately.

"Do you know where he is?" Rosalie asked now with a slight tone of hope in her voice.

"No… well maybe. It was just a theory, but I now think Jasper here just confirmed it," the Doctor said while nodding his head towards Jasper.

"What is it Doctor?" Carlisle asked. Ever since this Doctor person showed up Carlisle seemed to have happily relinquished his role as our leader. It was like he had become an assistant to this Doctor.

The Doctor then replied, it was as if he was enjoying this entire event.

"I've dealt with this kind before-" the Doctor began but Jasper interrupted him.

"What kind? You mean the statue Emmett saw was real?!" he exclaimed, his voice oozing with worry.

"Oh yes! Very real. They're creatures from another world. A fascinating race. The lonely assassins they used to call them. No one quite knows where they came from, but they're as old as the universe or very nearly, and they have survived this long because they have the most perfect defence system ever evolved. They are quantum locked. They don't exist when being observed. The moment they are seen by any other living creature, they freeze into rock. No choice, it's a fact of their biology. In the sight of any living thing, they literally turn to stone" **(A/N: Picture on Profile)**

Esme interrupted him "But if they're stone?… How could they have hurt Emmett?… I mean… I don't understand," she stammered out while clutching Carlisle's hand.

The Doctor sighed to her and began again "You can't kill a stone. Course, a stone can't kill you either, but then you turn your head away. Then you blink. And oh yes it can."

Everyone in the room was frozen in a mixture of shock, pain and most of all confusion. Everyone's mouths were hanging open in amazement at this man.

I was as in as much shock as anyone but I didn't know if I could believe this eccentric man or not, even with all I had seen over the years gone by.

But if there's one thing I've learned being a member of this family is that reality and fantasy are not always as they seem. If vampires exist, maybe creatures from other worlds do too. I sighed. There's still so much I have to learn about the world I am now apart of.

Edward was abnormally quite. Maybe it was because of what had just happened to him, but he just seemed distant. It was like he wasn't paying attention to what any of us were saying. There was obvious pain in his eyes, I assumed it was because something has happened to Emmett, but he just kept staring into space.

"But Doctor please, what have they done with Emmett?" Rosalie said practically begging for an answer.

"They are the only psychopaths in the universe that kill you nicely. No mess, no fuss, they just zap you back into the past and let you live to death. The rest of your life used up and blown away in a blink of an eye. You die in the past, and in the present they consume the energy of all the days you might have had. All your stolen moments. They're creatures of the abstract, they live off potential energy-"

Jacob interrupted him "Do you always talk like this?"

Before the Doctor could respond Carlisle interjected "Trust me, just nod when he stops for a breath."

"So where is Emmett?…or should I say when?" Alice asked. She was obviously frustrated with herself as she couldn't help with her visions. I hated times like this when she blamed herself. I wanted to give her a hug but Edwards arm was tightly around me and she was with Jasper, so I let it pass.

"That's the problem," the Doctor responded "I don't know where or when he is. You see I'm a time traveller. My ship can take me anywhere in time so I would gladly and easily bring him back to you. But since I don't know where he is, I can't. if only he left a message or something to indicate what time he landed in, I would know where to go."

"Wait… Emmett is obviously a vampire, so he's immortal. He could have waited to come back to us" Rose said trying to latch on to any piece of hope she could find.

"I'm sorry, but time is complicated." he said sympathetically.

"What do you mean complicated? How complicated?" I inquired.

"Very," he replied simply.

"Well tell me what it is then and don't patronise me. I can keep up. I'm not happy, my brother is missing. So tell me Doctor!" I demanded forcefully.

"Well…" the Doctor began to explain "People don't understand time. It's not what you think it is. People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but actually, from a non-linear, non-subjective view point, it's more like a big ball of wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey stuff."

"That sentence started out well!" Seth laughed.

Carlisle shot him a dirty look. The Doctor raised his head and as if distracted mumbled "It got away from me, yeah."

He snapped back into focus "The thing is- your brother, from what I read when I was in Edward's mind, isn't the most clever person."

Rosalie growled in a feral tone.

The Doctor began to hastily defend himself. "What I mean is that I'm surprised at the fact that he didn't come to you because how would he have known not to come. You see, once he was sent back he became a fixed point in that time. If he came back now he wouldn't be the Emmett that went missing today. He would have had to live through all those years and if he came to you here now he would be technically back tracking on his own past. It would have torn a hole in the fabric of space and time and destroy two thirds of the universe."

Everyone was silent. No one knew what to make of this strange man.

"Maybe if I go back to my ship, I might think of something I can do to help you get your Emmett back" the Doctor suggested.

"Thank you Doctor, I really do appreciate all the help you are giving me and my family." Carlisle said. But with a hint of curiosity he began to speak again "But speaking of the Tardis how did you end up here in Forks of all places?"

The Doctor responded happily to his old friend. "Like I said, I've dealt with them before. They once sent me back to 1969 but while I was there I built this device to help. I called it my timey-wimey detector. It goes bing when there's stuff. Also, it can boil an egg at 30 paces. Whether you want it to or not actually, so I've learnt to stay away from hens. Its not pretty when they blow." He snapped his teeth together and grinned. "…Anyway that's what led me here. It began to give off signals again so I tracked them down. But who knew I would bump into you."

"Doctor its not that I don't appreciate your help as well, but its just… how do you and Carlisle even know each other?" I asked.

Suddenly everyone tensed, wanting and waiting for an answer.

"Yes, Carlisle you have some explaining to do, you never told me anything about him before" Esme stated. Everyone was now demanding an explanation.

Carlisle then began to explain "Back in 1917, before I met Edward or any of you, as you know I was working in a hospital in Chicago. It was relatively quiet in the hospital at that time, it was before the Spanish influenza epidemic really broke out. One night while I was working, I was visited by these two strangers," he paused and stared at Edward and I. It made me slightly uncomfortable and embarrassed. Edward still didn't seem like he was paying any attention. If I could have, I would of blushed.

Carlisle shook his head and continued on. "They were vampires, one male and one female, never said their names. They talked about how they wanted to get home and they handed me a letter. They said to keep it on me always until I meet a man called the Doctor and then give it to him. They also said not to open it until the second time I met him-"

"It's still in the Tardis, we shall open it later. I've been looking forward to this day," the Doctor interrupted. Carlisle and the mysterious Doctor exchanged glances.

Carlisle stayed serious and began again. "Anyway, their longing to go home made me a bit nostalgic for my own home, so I decided to return to London for a quick visit. Since the hospital was quiet I had no problem leaving. When I arrived in London, in the docklands I stumbled across this group called _'The Forge'_. They were carrying out secret experiments for the government. _'Project: Twilight' _they called it. They were creating vampires to be used as weapons during World War One. Then I met the Doctor and we worked together, fortunately we put to stop what was going on. We even had to destroy the _'Twilight Vampires'_ as they were called, but we did get to save one girl named Cassie, but that's not the point. I then gave the Doctor the letter. We travelled together for a short period. Soon after though I had to return to Chicago because the influenza epidemic broke out and the hospital really needed my help. So we parted ways and vowed that we would someday meet again and find out what was in that letter."

Everyone was amazed by Carlisle's story. Though some were a little shocked as to why he had never told them this before. Esme seemed the most upset.

"Why did you never tell me any of this before?" she asked while trying to hide some of her true feelings.

Carlisle placed his hands on Esme's shoulders and looked into her eyes "I'm so sorry I never told you. But when I was with the Doctor we spoke about anonymity and how we had spent large amount of our time hiding, keeping the secret and protecting humans from ourselves and other creatures. So to protect the Doctor's secret I never let my adventures with him pass my lips."

At that moment I wondered if Edward already knew about this due to his mind reading abilities. I looked to him but he was still staring vacantly into space.

"So, do you understand why I could never tell you about him?" Carlisle asked Esme. She nodded and they embraced with a brief kiss. It was as if they were making up and if they were it was definitely the biggest fight I had ever seen them have.

"Thank you Carlisle," the Doctor added "I appreciate your respect and what you have done, but I would have understood if you told your family …Anyway I must get back to the Tardis. First, I left my timey-wimey detector in there and it might really help this situation. Second, I shall get that letter and third, but perhaps the most important. I must make sure that _'they'_ don't get to the Tardis. It's a whole world of time energy in there, they could feast on it forever, but the damage they could do could switch off the sun! So I must go now, but I'll be right back."

"I'll go with you" Carlisle said. The Doctor nodded and they both headed for the door.

"Wait!" Edward practically yelled as he broke our embrace and jumped up. It was the first word he said since we both got up off the floor and sat on the couch.

"Carlisle can you please stay here while Bella and I accompany him to the Tardis. I want to talk to him in private," he requested.

Carlisle was a bit stunned by what Edward had just asked. "Umm, sure, I guess." They both looked at the Doctor.

The Doctor smiled and replied "It's fine by me."

I stood up from the couch. Edward turned around and took my hand in his once more. He began to walk towards Jacob and Renesmee as I quickly followed, hand in hand. He then took Renesmee from Jacobs arms. She wrapped her short arms around her father's neck.

He kissed Renesmee on the forehead and whispered "Don't worry, you'll be safe here with Jacob, Grandma and Auntie Rose". I saw the Doctor slightly wince when Edward said the name Rose. "Mommy and Daddy are going to talk with the Doctor for a few minutes. We won't be long."

I then kissed Renesmee myself and took her out of Edward's arms, embraced her and handed her back to Jacob. I smiled at her. Edward took my left hand and began to lead me out of the room.

Edward, the Doctor and I all headed for the door. Edward and I walked purposefully behind the Doctor. What did Edward want to talk about?

I was worried. I looked up to his face as we walked though the door but it was expressionless. We were now out on the porch and Carlisle closed the door behind us.

There was silence between the three of us. We started to walk towards the forest and to this thing they called the Tardis.


	6. Sorry

**Author's note:**

**Firstly I would like to thank everyone who added me to there favourites and alert lists.**

**Secondly I would like to thank ****Hawkesey****, ****Silvermoon of Forestclan, OhItsHer, xxFrequentlyDazzeldxx, Plate Captain for all your lovely reviews and comments.**

**Thirdly I would like to thank Raven-Rach for all your help and support. Also for her spell check abilities.**

**Thank you and enjoy xxxx**

**___________________________________________________**

**Chapter 6**

Bella's POV

The rain had stopped but the dense clouds still looked like they could burst at any second. We were walking at human pace. There was pure silence lying heavy in the air. It was uncomfortable, I wanted to break it but I couldn't. Edward finally raised his head and spoke to the Doctor.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to call her that, it was just out of habit," Edward said obviously waiting for a response from the Doctor. We just entered the forest and we all stopped moving, but the Doctor didn't turn around to face us.

The Doctor didn't respond, so Edward continued to speak "Rosalie reminds you of her, doesn't she?" Edward paused again but the Doctor still didn't reply.

"When I was reading your mind Doctor, I couldn't make out everything, there was so much information. It was like a blur, though I could make out some of your strongest thoughts very clearly. There was so much pain, so much loss… When you saw Jacob and Seth in their werewolf forms you thought of her. Your mind filled with images of her, your adventures together, but you had so much pain and loneliness attached to what seemed like such happy memories… What I just wanted to say is that you did the right thing. I probably would have done the same thing for my Bella. You were selfless, you gave her the best gift you ever could. I bet she's perfectly happy where she is now… I can empathize with you Doctor, I know what it's like to be lonely. I was alone for a long time myself, almost ninety yea-" Edwards speech was then interrupted by the Doctor.

The Doctor swerved round, with pure anger on his face. He stepped toward Edward. This moment resembled when I tried to protect Edward earlier, but this time it was the Doctor practically spitting in Edwards face. "Just because you read my mind you think you have the right to talk to me about this?!"

Edward was stunned at his reaction, he was like a dear caught in head lights. He was shocked, as was I.

"Sorry I…I… didn't mean-" Edward stammered out before the Doctor interrupted him again.

"You have no idea what it has been like for me, so don't even begin to compare yourself to me. I've been alone, the only one of my kind for hundreds of years. You had Carlisle and your brothers and sisters. Now you have a wife and child, something I will never have again! So don't even dare to talk to me about being lonely!" the Doctor said practically yelling in fury.

I couldn't think of anything to say that would help this situation so I let my shield down to speak to Edward through my thoughts _"Edward, please drop it. Change the subject."_

Edward looked at me with a straight face, he then quickly looked away and tried to apologise again "I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

The Doctor interrupted again "I know what you meant…" This time though he took a step back and began to straighten himself up while trying to calm himself "Sorry… I shouldn't have reacted that way. I should be the one apologising. You were just trying to be kind, I'm sorry."

There was silence between us again but the Doctor finally broke it with a sigh "You know these creatures we're dealing with? Well they are now more commonly known as _'Weeping Angels'_. Its not just because in their _'statue' _form they resemble stereotypical angels but they cover their eyes with their hands. But they're not weeping, they can't risk looking at each other. There greatest asset is their greatest curse. They can never be seen. They are the loneliest creatures in the universe. Lonelier then me and lonelier then you ever were…" he paused.

Then a grin stretched across his face and his tone completely changed. It was as if he was trying to lighten the mood or cheer himself up. "Still! We shouldn't stay here and dwell on the past. Come on, we have a Tardis to get back to." With that he turned around a began heading deeper into the forest. His long coat flapping behind him.

We followed behind again as the Doctor stayed in front leading the way. It was as if the Doctor and Edward's conversation never happened. The atmosphere was completely different but I still stayed silent.

I was suddenly alarmed when I heard Edward sigh.

Edward took my left hand with his and placed his right arm around my waist as we walked. He raised my hand up to his lips and it pressed to them, kissing my hand gently yet passionately.

I smiled then he smiled back and he began to whisper "Sorry, to you too. This is not what I had planned for our anniversary at all. But Emmett is now our first priority, do you understand?"

I nodded. "Of course," I replied. "Having Emmett back and safe is more important then our silly little anniversary. What did you have planned anyway?"

I looked up to him. His half smile turned into a slight frown. "I wanted it to be a surprise but since its not going to happen…" he paused. "Alice will be disappointed, after all the trouble she went to organising everything."

He then began to laugh "You should have seen her. You were lucky that we we're keeping this as surprise for you. She was like a one woman battleship, but she insisted on doing everything. I suppose it's my own fault for coming up the idea a week and a half before our anniversary-" I interrupted him.

"You still haven't told me what you were planning to surprise me with" I said as a furrow developed between my eyebrows. I hated surprises.

He smiled "Well… since our first year of marriage didn't go quite so to plan." He paused again but now his voice filled with disappointment. "I thought that it might be nice if we renewed our vows. You know, start afresh."

A huge smile stretched across my face and I leaned up and kissed him on the lips. I then whispered "I love you."

"I love you too" he replied. We were both surprised at my reaction to the idea.

I let out a little giggle. "I suppose there's always next year," I suggested.

"I suppose," he said with a sigh "we can always use our second honeymoon as a family holiday. Bring Jacob and Nessie too. I didn't like the idea of leaving her behind, but Rosalie insisted that you and I should spend some alone together. But technically it won't be a honeymoon anymore so-"

"Where had you planned to go?" I asked interrupting him again.

"To Esme's island," he said with a smug grin. He knew I'd like that surprise and he was right.

"The flight leaves tomorrow evening so if we have Emmett home in time we should definitely go." As soon as he said the name Emmett our smiles dissolved from our faces.

"I'm so worried about Emmett, I hope we get him home soon," I said trying to hold back a sob.

Edward raised his hand from around my waist and started to rub my shoulder in a comforting motion. "I miss him too" he said. He tried to hide it but there was obvious pain in his eyes.

We then in unison both looked forward. The Doctor was about ten steps in head of us. Giving us some privacy I assumed. We still hadn't made it to his ship. Walking at human pace began to annoy me.

My attention suddenly went back to Edward as he began to speak again "Oh! I almost forgot. When we get back to the house we must call everyone and tell them that the ceremony's off."

My eyebrows furrowed again "How many people hid you invite exactly?" I inquired with a slight disapproving tone to my voice.

"Umm not many," he said fearing my reaction. "Just Charlie and Sue, the packs, the Denali's, obviously our family and… Renée and Phil-"

"What!" I stopped him right there "I thought we agreed to keep her as far out of our life as possible, for her safety! What about Renesmee?!?"

We stopped walking and turned to face each other. He gently cupped my face with his hand.

"I'm sorry Bella love, but I see how much it hurts you that you don't see or speak to her anymore… look… I told her that Esme and Carlisle adopted again and if we made sure that they didn't get too close she would been none the wiser. Also Renesmee looks about six years old, It wouldn't make sense for her to but things together. Anyway they don't have to meet each other now as everything's cancelled," he explained trying to calm me.

I responded, my voice full with worry "Where are Mom and Phil, they're not safe here with these _'Weeping Angel'_ things around."

Edward sighed and placed his hands on my shoulders "I paid for them to stay in the hotel at the west end of town. They should be safe there. I'll send someone to keep an eye on them while they're here. You and I will visit them. Just please, don't worry."

He leaned forward and kissed me on the forehead as he wrapped his arms around me. So many emotions rushed through me. First Emmett, now my mother and Phil could get hurt. I wanted everything to go back to the way it was this morning when I was laying contently in Edwards arms while Renesmee slept peacefully in her room down the hall.

He suddenly broke our embrace as we heard the Doctor yell from about thirty meters away. "Are you two coming or what?!? You're almost there!"

We walked hand in hand in the direction of the Doctor's calls and scent. He must of continued on. Not noticing that Edward and I had stopped.

We came to a small clearing. In its centre the Doctor was stood, leaning against what I assumed to be his ship. It was not what I had expected. Nothing like what you would see in TV or in films.

"That's your Tardis?!" I practically laughed out. "Is just a small blue phone box!"

"Hey! She has feelings too, you know!" he said while caressing its front door.

A huge grin stretched across his face.

"Do you want to come inside?"


	7. Surprise

**Authors note: Sorry it took me so long to update and sorry for this chapter being really short. **

**My mocks start next week so I won't be able to update until the latest 7th of march.**

**I'm so sorry to those who are reading this story. I really appreciate everything, I just thought this quick chapter might bide ye over till then.**

**Sorry again but a short chapter is better then nothing. To make up for it, the next chapter will be in Edward's POV.**

**I have no time for anything anymore... darn you education!!!**

**___________________________________________________**

**Chapter 7**

Bella's POV

"Do you want to come inside?" the Doctor asked, his smile becoming noticeably wider.

"Umm sure," I replied sheepishly. We weren't all going to fit comfortably in there. I frowned. Was he mad? I looked up to Edward. He had his perfect crooked smile on his face, but without showing any teeth. It was like he knew something I didn't. That made my frown deepen. I didn't want my husband hiding anything from me.

The Doctor opened the door. I followed behind, allowing Edward to enter first.

I gasped and my mouth hung open in awe. Edwards smile expanded, quickly blossoming to show his teeth.

Incredulously and somewhat stunned I began to stammer. "It's… It's… bigger-"

"On the inside," the Doctor interrupted me, finishing my sentence. He spoke with a hint of boredom in his voice.

He rolled his eyes and laughed under his breath. "Yup, why does everyone always have such a compulsion to say that?" he said with a smile while shaking his head.

"Wow!" Edward exclaimed in amazement "I bet Alice would love this for her wardrobe!" He gave a light chuckle as he spoke. I giggled in response- it was an undeniably truthful fact.

"How is this possible? I mean… wow, this is-" I was speechless.

The Doctor began to fill in the blanks. He spoke fast, using technical jargon that I couldn't really comprehend. All I picked up were the words _'time'_, _'dimensions'_ and _'space'_. Edward seemed to be hanging onto the Doctor's every word, while I was distracted by this fascinating machine.

We started to edge towards its centre. I was still not absorbing Edward and the Doctor's conversation. There were hundreds of buttons and switches. Like a child I was tempted to touch one, but knowing me I would cause the universe to implode, or something. So I let them be.

I walked over to the other side of the room, staring at the hexagonal fixtures on the walls. The Doctor showed Edward some gadget, I assumed it to be the detector thing he was on about earlier. The Doctor began slightly smugly, explaining how it worked but I was too interested exploring this wondrous ship.

_"Boys and their toys" _

I thought to myself as I let my shield down. Edwards lips curled up into a toothless smirk and he nodded. I smiled back and let out a little giggle. I loved our silent conversations.

Then it dawned on me. I was stood on an aliens ship. I giggled to myself, but my laugh suddenly changed to a sigh. I realised my life would never be as _'normal' _as I wanted it to be. Edward didn't notice my abrupt change of tone. He was still engrossed in the Doctor's conversation.

I sighed again and began heading for the door as Edward and the Doctor began shuffling through an old, large and stained wooden box. I picked up that they were looking for Carlisle's letter.

I wanted to go outside and examine the exterior of the Tardis. I couldn't believe it. I only saw it from the front, so maybe the back is bigger or something. Or maybe it's invisible. I cringed at my theories, embarrassed and thankful that Edward couldn't hear my thoughts unless I wanted him to.

The last I heard of their conversation as I reached for the door was Edward saying in a shocked tone "Wait a second… That's my-" I couldn't absorb anything else as I was too interested in my own investigation.

I opened the door and stepped outside. I walked around the Tardis and I couldn't believe it. It was just a small box, filled with all this wonder inside. I gave in to the Doctor's glorious madness. I turned to head back inside.

Then, I froze.

I saw something flash at the corner of my eye. I quickly swerved round to look behind my back. I gasped.

It was a Weeping Angel. It was too close for comfort, but frozen by my gaze.

It was like the Doctor described. It resembled an angel but it looked menacing and eerie. A cold shade of concrete gray. If I were human I would definitely have shivers of fear tingling up and down my spine.

Thankfully vampires don't have to blink so I kept my focus. Staring directly at this creature who had its claws out as if trying to capture me.

I took a step backwards, trying to head for the Tardis door. Not taking my eyes of the creature.

Then there was another flash at the corner of my eye.


	8. Shock

**Chapter 8**

Edward's POV

I couldn't believe it.

I stood still, in awe, staring at Carlisle's letter gripped in my hands. I read the note on the front of the envelope over and over.

_Dear Carlisle and the Doctor,_

_Do not open until the second time you meet._

_Please._

I was shocked. It was in my handwriting. The way the t's were crossed and the i's were dotted, It was obviously mine. But why would it be? How would they have gotten this letter in 1917 if it was from me?

I suddenly remembered that Carlisle thought of Bella and I when he and the Doctor were explaining things. I didn't think much of it then, but I wasn't paying much attention. I was too distracted pondering over all the glorious and disturbing thoughts I had heard from the Doctor's mind.

I looked to the Doctor. He was as shocked at this revelation as I was, though he seemed slightly excited.

Suddenly, if I had a beating heart it would have stopped.

The worst sound to ever grace my ears erupted from outside the Tardis. The most heart wrenching, pain inflicting, heartbreaking sound.

Bella. My Bella…

Her scream was filled with genuine fear. I felt the anger towards whatever was causing her this fear bubble up inside me. My muscles coiled to spring and with a deep, rumbling growl from my chest I ran as fast as I could to the door. I threw the letter to the Doctor, not thinking and not caring how hard or where it would land.

I made it out the door but Bella was nowhere to be seen. I called for her frantically but there was no response. I continued running as fast as I could trying desperately to find her. I picked up her scent and sprinted around the Tardis.

I saw her standing, completely unmoving. With her undivided attention on two of the despicable Weeping Angels. They were frozen by her gaze as the Doctor said they would be. They were both very close to her, claws stretched out as if to maul and capture her. I was not happy. No one messes with my brother and now -more importantly- with my wife on today of all days and thinks that they will get away with it. I was going to stop them before they could hurt anyone else.

"Bella!" I yelled with a hint of relief. I grabbed her right hand. Her touch sent more relief though my body. Almost like Jasper's calming effect. I couldn't take my eyes off her. I was so glad and relieved to find her okay and unharmed.

"Edward…" she whispered also with a hint of relief in her voice while she grabbed my hand back. If she were human she would have been trembling.

She turned to face me. We looked into each others eyes. Her perfect, beautiful face and eyes oozing with gratitude and reflecting our newfound calm.

Suddenly and simultaneously we both realised that neither one of us was looking at the Weeping Angels.

With that realisation, everything went black.

I couldn't see Bella's familiar golden eyes anymore. Even in the dark as a vampire my sight was always strong enough to see clearly. But this place seemed to be unnatural.

I felt like I was falling. Continuously falling.

Wind was rushing by and hitting me at every angle. The fall seemed to be getting faster and faster. It was disorientating. Even for a vampire.

Thankfully Bella's hand was still grasped in mine. I could tell we were holding on to each other with all our strength. Though Bella was still stronger then me, our grip didn't hurt. It was reassuring in a way. I knew where she was. We were together. But it also pained me because as well as I, she was suffering from the touch of the God-forsaken Weeping Angel.

With all my strength I pushed against the force of our plummet and wrapped my arms around her. I didn't care about me. I had to a least try to keep her safe.

Then we made impact. Bella lay on top of me and I took all the force. I wouldn't loosen my grip on her.

Now I could see again. Though it was sill dark, it was a different type of darkness. It was night. Only a few moments ago was it an overcast midday.

We were sill in the forest. But it was different. Unnervingly different. The Tardis was gone. The air was cleaner and it was about ten degrees warmer.

Bella raised her head to take in her new surroundings as I was. She gasped loudly.

With a slight tremble in her voice she was the first one of us to speak since we landed here. "Edward where are we?… Or should I say when?"

She was right. When?…


	9. Suspense

**Chapter 9**

The Doctor's POV

Suddenly I heard Bella scream from outside.

Edwards expression instantly changed from the shock like state - while staring at the increasingly curious letter - to one of anger. Obviously reflecting his love and protectiveness of Bella.

He turned immediately to run out the door as he threw the letter to me. I grabbed it off of the floor and shoved it into my coat pocket. The letter was now down lower on my list of priorities. Even if it was somehow in Edward's handwriting, Bella was in danger.

Edward's vampire speed was like a blur to me. No way would I be able to keep up, but with my timey-whimy detector in hand I ran out of the Tardis as fast as my Timelord body could take me.

Bella and Edward were no where to be seen. I called for them but there was no response.

Then, the timey-whimy detector began to give off signals, stronger and more clearer than ever. I followed the signal. The readings were off the scale. It was so close. New.

Much to my dismay as I ran around the Tardis I saw nothing. That could only mean one thing.

Bella and Edward were gone.

It was all my fault. I should have brought them back to their house as soon as we made it to the Tardis and got what we needed. Instead I had to start showing off as always. Now my new friends and more of my dear old friend's family have gone missing and it's all my fault.

The atmosphere was eerie and cold. You could see my breath rise in the air like wisps of smoke. I could sense that the Weeping Angels were still near. Planning their attack on my Tardis no doubt. But if there was one thing I could put a stop to it would be them getting their hands on my precious ship.

I ran as fast as I could back into my ship. While trying carefully to look behind my back and being completely aware of my surroundings. The last thing anyone wanted was for me to get trapped in the past as well. Right now I had to use everything in my power to get Carlisle's loving family back home safe and sound. I made it. Unconsciously, by force of habit, I closed the door behind me, though with more force then normal. Probably due to my frustration.

I started her engine and set it to land just outside the door of Carlisle's house. The detector was sill giving off readings. There must be more then one of these creatures out there. It would certainly make more sense, as last time I met them they were in a group of four. Also, I seriously doubt one alone could outsmart two vampires.

In record time, I landed outside the house. I bolted speedily out of the Tardis doors. Taking two steps of the porch at a time. I ran into the sitting room where everyone was sill gathered.

Obviously waiting for me to return _with_ Bella and Edward.

They immediately noticed my urgency and the absence of two more members of their beloved family. The atmosphere inside the room instantly changed, but I cold fell a sense of calm trying to force its self upon me.

Before I ran into the room I heard a light lilt of laughter. I noticed that there were now more vampires in the room. Five more to be exact, two male and three female. The room was becoming almost crowded but with the elegance of the vampires it was hardly noticeable.

"Doctor what's going on? What happened?" Carlisle inquired with obvious worry.

Before I could respond, the one named Alice began to speak in a grim tone while clutching the hand of one who tried to attack me earlier. Jasper I think he's called. Such a shame I had to meet this nice family under these circumstances.

"I can't see Bella and Edward anymore," Alice said through a dry sob. She squeezed Jasper's hand tighter, almost looking for support.

Everyone in the room gasped, including the newcomers. Their faces staring intently at me. Waiting for my answer.

I confirmed their worst fears "I am so sorry, but the creatures have taken Bella and Edward."

The room succumbed to countless dry, heart-wrenching sobs. Edward's daughter Renesmee still cradled in Jacob's arms began wailing, releasing countless tears into his chest. He tried to soothe her by rubbing the back of her head. He obviously cared a great deal for her. He tried to be strong for her but he was clearly as upset as everyone else.

"I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. Believe me when I say this: I will try everything in my power to get them home." I said sincerely, my voice un-breaking,

Carlisle stepped towards me. He began to speak his voice full of compassion. He was still the same compassionate man I had met all those years ago. "Don't blame yourself Doctor, it is not your fault. My extended family arrived while you were gone to the Tardis and I explained everything to them-"

"We came to celebrate, but we are staying help and give our support. Our family hasn't been the best towards yours, but we are here now and we will come in the future whenever you may need us," said a tall dark haired man.

Carlisle turned and thanked the man. "What's your name?" I asked with genuine interest.

"It's Eleazar and this my mate Carmen and the rest of my family, Tanya, Kate and her mate Garrett." Eleazar explained while pointing to the various members of his family.

"Thank you, we're going to need all the help we can get. I won't let anyone else get hurt. I will have Emmett, Bella and Edward returned to you as soon a possible. I'll put an end to the Weeping Angels' meddling."

"You're right Doctor," Carlisle agreed. "We have to stop them before they have a chance to hurt anyone else." Carlisle stayed serious and looked to his family then returned his gaze to me "Did you get what you wanted from the Tardis? Did you bring our letter?"

"Yes, I brought the letter, but you won't believe it. Before he and Bella went missing, Edward said the note on the front was in his handwriting. But if we look at it in a positive view it might be the clue we need to tell us where they are," I answered.

The room was engulfed with more gasps and whispers.

"I knew it… It really was them who gave me the letter. I hadn't thought about getting that letter in a long time. I obviously didn't know Bella and Edward at the time they gave me it so I didn't recognize then. It wasn't until today when I thought about the meeting that I put things together," Carlisle explained almost incredulously with a mixture of shock.

"So we perhaps know when they are but that sill leaves Emmett. This letter might just have the answers. I think it would be best if we open and read it right away." As I said this I pulled the letter out of my pocket, smoothed down its crinkled edge's from shoving it into my pocket and handed it to Carlisle so he could read aloud his son's writing.

He went to gently rip the seal off the letter after a few moments staring at the note on the front of the letter. The letter its self was a discoloured dusty yellow, due to its age and storage in a dusty old box. Then Carlisle was suddenly interrupted.

"Wait! Someone's coming!" Alice said loudly causing all the eyes in the room that were locked on Carlisle to suddenly gaze questionably upon her.

Then door bell rang.

"Since when did you guys get a door bell?" Jacob asked. His tone sounded slightly rude but truly he was being innocent.

"We've always had one, you mutt, just don't seem to know how to use it!" Rosalie spat through a deep growl at him. It was clear that they didn't like each other- the angry looks they now shared with each other showed that very clearly.

Rosalie broke from Esme's caring embrace and sat up gracefully from the couch, heading towards the door to undoubtedly answer it.

We all waited for Alice to give us an answer as to who it was but she just shrugged her small shoulders. She obviously didn't know.

A boisterous laugh erupted from the hallway.

Everyone had slight confusion spread across their faces. I on the other hand knew exactly who's laugh it was.

I headed towards the hall way, Carlisle was definitely following. I heard more of the conversation floating in from the front door.

"You must be Rosalie, he was wrong, you are even more beautiful than he described. Hello… I'm C-"

"Step away from the married woman, Jack!" I exclaimed interrupting him as I made it to the door way.

"I was just saying _hello_!" he yelled.

He dropped Rosalie's hand and gave her a wink. "Maybe later Blondie," he said smoothly with a cheeky smirk dominating his face.

She had an incredulous and somewhat stunned look on her face and I couldn't blame her.

He took a step forward and nodded to greet me "Doctor," he said with a straight, serious tone.

I nodded back. "Captain."


	10. Strange

**Chapter 10**

Emmett's POV

Well that was weird…

"Jasper!… Jasper!" I yelled with an edge to my voice as I pulled myself up off the ground. There was a faint outline of my body in the soil as a result of my impact. What the hell just happened?

"Jasper!… Jasper!" I repeated while I began to search for him. I quickly realised my surroundings seemed odd. I thought there were more trees then this. Everything doesn't seem to be overgrown anymore, it's neat even. No moss engulfed trees nor sprawling thorns. The rush from a fresh kill must have distracted me for me to notice the change in this part of the forest.

A slight panic began to set in. I noticed that the bear I had mauled and half drained was gone. That _'thing' _must have taken it. No that's stupid, it's not even real. But why did everything go black? I must be really deprived of my O-positive goodness. Jasper was right I should hunt more often. My imagination has gone mad with starvation.

Why wasn't Jasper answering me?

My face suddenly fell. Maybe he was hurt. I began to run fast, frantically searching for my brother whilst calling out his name.

I felt strange, unnerved, and frustrated. I knew I wasn't in the forest anymore. But how? This place looked more like an old fashioned public park. It smelt weird. There was definitely no animals, though there was a faint scent of human slightly west.

How did I end up here? Maybe these depressing looking statues are more real then I'd like to think.

With still no sign of Jasper, I made it to a large gray pebble path with neat buckets of shrubbery placed almost strategically either side. To the left of me was a large iron gate. It was locked so I continued right, following the path. I could hear the constant crunch of the gravel beneath me. I walked at a brisk human speed. I wasn't sprinting but I wasn't strolling joyfully either. I was cautious… Well, by my standards. I had to find out where I was and what was going on.

I soon realised that I was in a private estate as a large, old-fashioned, Victorian looking, gray house came into view.

I noticed two human women as they started to walk towards me, with a stance and glare with the intent to intimidate me. Obviously it didn't work. They should be scared of me if anything.

They were dressed like someone from the 1800's. There must be a costume party or something. Both woman were wearing dresses but had ties and other features to make them look more masculine. Both were wearing brown hats with their long hair pinned back. They weren't very attractive looking. Nothing compared to my Rosalie.

One of the women was a tall, thin, fair brunette wearing all brown, with a pointy nose, far too big for her small, heart shaped face. The other was shorter, not like Alice but more Bella's height, and was blonde and chubby, wearing gray plaid. Neither of them wore any makeup. **(A/N: Pictures on Profile)**

Suddenly they both raised two pistols. I assumed that they were loaded. I wasn't scared or nervous. I knew their bullets wouldn't leave a dent in me, but what if they hurt someone else.

Anger surged through me. I raised my hands to look like I wouldn't cause any trouble but who knew what I may do later. I decided to surrender- or at least look like it.

"Hey… hey… there is no need to be pointing guns at me!" I said in a light tone, not sounding overly serious.

They looked at me with slight confusion. Then quickly straightened their faces and pulled the triggers.

I never felt the bullets ricochet off my body. When all of a sudden behind me I heard a low agonising howl.

I turned around not knowing what to expect and I wasn't disappointed. It was like no other creature I had seen before and believe me I have seen a lot of weird stuff in my existence.

Simultaneously while absorbing its appearance, I picked up its scent. It was unappetising, but not like the werewolves. It smelt sour. But even as its life gushed from its newly wounded chest, I had no intention to drain it off its blood. It held its large claws to its chest as it died. It had a dirty, brown, wrinkly, hairy complexion with a large head and huge fangs. **(A/N: Picture on Profile) **It was grotesque but somehow I felt it didn't have any reason to be killed.

I swerved around to face the women again, my anger bubbling under my skin. "What was that for?! It didn't do anything wrong and you killed it!" I yelled letting my true vampire self slip through.

"It's our duty for queen and country," the tall brunette said calmly yet with a stern voice.

"Lucky you're a vampire or we would have disposed of you too," the blonde said coldly.

"Wait…" I responded "How do you humans know what I am?"

"You're textbook," the brunette began. "You're pale, big, fast and I assume strong. The only thing wrong is the colour of your eyes. I've never met a vampire before. Not many in our institute have, you also are too hard to capture and detain, so our records are a little sketchy."

"Who are you?" I demanded.

The blonde replied coldly "Torchwood."

Who?

"Right…" I said confused. "Where am I?"

The women looked at each other with incredulous expressions then turned to face me again. The brunette stepped forward and answered "Just outside Cardiff city, you're American aren't you?"

I didn't respond. Cardiff! How the hell! I'm in Wales! But that's impossible. Stupid statues!

The woman's already stern looks turned even more cross, and the blonde began to speak harsher then ever. "You can fight, or you can come peacefully."

"Where?" I asked, tensed.

"To our base, we would like to run some tests for the benefits of our research," the brunette explained.

"Look, I don't mean any harm. I just want to return home to my family," I said defensively and truthfully.

"Fine, we will just then have to take you by force. Look, you're on British soil and now are a threat to our empire. We have the right to kill you if you don't comply to our demands Mr.?" the blonde said forcefully.

"Cullen," I stated.

Didn't they understand I could kill them both in less then a second. They couldn't take me and there would be no material strong enough to hold me and my strength.

But I surrendered. I didn't want to make this situation any worse. Also I could show them that I wasn't a threat. Maybe they could help me find away home.

"Ok, I'll go with you on one condition. Tell me what that creature is," I said as I turned and gazed upon the dead monster on the ground.

"It's a Weevil, an alien. That's what our institute does. We deal with aliens," the brunette explained without any emotion or with her voice breaking.

"Aliens!" I exclaimed incredulously as my eyes widened while staring at this _'Weevil' _thing.

"But I'm not an alien" I mumbled as I tried to convince myself that that was a statement and not a question.

The women didn't reply.

"But why would you want me?" I asked with genuine curiosity.

"Like I said, you're a threat to our kingdom. Now come, our carriage awaits." the blonde demanded.

Carriage? Ok, have I just been sucked into a weird and wrong period movie?! I followed the two women as a sign of my surrender. Also, like they requested, I followed peacefully.

We walked to the other side of the large building and in my amazement and disbelieve there was a black, horse drawn carriage waiting. I shook my head in disbelief. As I did this the women giggled to each other and the brunette whispered "Jack is going to love this one. He's quite handsome isn't he?"

I rolled my eyes as I climbed into the carriage. The brunette joined me inside while the blonde went up front.

"How long will it take us to get to this base place?" I ask innocently. The carriage began to move.

"Not long," the woman said. She sighed "Would it be too rude to ask your first name Mr. Cullen? I'm Alice and out front is my partner in more ways then one, Emily."

I sighed and looked out the window. Her saying the name Alice made me think of my family. I missed them. Though I haven't being away from them for too long, I was in another country and what seems like another time. God, Edward's going to kill me if I miss tonight's ceremony. I really have to get home.

It was quiet. Neither Alice nor I said anything. It was awkward. I was her prisoner and what do you say to someone who wants to do experiments on you?

I laughed to myself. Normally I don't mind playing the prisoner…. Well, when Rosalie's involved.

I felt compelled to fill the silence.

"So you work with aliens. Wow!"

....idiot....


	11. Acquaintance

**Chapter 11**

Emmett's POV

The city was not what I expected.

From what I've seen in magazines and on TV, Cardiff was just like any other small modern city. But this, this was different.

There was a number of horses and carriages, children playing in the streets and everyone looked like they had just jumped from a Dickens novel.

I assumed us to be in the city's centre. It smelt dirty, old fashioned. There was loud, noisy chatter coming from the crowd of barterers and socialisers.

The carriage finally stopped at the docks. I stepped out of the carriage as did Alice. Emily was now stood in front of me and Alice behind. They began leading me to our destination. They led me to a sewerage system and we headed underground.

I couldn't believe what was happening to me. Maybe I'm dreaming, but that's impossible: I'm a vampire. The only possible explanation is time travel. Ah Ha! Take that Marty McFly!

Their underground lair was impossibly Victorian looking but there was some equipment that stood out. It was completely out of place and probably still would be if I were in modern times.

We went deeper into their base. The room we entered resembled the inner workings of a submarine. Three large, thick, filthy, rusted, metal doors in a row, with a dungeon like atmosphere. It dawned on me, that's exactly what it was.

"Get in there!" Emily yelled venomously, as they tried to push me in ineffectively.

I rolled my eyes. "Hello? Vampire, remember?!"

"Like you said: you can't capture us that easily," I said through a smirk. Their tempers began to slip through, giving me an incentive to annoy them even more.

"Get in the darn cell you bloodsucker! Like we said we will find a way to kill you!" Alice yelled shrilly.

"Oh! Like to play dirty do we? You know I'm not a monster, if you wanted to play kinky you could of asked nicely. Then again there nothing wrong with caging a beast," I said with a wink.

Emily pulled out her pistol and raised it to my head, pressing it above my right ear. "Get in the cell," she said with so much anger and intensity it was almost a whisper, giving any vampires growl a run for its money.

Before I could respond a loud male voice bellowed from the door way.

"Hey, hey! What's going on here?"

Emily dropped her outstretched arm and put down the gun. The man entered the room and began to walk towards me. He was relatively tall with dark hair and a long blue coat. He didn't smell exactly human. He smelt wrong. It was like he was stale or gone off.

A smile broke his face as he appraised me. "So we have a vampire in our mist. Never thought you ladies had it in you."

"He's different, odd even. He came peacefully!" Alice said.

"Really?! He hasn't even tried to kill you yet? My experiences with vampires in the past would make me believe otherwise," the man said pensively.

"Hello?! I'm right here and I'm not a monster. I don't drink human blood through my own choice," I stated, my tone becoming more serious.

"Interesting!" he exclaimed. "Ladies, can you please give me a minute alone with him," he requested, taking his glance from my face and placing it on theirs. They both nodded and exited the room peacefully. Emily left with her gun in hand.

"Don't worry about Alice and Emily, they can be a bit harsh sometimes. I'm trying to change their outlook on things, but you know what they say you can't teach an old dog new tricks," the man said as if trying to befriend me.

He stepped closer to me and stretched out his hand obviously waiting for me to shake it. "Sorry, I never introduced myself. Its Captain Jack Harkness" he said cheerfully with a wide smile.

I shuck his hand out of politeness but he held on too long and it made me uncomfortable. He didn't even flinch at my temperature. He winked at me.

"I'm Emmett Cullen," I responded timidly.

"By looks of you I'm guessing you're not from around here," he said meaning it to be a question. "Let me guess… ummm early 21st century."

"How did you know?" I asked bewildered.

"Your clothes," he stated. I stared down to my clothes. They were nothing out of the ordinary, just a football jersey, a pair of old jeans and a pair of old Nikes, that I'm surprised Alice or Rose hasn't asked me to get rid of yet. I quickly realised that I must be sticking out like a sore thumb in this time I seem to have landed in.

"What date is it?" I asked trying not to sound stupid.

"May 15th 1889," he said obviously trying not to sound patronising.

"Wow…" I whispered. I was taken aback. I knew I had my silly theories but having it confirmed was something else entirely.

Jack noticed my bewildered expression. "Are you okay?"

I replied "Yeah… its just… wow… I-"

"How did you get here?" He inquired interrupting my babbling.

"I don't know to be honest, one minute I was having fun with my brother and the next thing I know this angel, statue like thing came out of nowhere and as I went to check it out, I blinked out of habit and when I opened my eyes I was in 1889. It's weird man, I know!" I explained.

"Hummm… it must have been those Weeping Angels. I've never encountered them before, but by the sound of things I would bet that's how you ended up here," he said as if consoling me.

"Don't you know any way I could get home to my family or at least try?" I asked

"Sorry, I don't have a time machine on me," he smiled apologetically but while trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"I've haven't met many vampires in my time, but you're welcome to stay here if you like," he said smoothly while he winked at me.

My eyes winded and I blurted out quickly "Sorry! I'm a married man."

"Shoot!" he clicked his right fingers and shrugged his shoulders while patting me on the back "Ah well, it was worth the shot," he said half smiling. "If you want we can continue this conversation upstairs in my office. It will be more comfortable up there. I would offer you a drink, but I understand that you don't and-"

"I'm fine thanks" I said interrupting him. Jack seemed nice and more laid back then the other two witches I had already been dealing with today. I could get to like this guy. "Let's go upstairs," I agreed.

He nodded still with the smirk on his face and we both turned to head for the door. Jack took is first step and as I took mine I sighed. Jack suddenly stopped and turned to face me again.

"You miss your family a lot, don't you?" he inquired his tone becoming more serious.

"Yes…" I replied sheepishly. God, this conversation has taken a turn for the worst. It's sentimental! Ewwww…

"You probably don't understand but my family mean everything to me. They're my life and I'd do anything to get them back again," I answered sincerely.

Jack sighed "I understand, as you probably guessed I'm out of place too. I'm from the 51st century and I haven't see my family In… well… a long time too," he empathised. "I'll try everything to help you find your way home."

"Thanks" I replied gratefully, half smiling.

We both turned and continued to head up stairs.

"So, tell me about your family. What are they like?"

"Ummm…" I mumbled. Where to start?

"Would you believe the day I get lost in Cardiff, of all places, is the day my little brother of sorts is renewing his wedding vows. He asked me to best man. God, he's going to kill me for missing the ceremony," I half laughed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll understand and forgive you, he's your brother," he said while grimacing with a look of regret when he said the word brother.

I sighed "And my Rosalie. My gorgeous Rose."

"Rose.. Is beautiful name," he smiled, as if remembering something, almost nostalgic. "She must be your wife?"

"Yes, the love of my life," I laughed subconsciously as if trying to hide any pain or sentimentality. I don't know how Edward handles confessing his love for Bella and Nessie continually throughout every day.

I stayed silent as we made it to and entered his office. He signalled for me to sit in a seat in front of his desk and I did so. He walked over to the other side and sat in his larger, more comfortable chair. He leaned over the table a picked up an expensive looking and matching crystal decanter and glass. He poured some of its contents into his glass.

"I'll make it a double," he said lightly "I'll have yours too. Don't worry, I don't have a drinking problem or anything. Well not yet anyway," he laughed.

I didn't no what kind of drink he was pouring though I knew it was alcohol, I had almost totally forgotten everything about food and drink since becoming a vampire. I'm not even allowed in the kitchen anymore ever since the microwave incident when Bella and Edward idiotically left me to baby-sit Nessie. I even had to pay for a new kitchen. Oh! And the lamp in the living room, but that's another story.

I smiled and laughed nostalgically. Jack noticed. I changed my smile to a frown and laugh to a sigh.

"Don't worry I'll try my best, as long as it takes, one day I will get you home," Jack said his tone becoming serious again.

Then it clicked.

"As long as it takes… as long as it takes," I repeated. Jack didn't follow.

I jumped from my seat, knocking it over. I was fast, at vampire speed. It made Jack jump in his seat.

"You see its simple, even I get it!" I pointed towards myself.

"I'm a vampire, as you know, so I'm obviously immortal. I can wait and rejoin my family when the time comes. I know it will be hard and lonely but I could try. I'm sure there's something I could do." I exclaimed enthusiastically.

Jack was silent, absorbing every word I said. Then he sighed. "Sorry, I don't think that will work."

The broad, ecstatic smile on my face disintegrated. I picked up the chair and sat back down, putting my now balled up fists on the table.

"But why?" I mumbled disheartened.

"I wish it was that simple Emmett, I really do, but time is complicated. It involves things you don't understand. Not even I understand it fully. If you were to wait Emmett and go to your family, your old life, it would cause a paradox or at least it would have destroyed two thirds of the universe." he explained.

"Oh… and that would be bad?" I asked un-balling my fists.

"Yes, very bad," he replied. I sighed. He gave me a concerned look.

"Look… there's something about myself that I haven't told you… I'm immortal. Unlike you I do age, but very slowly. I'm waiting here in Cardiff for someone called the Doctor, though I don't know when he'll be here, he will be able to help us. But while I'm waiting I could also visit your family on the day you were attacked by the Weeping Angel. I could tell them where and when you are and they with the help of the Doctor could come and get you and bring you home to your family," he suggested.

A huge, teeth baring smile stretched across my face. "Thank you," I replied. "But why are you doing this?"

"I like you Emmett and not to mention I think your hot," he laughed and I joined in, weirdly.

"I also want to apologise for the way my co-workers treated you. I'm new in this institute and I trying to change the way things are done around here. Embrace alien technology and life forms, not destroy them for _"queen and country"_. We need to prepare ourselves, the 21st century is when it all changes" Jack admitted.

"I can help," I suggested "I'll be waiting too won't I? There's got to be something I can do?"

Jack smiled without showing any teeth. He outstretched his hand for me to shake it. I obeyed the gesture.

"Welcome to Torchwood."

"Deal?" I asked.

Jack smiled now showing his white teeth and winked again.

"Deal."


	12. Answers?

**Chapter 12**

The Doctor's POV

"Jack, what are you doing here?" I asked trying to sound more friendly than rude.

Rosalie, Carlisle, Jack and I were all still lingering in the hallway.

"I've word on Emmett a-" he began to explain.

"What! You know where he is!?" Rosalie exclaimed, interrupting him, her once agonised voice now filling with hope.

Jack nodded sincerely and smiled. A slight grin broke Rosalie's face.

"Please come in and make yourself comfortable. You must explain everything to us. My family is gathered here," Carlisle said as he gestured towards the living room.

Carlisle led the way as the three of us followed. The living room's whispers grew silent as we entered. Everyone's eyes were fixed on our new guest.

"Okay everybody this is-" I began.

"Captain Jack Harkness," Jack smiled, showing his teeth. Esme walked over from the couch, welcomed him and returned to sit with Rosalie following her.

"You have news of Emmett, don't you?" Alice inquired.

Jack winked at Alice. "Sure do!"

"Jack, stop it!" I retorted.

Suddenly Jasper flung himself from his and Alice's embrace and was now growling into Jacks face.

"Did you know I'm an empath?! I'd watch yourself if I were you!" Jasper threatened.

Jack raised his hands defensibly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"I know what you meant!" Jasper snarled back. Suddenly his scowl changed to a look of distaste. His nose wrinkled, then his expression relaxed.

"Sorry, don't take any offence but you smell stale, rotten even," Jasper said trying to sound as inoffensive as possible.

Simultaneously everyone in the room excluding myself inhaled, absorbing Jacks scent no doubt. They all one by one wrinkled there nose's.

"You're right: gone off, but a hint of human," Tanya said with the look of distaste becoming more prevalent on her face.

"Well, let me explain. My smell might just be the result of why I'm here." Jack began. Everyone including myself gave him our undivided attention.

"You see, I'm immortal like you, minus the whole _"I want to suck your blood"_ complex, thankfully. But I do age, just very slowly. But that's not the point. When Emmett was attacked by the Weeping Angels he was sent to Cardiff, May 15th 1889-" Jack paused as a number of gasps engulfed the room.

"We met and befriended each other. Also, he- with my help- tried everything to get himself home but nothing worked, so it left us with no choice. I waited. Thankfully and surprisingly the Doctor is now here to help. At least we won't have to go to trouble of finding you now. My plan is working out better then I thought." Jack explained.

"Excellent!" I exclaimed enthusiastically.

"So, does this mean we get Emmett home?" Rosalie asked, slightly confused.

"Oh Yes!" I replied "Ha ah! Just a quick trip in the Tardis should do it!" I said rubbing my hands together.

"That simple?" Carlisle asked, oozing with hope.

"That simple," I responded smiling.

Everyone in the room was beaming. Carlisle shook Jack's hand and thanked him gratefully for his help.

"So I get my son home," Esme said as she closed her eyes and let out a sigh of relief. If she could she probably would be crying tears of joy right now. Suddenly her eyes flicked open and pain stretched across her face, dissolving any of her new found hope. "Wait… what about Bella and Edward?"

The atmosphere of the room completely changed as it refilled with pain, everyone realising that our troubles were nowhere near finished yet.

"Don't worry I _will_ get them home too, there is no doubt about that!" I reassured. "We still have Edwards letter, that might give us all the answers we've been looking for."

Everyone's attention was now on Carlisle who still had the letter in his hand. It was like a tennis mach, everyone's glares bouncing from one person to the next.

The room was dead silent, bar Renesmee's quiet but pained sniffling.

Carlisle finished ripping the seal of the mysterious letter. He pulled the letter gently from its envelope. The letter's age and wornness matched its exterior. He gasped.

His voice trembled "It's… it's written in blood…"

Everyone looked on in shock, but on one was as shocked as Carlisle. He raised the letter to his nose and sniffed. "No… no… it can't be," he mumbled shaking his head.

"Carlisle, please what does the letter say?" Esme begged.

Carlisle took a deep breath and began to read aloud.

_Dear Carlisle and the Doctor,_

_I am so sorry, it is all my fault._

_The thousands of lives and families I __have destroyed… but I could not help it._

_I know what I have done is selfish and horrible, but I had to._

_I don't regret the act but I regret the consequences that followed._

_Carlisle you of all people must understand._

_Please we need your help._

_Bella and I are in 1917. It is the 20th of August._

_We are physically fine, but most importantly we are together._

_Please, tell Renesmee we love her._

_Always, Bella and Edward._

The silence was overthrown by a number of dry sobs. Maybe reading the letter aloud wasn't the best idea. Renesmee began to cry more profusely. Everyone was whispering and gasping among themselves.

"All this letter has done is create more questions, not answer them," I said while Carlisle still stared intently at the letter. Not saying a word.

"Okay, we know when they are, but not where," Alice said timidly. From what I read in Edward's mind I could tell that she was different. Not acting herself. She was obviously hurt from the loss of her family members and the fact that her visions were not helping.

"She's right Doctor, we have no idea where they are," Jack agreed.

Everyone, including myself looked to Carlisle. He was stunned. Still staring at the letter.

He began to mumble, barely audible. His voice and eyes twisting with pain.

"I know where they are…" he paused.

"Oh… Edward… I can't believe he actually did it."


	13. Anguish

**Chapter 13**

Bella's POV

"Edward, where are we?" I asked as I pulled out of our embrace and pushed myself off the ground. Edward followed as we both rose slowly, slow even for a human. We turned, absorbing every detail of our new surroundings. Edward put his arm tightly and protectively around my waist. I suspect that he won't be letting go of me any time soon.

We were in the forest… well _a_ forest. It wasn't Forks anymore, I knew that for sure.

"I don't know," he replied honestly and quietly. His body was stiff. A furrow creased between his eyebrows.

"It's night-time, that's weird," I said unnerved.

"Yes…" he replied simply but in a clearly stressed tone. Then he was silent.

"Edward, are you okay?" I asked in concern.

"Yes…" he repeated and the silence returned. "I'm just making sure that we are safe."

"I don't smell, see or hear anything," I contributed.

"I don't sense anything either," he responded. The furrow between his eyebrows flattened and his whole body relaxed. He turned me around to face him, so I buried my face in his chest.

"We're not going home for a while are we?" I mumbled, subconsciously trying to deny it.

"No, don't say that," he reassured, while rubbing my shoulders. His hand trailed down my arm and he clutched my left hand. He swerved around quickly, pulling me after him.

"Come on, we must find out where we are," he said quickly.

"No Edward, wait… What about Renesmee?" I sobbed.

He stopped and turned around to face me again. A new wave of pain overtaking his face as if he was hit by a truck of emotion. He pulled me to him holding me closer and tighter as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I sure she's safe with our family. Don't worry Bella love, I will get us home. We will find a way," he said as if trying to convince himself as well as me.

"But what if we're stuck here?" I asked. He didn't respond. He was silent. "What if we never see her again?" I said through the countless dry sobs that were consuming my body.

"I won't let that happen. I promise you," he paused. "We will find a way to contact the Doctor. Then the three of us will be back together. I promise. We just have to calm down," he said trying to comfort me as he rubbed circles into my back. It did little to soothe me.

He was clearly as upset as me but he was able to keep himself together better. He broke our stare, leaning away from me. Changing the placement of his eyes from my face to the distance.

"We have not been this far away from her since she was born. I really don't like it. We don't even know where we are… the thought of losing her is… unbearable… I can't-" he confessed.

"Shush, It will be okay," I interrupted him. It was my turn to comfort him. I squeezed his hand in mine, not letting go. I tried to believe my own words with little success. What if we really were stuck here?

I would never see any of my family again. My brothers and sisters, Carlisle or Esme, Charlie, Jacob… Renesmee. My precious child. I thought of the moments this morning, our embrace, holding her in my arms and how now I realise I took those moments for granted. She's already growing up so fast, now I could be missing everything. All her firsts, the moments where she needs a shoulder to cry on, the mother-daughter support and care we would show each other. That's all gone… and it's all my fault.

"I'm so sorry Edward. I'm the reason that we're here. If I hadn't been so stupid-" I began though Edward quickly interrupted me.

"No Bella, stop. If anyone is to blame its me. I was the one who distracted you. I-" this time I interrupted him though now my voice filled with an uneasy sense of frustration.

"No, no, no! Edward it really is all my fault that we're in this mess. I was the one who idiotically left the Tardis. I am the one who-" he interrupted me again though this time he cupped my face in this hands.

"Please Bella listen, do not ever blame yourself. You did nothing wrong. It's those Weeping Angles who are at fault if anything," he began, as he caressed my cheek in a comforting motion as if trying to rub away my invisible tears.

"What's important is that we are together," he stated "Even if we are stuck here - which we will not be - we will always have each other. Together. I will never let you go and that's one promise I know I will be able to keep."

He sighed "Right now, what I think will be best is to find out where… I mean _when_ we are. If we do that we could get a message, somehow to the Doctor. He will come to get us and bring us home like he said he would do if it was possible with Emmett," he paused. "Actually, now that I think about it, it might not be too hard to figure out when we are… I think I even know how we contact the Doctor as well."

"Wait, what do you mean?" I asked confused. He dropped his hands from my face.

"You were not paying much attention when we were in the Tardis were you?" He asked lightly as a slight smirk broke out on his face. Though the new lightness was barely noticeable it quickly dissolved as he returned to the severity and seriousness of the situation.

"The letter for the Doctor and Carlisle, it was from me… it was in my handwriting and I am sure of it. Initially I was shocked, I could not understand why the letter would be from me. But now when I think about it, it's obvious, It's how we contact the Doctor. Carlisle also got the letter in 1917 so that explains to us what year we have landed in." he explained.

"What… but that's-" I stammered incredulously.

"Impossible," he interrupted finishing my sentence. "Yes, that's what I thought but like the Doctor said: Time is complicated."

Both the Doctor and Edward were right, time was complicated, this entire situation was complicated. My expression suddenly changed from one of bewilderment to one of understanding when my brain registered it's new revelation.

"I don't think you noticed this but Carlisle stared at you and I when he first mentioned the letter. He must of made the connection then. Did you hear anything from his thoughts?" I asked.

He sighed again "Sorry about that. The fact that I was quite and pensive those few minutes. Sorry if I worried you. I know what happened must have frightened you, it did me and I should have talked about it or at least said something, but after reading a mind like the Doctor's…" he paused like he was lost for words. "It was astonishing yet disturbing all at the same time. I needed some time to come to terms with that. I never experienced anything quite like it… But you're right Carlisle did think of us. It was us who gave him the letter, he just didn't recognise us because he didn't know us yet."

"Time is complicated," I sighed. Edward chuckled and squeezed my hand.

"Come on, we have to find out where we are," he said as he turned, however this time more gently. I followed side by side with our fingers intertwined. We walked at a human pace.

"So we're in 1917?" I inquired, looking for some sort of confirmation.

"Yes, I guess. If we go by when Carlisle got the letter, but I never got the chance to read it. It smelt unusual though, it was a faint scent but It reminded me of something. I couldn't tell what it was though. It's probably due to its age or something. If you think about it positively though its kind of unbelievable, we have travelled trough time. Although it has brought more pain then joy or adventure," he replied as he looked forward with a straight face in the direction we were headed on our search for our location.

"You're right, it's amazing in a masochistic kind of way I suppose," I agreed. Then something important dawned on me.

"If I do my math you would still a human in this time, won't you?" I asked. Edward froze.

"Ummm yes. I would be 16," he said indifferently and emotionless.

"That must be weird for you, being in your past?" I said meaning it as a question.

"Ummm yes, I suppose" he hesitated. It was unlike him.

I often thought of want it was like for Edward as a human. Growing up in a completely different era, contrasting hugely to my 1990's upbringing. Maybe now I might get a small glimpse into what his time was sort of like.

Edward grew quiet. Not saying a word. We continued walking, still hand in hand though in silence. It wasn't exactly uncomfortable, but it wasn't totally content either. Edward seemed to be bothered by something. Was it something I said?

He stayed thinking quietly to himself like when he's overanalysing or aggrieved by a situation. We continued for what I assumed about 20 minutes, then Edward suddenly broke the silence.

"Do you smell that? Human, slightly east," he said calmly.

He was right, I smelt them now and I nodded. He tightened his grip on my hand and we started to run at vampire speed in the direction of the scent.

I wasn't worried about smelling humans, though I hadn't hunted in a while and the scent did make my throat burn a little, I knew both the humans and I were okay. I would easily control myself.

The scent got stronger as we grew closer. I could even hear them clearly now. It sounded like a town or at least something similar. We came to the forest's edge and began to walk quickly but at a human speed. We hid behind a tree, not wanting to expose ourselves just yet. Edward took his hand from mine and placed it around my waist pulling me closer to him. We leaned to the side of the large tree and glanced, carefully, making sure we wouldn't be seen.

I couldn't believe what I saw…


	14. Ability

**Chapter 14**

Bella's POV

I couldn't believe what I saw.

Everyone in the town was smartly dressed. The men in suits were escorting the ladies in dresses. There wasn't many cars only two or three drove by. Even a group of about five soldiers walked buy. It was like a picture out of a World War I history book.

Edward took his hand from around my waist, clutched my hand and he carefully stepped forward, edging away from the tree. I followed behind him as he lead the way, both of us completely silent. We tried our best not to draw attention to ourselves.

We exited the forest. Only a few people noticed us but it was nothing more then the usual stares. We walked across the road and stepped onto the footpath, all at a casual human speed. The amount of stares became overwhelming as more people began to notice us. It was like we were at the centre of attention. The topic of their whispers and gossip.

A tall woman walked by us, heading in the opposite direction. She looked me up and down before stopping her gaze at our intertwined fingers. Then raised her nose in disgust.

"_That was very rude," _I thought to myself as I let my shield down to let Edward hear my opinion. He didn't seem to acknowledge it. He just continued to stare forward.

I bowed my head and looked at myself to see what could of offended her. I quickly realised my clothes must have been to blame. Edward was ok, he was wearing a blue shirt with brown trousers and shoes. I on the other hand was wearing this white, turquoise, skinny jeans monstrosity. No matter what I could do I would stand out. Why of all the days did I have to try to please Alice.

I wanted Edward to say something but he just stayed quite. Suddenly he picked up our pace heading in the direction of this man. The man was no more then fifty, was wearing a hat and had a newspaper rolled up under his arm. The man looked slightly bewildered as we approached him. What was Edward doing?

"Excuse me Sir, could we borrow your newspaper for a minute please?" Edward asked, polite as ever. The mans stunned expression quickly relaxed as he responded.

"Of course you can son. Actually you can keep it. I have read it all already. All it is, is tripe any way," he said, as he handed the paper to Edward.

"Thank you Sir." Edward replied with a polite smile before he pulled on my arm gently signalling me to follow him. I could still feel the stares bore into me, resulting in me becoming more uncomfortable.

We walked quickly now, but not at a speed that would cause any human to become suspicious. We turned a corner before entering an alleyway. Edward stopped and let go of my hand. I dropped it to my side as Edward began to unroll the newspaper.

"What's the paper for?" I asked, still not able to comprehend his actions.

"The date," he replied simply.

"Also it might give us an indication of where we are," he continued.

"Oh… I get it," I thought aloud. He looked at me bewildered. He caught me off guard. "What I mean is: I didn't understand what you wanted the paper for. I didn't think this was the best time for reading," I confessed.

He half smiled before turning the front page towards me and pointing to the top right hand corner. "Look, we were right we're in 1917. The 20th of August to be exact."

"Whoa," I gasped, as I glanced at the rest of the page. The paper's name was what caught my attention.

"Wisconsin… we're in Wisconsin!" I stammered, stunned. Edward turned the paper back to face him.

"Yes, I guess so," he said as he began to read a loud. "The Eagle Tribune, Wisconsin's finest newspaper," he paused. "That must have been the Kettle Moraine State Forest we landed in. I hunted here about thirty years ago, I was even in this town Eagle but it looked completely different in the 70's."

"So we know where and when we are. All we need to do now is contact the Doctor," I said trying to continue our plan.

"Yes, we should make our way to Carlisle. I'm assuming that he's working in Chicago. We are not too far. It might take us a little while but we can run at top speed to get there," he frowned.

"Edward, are you alright?" I asked my voice filled with concern. "You've been awfully quite."

"Have I?…" he asked stunned. He sighed "Sorry, this has just being a lot to take in."

"I know what you mean. I feel the same," I reassured as I placed my hand on is shoulder "Do you know how to get there?" I asked.

"If we run east and once we hit Lake Michigan we can follow it south. If you want we can hunt on the way. It's been a while since we both went," he suggested.

"No, I'll be fine. I'd rather we got home as quickly as possible. We can hunt back in Forks. I'd planned to go later anyway." I replied sincerely.

"Okay… come on, the quicker we go, the quicker we will be home. It's dark and if we keep in on side roads, forests and such, people won't notice us," he said as he took my arm from his shoulder. He rolled up the newspaper and took about four steps forward, deeper into the alleyway. Then he threw the paper into an abandoned bin. He returned to me once again taking my hand in his.

We started to run as fast as we could. We ran and ran. All the while Edward was silent. There's something definitely wrong with him. Maybe it is just the situation were in. I wish he would share what was going on in his mind with me.

The distance between us and Carlisle's hospital seemed to be getting longer and longer. I knew it obviously wasn't but I just wanted to get home so badly. Normally I love a speedy run with Edward but this was different. I wanted our journey to be over as quick as possible. To pass the time I concentrated on Edward running beside me with our fingers interlocked. I needed him now more then ever. I don't know what I would of done or how I would of reacted if I was stuck here by myself. I will be forever grateful that he tried to save me from the Weeping Angels attack. I let down my shield to show him this.

"_I love you," _I thought. He half smiled and began caressing my thumb with his, though his silence didn't change. His frown returned as I let my shield spring back.

As an incentive for this run I concentrated on my family at home who were no doubt waiting for us. Also the scenery of 1917 was amazing, surreal even. But I couldn't absorb it fully as I was too worried about being stuck here. I was latching on to any hope our plan could give me.

The run felt like it was lasting forever, but thankfully I can never get tired. Suddenly Edward began to slow until he completely stopped.

He turned to face me and finally broke the silence that was plaguing us the past few hours. "Ok, we are close. So act human." he whispered.

I assumed we were getting deeper into the city. The more time I spent here the more I felt like I just stepped into a period movie.

The scent of human was very strong and coming from all directions. The burn in my throat was getting stronger and more persistent. I probably should have taken up Edwards offer to hunt. Then again, being home with my family is more important. I have enough confidence in my self control so I know I will be fine.

We walked quickly through the streets, but they were quiet. I didn't know what time it was because my watch was still set to Forks and 2009. I could tell it was late and that most of the humans must have been in bed. However any time a human did walk by us they stared at us intensely. If I could blush the red would never leave my cheeks. The staring irritated me but I don't think Edward even noticed. What ever was going on in that mind of his, he was completely absorbed by that.

We turned a corner and I saw the sign for Chicago University Hospital. We headed in that direction. I continuously followed Edward, he seemed to know where he was going. A large building came into view. I assumed it to be the hospital. It had a huge gate and we entered following the signs to its main entrance.

It was faint, but I could pinpoint his scent. Carlisle must have been here earlier or he was definitely inside the hospital.

There were no humans in sight as we made it to the main entrance. The scent of blood and sick was strong as obviously it would be. The sounds and smells emanating from the hospital were surprisingly not much different from today's hospitals.

I went to push open the door but Edward suddenly froze.

I turned to face him. My expression confused. He squeezed my hand and closed his eyes tightly. A furrow developing between his eyebrows.

"I can't go in there Bella" he mumbled as he shook his head.

"What? Why? Edward." I asked placing my hands on his face.

"Edward, please tell me what's going on inside that mind of yours. I know there's something wrong with you. Please open up to me, you know I'm always there for you."

His eyes shot open and he took my hands from his face and grasped them in his. "Bella. If you had a second chance to do something, would you take it?" he asked, almost sounding pained.

"It depends," I replied honestly and confused. "Edward please tell me what's going on?" I begged.

"Bella… I have to… I can't…" he began as if looking for the right way to phrase his sentence. "Come with me" was all he could manage to choke out.

He turned quickly as if he was about to run as fast as he could dropping my hands in the process. I gripped his shoulder and pulled him around to face me again before he could do anything.

"Bella, please…" he begged. " I have to go before I change my mind again!"

"Edward! Where do you have to go? Please let me inside that head of yours!" I practically screamed.

Suddenly my whole body grew stiff.

I could feel my shield begin to detach from my body. Not in the way it would when I would want Edward to read my mind, this was different. It wobbled unsteady, weak almost. it reminded me of when I first began to practice with it. Whatever it was doing I couldn't control it. It was taking all my strength.

It spread more slowly and carefully around Edward then it normally would. First it engulfed his entire body, then it slowly lifted from his feet, trailing up his legs then over the rest of his body. It stopped at his head and began to contract even more slowly and uneasy.

Suddenly Edward broke my stunned silence _"She looks shocked. God, what's wrong with her. I hope she's okay. I shouldn't put her and myself through this. We should just go straight to Carlisle and go home as soon as possible."_

I gasped as I realised his lips weren't moving.

"_God, something's definitely wrong with her," _he said panicked, but this lips were still not moving.

"Bella love, are you all right?" he asked panicked, but this time his lips did move. That's when I realised what was happening.

"I… I… can read your mind" I stammered out incredulous.

"But Bella that's impossible. That's not your power," he responded, confused.

"You thought, 'God, something's definitely wrong with her'" I said waiting for his reaction. He gasped, bewilderment engulfing his face.

"But how?" he asked stunned.

"Its like my shield has detached from my body and stretched itself around your brain," I explained in disbelieve.

Edwards face relaxed, with any sign of confusion disappearing. A huge grin stretched across his face. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me into a tight hug. My feet dangled of the ground. Simultaneously my shield left his body and returned safely to mine.

"Carlisle said your powers would develop! I'm so proud of you Bella. I love you so much!" he exclaimed while kissing me on my forehead.

I couldn't believe it. I was already stunned by how powerful my shield was, but now it was overwhelming.

"Wow…" I gasped.

"Wow, indeed," Edward chuckled while kissing my lips this time.

"Can you do it again?" he asked looking into my eyes.

My smile turned into a grimace "Just because this happened doesn't mean I've forgotten about before. Tell me what's going on with you. Where do you have to go?"


	15. Appetite

**Chapter 15**

Bella's POV

"Edward, please talk to me," I begged.

I placed my hands on either side of his face. He closed his eyes tightly, pained almost. He sighed.

"Read my mind again and I'll show you," he whispered.

My face tightened. I concentrated as hard as I could. The last time I read Edward's mind my shield did it involuntary. I didn't know how much strength and concentration it would take me to force it to work.

I pushed and I pushed. This time my shield didn't cover his whole body. It went straight to his head, contracting as uneasy as last time.

As he opened his eyes I finally heard the faint murmur of Edward's thoughts. Suddenly they became stronger and clearer and I understood exactly what he was thinking.

"_Nod if you can hear me," _he thought. I complied.

"_Ok, I'll show you," _he thought quickly as he stared intently at me waiting to judge my reaction to whatever he wanted to show me.

I gasped.

His memories started flashing before me. They were unclear, obviously human memories. He kept repeating the same three images. One of a house, another of a man and another of a woman.

A gasped when I realised who the woman was. She had the same bronze hair colour as Edward.

Stunned, I lost concentration and my shield sprung back. I groaned. I wanted to see more. The little I'd seen of Edward's mind was indescribable. Those beautiful memories. Now I could understand why Edward always wanted to read my mind so badly. There really is nothing else like it.

"Edward… I-" I whispered before he interrupted me gently but with obvious pain in this voice.

"Bella please, I need you to understand. Unlike you I can't remember much from my human life. Only little flashes of unclear memories like the ones I've just showed you. When I was first changed I blocked out all my memories. It pained me too much to think about my own past. But in the process I forgot nearly everything. I never realised until now how important those forgotten memories really were. I've been given a second chance here Bella and I'd like to take it. Just to see their faces one last time. To be able to have a clear memory of them. Would you not want the same if you had one last chance to see Charlie or Renée?" he confessed, opening completely up to me.

"But Edward, this is different. We're not in our time anymore. What about those paradox things the Doctor was on about?" I responded. Edward sighed and took my hands from is face, taking them in his and squeezing them to his chest.

"I know… I know… it's just…" he paused. "I won't interfere or anything. Just look on from the sidelines. Just enough to see their faces for one last time. Bella, please," he begged.

As soon as he stopped talking I wrapped my arms around him, holding him tight. "Edward, I'm not stopping you from seeing your parents. I understand completely. I would do anything for mine. I just want you to realise how dangerous this could be."

"I know," he repeated. "And thank you."

He smiled as he answered my hug by wrapping his arms around me.

There was so much I would do for Edward to make him happy. I really would do anything but I knew this was the one thing I couldn't give him. I couldn't stop him from seeing them, I would be a monster if I tried.

"Edward go," I said, pulling from our embrace.

"I want you to come with me. Like I promised, I'm not letting go of you," he said as he intertwined our fingers. "We just have to be careful and not let ourselves been seen. Nothing will go wrong," he said as if trying to convince.

"Ok, lets go," I nodded in response. I smiled without showing any of my teeth to show my support. I could tell he acknowledged and appreciated it as he swerved round as fast a he could. We started to run, hand in hand though I stayed a step behind him, following.

We were running for over five minutes, through countless alleyways. We ran out to a main road when suddenly he stopped.

In front of us was a three story town house. It was quaint, with flower baskets on the upper windowsills. Edward stiffened, his entire body froze. He took a deep breath before squeezing my hand and breathing out heavily. "I think we are here," he whispered.

"It will be ok," I reassured him. He took a step forward. There were no lights on in the house. But I could hear the relaxed heartbeats of its inhabitants. Three to be exact. Hearing them made me nervous for myself and Edward. I could not believe we were about to do this.

"It's late, they must be asleep," I stated.

"Hmmm," was all he could respond with.

He dropped my hand and walked over to the larger window on the ground floor. He effortlessly opened it, slowly using his strength to break the weak, dated latches. He signalled for me to follow him. He lifted one leg over the windowsill as I stepped towards him. He grabbed my hand pulling me in after him.

"This is trespassing," I whispered quietly.

"Technically, it's my house," he responded lightly. He sighed as he took in our surroundings.

It was a living room, decent size. An upright piano stood in the opposite end of the room. With a fireplace to our side, still with a few dying embers.

I followed as he lead the way out the living room door into a hallway. Everything was clean and old fashioned, no wide screen TV or even a telephone. Not that I was expecting any, as that would be silly it being 1917 and all but I'm just amazed at how different a life it must have been for Edward back then… I mean now… God! This is getting confusing!

We walked slowly down the hallway until we came to a stairs. He took the first step.

"Where are-" I whispered but before I could finish my sentence he interrupted me.

"Shush!" he hissed. I can't believe he just shushed me! A scowl took over my face. Normally I would give out but not while we were in this situation, so I complied.

Suddenly and surprisingly as I took my first step up the stairs Edward picked me up and cradled me in his arms like he would when I was human.

He ran as fast as ever as I succumbed to my own bewilderment. We hid in a doorway to a kitchen. He put me down but he rested his right arm around my waist. He closed to door in front of us but he left it ajar.

Quickly I realised what was going on. I heard I door creak open upstairs and someone mumble a few words. Then whoever it was slowly made their way down the stairs.

Edward leaned forward and I followed. We stared out the crack he left in the doorway. We both stayed very quiet.

I could smell a human come closer. Then a tall man walked by the door, entering the living room across the hallway. His back was turned to us as he scratched the back of his head in an act of confusion as he noticed the window Edward and I had left open. He walked over and pushed down the window. As he closed it he noticed the broken latches.

Suddenly I heard the door creak upstairs again and another human began to descend the stairs, this time at a much quicker pace. The human passed our door and entered the living room.

It was a woman and she had Edward's messy bronze hair. It was undoubtedly his mother, Elizabeth, and the man must be his father, Edward Senior. His mother had her back to us as well so neither of us saw their faces. I looked up to Edward and his face was emotionless but his eyes were wide.

She stepped forward and placed her hand on Edward Seniors shoulder. "Are you alright love? It wasn't a thief was it?" she asked her husband.

So that's where Edward got _'love' _from. None of the rest of my family used it and I don't remember anyone from my human life use that term of affection either. I always wondered where he got it from. Well I guess now I know.

"I do not know. Nothing seems to be taken and everything seems to be in the right place," Edward Sr. replied.

Elizabeth sighed "I am going back to bed. We shall deal with this in the morning. I don't want to wake Edward up," she said as she began to turn around.

I gasped.

Edward quickly put is hand over my mouth. I was stunned but regretted making a noise.

Edward's mother was beautiful. I could tell where he got his looks from. She looked a lot like Edward but her face was more circular and obviously more feminine. Her hair hung around her face complimenting her large, stunning, deep, emerald eyes.

They both noticed my gasp and the looked at each other before stepping towards Edward and I. I was mentally kicking myself for being so stupid.

Suddenly they stopped in there tracks as they heard movement upstairs. A door was opened and closed and the whoever it was began to run down the stairs. Then it dawned on me. There was only one person it could be.

Edward looked worried, obviously thinking of what we should do. Then a figure quickly shot past our door.

If I had a beating heart it would have stopped.

I felt like I was hit by a ton of bricks. There was no image violent enough to encapsulate the force of what happened to me in that moment.

A fire exploded in my throat worse then ever before, even worse then the first a few hours of my existence as a vampire.

Copious amounts of venom swelled in my mouth, drenching my killer sharpened teeth. My stomach twisted in hunger and bloodlust.

All I could smell, all my world now centred on was this scent. This heavenly, sweet scent. It was like nothing I ever smelt before.

I had to have it. I never wanted anything as much in my entire existence. In fact I never wanted any humans blood like this before. I was about to destroy my perfect, honoured self-control and I didn't care. I needed and wanted this blood more then anything.

Suddenly with all my animalistic force I lashed from my position tearing the kitchen door from it hinges, throwing it across the room with a loud crash.

I was snarling and growling. A monster. A predator.

I ploughed towards my pray.

The last thing I registered before I succumbed to my barbaric nature was Edward screaming "NO! Bella! Don't!!!"

**________________________________________________________________________________**

**Authors note: VERY IMPORTANT!!!**

**Please I need your help!**

**Should I go back and do the last few chapters in Edward's POV and then Continue in his or will I just continue the story straight away?????**


	16. Conflict

**Chapter 16**

Edward's POV

Thankfully I don't have a beating heart anymore, because right now it would have been racing.

I was nervous. I couldn't really understand why I felt like this, nervous with a mixture of excitement and longing. I wanted this. I wanted to do this, and Bella wanted it for me too. It was too late now to turn back. So why do I feel so unnerved about this?

It has been almost over ninety years since I last saw or spoke to my real, human parents. I have survived without them this long but that was only because until now I never had this opportunity to see them one last time. Now I had this uncontrollable and somewhat inconceivable urge to just be in their presence and embrace them one last time. To have a clear, un-pained memory of them.

It was unlike me to me taking such a huge risk. Bella was right, this was dangerous. I understood that this could go drastically wrong, but my craving made the pros somehow outweigh the cons.

I was completely still, still even for a vampire as Bella and I hid behind the kitchen door I had left purposely ajar.

I heard the thoughts of my mother and father upstairs. I had stupidly woken them up by making too much noise when breaking in through the window. My father was coming down the stairs to check what was going on. Their minds were breathtaking. They were happy. I was glad that, that was something I could take with me, that they loved each other and were content in their too short lives.

As my father continued down the stairs I decided to sweep through their minds again but suddenly I noticed something else, or should I say someone else. They were dreaming, obviously asleep.

My eyes widened when realisation struck.

It was me. I was reading my own mind. Well, the sixteen year old version of me. It was strange yet curious though all the while uncomfortable.

My attention was brought quickly back to my father as he passed the door. He entered the living room across the way. He was turned away from me so I had not seen his face yet. He was confused. He stepped forward and closed the window I had idiotically left open. Simultaneously, I heard my mother's thoughts on deciding to come downstairs.

I looked down to Bella, her attention was as fixated as mine on the scene that was playing out in front of us. I would have to find someway to thank her later to show how I truly appreciated the fact that she was here with me.

My mother passed the door, following my father into the living room. Thankfully she didn't notice Bella and I as she passed.

She was facing away from me as well. Why wouldn't they just turn around?! I wanted to run out there and speak to them though I knew that would be a completely idiotic thing to do. I ran the different scenarios through my head of what would happen if I did expose myself to them. I wish Alice was here she would know what would happen if I did. I wondered how they would react. Would they even recognise me?

My train of thought was interrupted as I noticed my mother's thoughts. She was concerned for my father. "Are you alright love? It wasn't a thief was it?" she asked him.

So that's where I got _'love' _from. I had always wondered about that.

As my father began to reply I heard my sixteen year old self become restless upstairs- he was waking up. After the few seconds it takes every human to register their surroundings after being asleep, through his mind I saw him sit up and reach over to his bedside table, picking up and looking at a watch.

I remembered that watch. It was my most favourite one ever. It went missing the day I moved into the hospital. Of all the silly little things for me to remember. A slight smirk broke my face as I secretly laughed at myself.

Suddenly my smirk turned into a frown. Bella gasped.

Reflexively I placed my hand over her mouth to stop her from making any more noise. I quickly realised why she gasped. My mother had turned around.

She was facing us. Why had I not noticed quicker? Stupid watch…

I could see her face clearly. If I wasn't on such a high alert I probably would have gasped too. She was beautiful. Even more so than I could remember. I now had a clear image of her that I could keep with me for ever. Now if only my father would turn around so I could see his face too.

My wish was answered, though he turned quickly and looked at my mother. They were both anxious yet extremely suspicious. They had heard Bella gasp. They took a step towards us.

I was about to grab Bella an run when I heard movement on the stairs. My sixteen year old self was wondering what was going on down here at this late hour.

A slight panic began to set in. This had gone horribly wrong. I quickly scanned the room. I found a large window above the sink. With our speed we would make it out quickly, before they even saw us. I took my arm from Bella's waist and pulled on her arm gesturing for her to follow. It was like she didn't even register it.

She was frozen to her spot, but she was trembling. Her face even looked disorientated with her eyes wide. Was she growling?

"Bella, are you alright?" I asked with concern but too low for my human family to hear. She didn't respond. She wasn't paying any attention to me.

"Bella?" I repeated, this time a little louder. Still no response. I noticed her eyes where pitch black. Then I realised. I understood exactly what was wrong with her.

She was thirsty and by the looks of it _very_ thirsty. I knew we should have gone hunting earlier when we had the chance. Though this didn't seem right, there must be something else going on. I've seen Bella thirsty a countless number of times and even when she was a few hours old newborn she didn't even act like this.

Her growls rumbled, deeper in her chest, erupting louder then ever before. As I went to wrap my arms around her and drag her out of here if that was necessary, she sprung from her from her position, literally ripping the door off its hinges and throwing it across the kitchen, smashing it into the stove with a loud crash.

I was slightly shocked at Bella's behaviour. Her self-control was always perfect, just as good, if not better then Carlisle's. I tried to restrain her but she was too fast for me.

My eyes widened as I realised she was headed towards my family. They were completely stunned, paralysed with fear. There thoughts screamed with confusion and fright though with no sound escaping from their lips.

"NO! Bella! Don't!!!" I yelled but it was of little use as she continued toward my family who were huddled together, my father with is arms wrapped protectively around my mother.

Everything was happening so quickly.

I jumped in front of Bella, directly in her path. I knew I probably wouldn't have been able to catch her so I crouched down, protectively instead. Ready to pounce on her if necessary.

She rammed into me, the force of our impact sent me flying across the room. I smashed into the upright piano, breaking it literally into pieces. I groaned as memories of my father teaching me my first notes on this piano came flooding back to me.

Bella was frozen in the middle of the room, her eyes shifting from me picking myself up from the rubble on the floor to my sixteen year old self. She looked at me in concern. She was worried.

At a time like this, I wish she had her shield down so I could know what was going on in her head. It was like she was fighting over herself as to whether or not she should come over to me or continue towards my family.

She growled while inhaling and sniffing the air around her. She turned her head towards my whimpering family, staring intently at my human self. She tilted her head slightly sideways and a devilish smile starched across her face. This was not _my_ Bella. A pang of guilt re-engulfed my system. I was all my fault that she was like this. A monster. I still blamed myself everyday. Though I wanted nothing more then to spend eternity with her, I never ever wanted her to have to go through this.

She began to run towards them and I ran as fast as I could to try and stop her again.

Abruptly and somewhat unexpectedly, she stopped. She was a step away from the human me. I stopped directly behind her, observing every detail of her actions. Oh, how I wish she would let her shield down.

I was cautious, ready to take action at any second.

Bella stepped even closer to my human self. He was quivering and breathing heavily as Bella buried her head in his chest inhaling. Her nose then trailed up his neck before stopping just below his right ear, absorbing every bit of his scent she could.

Suddenly her expression changed and her mouth stretched open to reveal all her sharp teeth. She was about to clamp down on his neck.

I realised quick enough what she was about to do so I pulled myself in-between them. Pushing my human self out of the way. I accidentally knocked him to the floor and hoped that I didn't hurt him. I felt a strange sensation when I touched him. Though it was brief it felt like an electric shock, but not like the way it feels when I touch Bella. This was different, uncomfortable, painful even.

I quickly swerved, grabbing Bella. I wrapped my arms tightly around her as she squirmed under my grip, kicking and screaming. Begging. Trying to break free from my hold. I pulled her arms behind her back as if she was about to be handcuffed while I turned her to face me.

Suddenly she went limp in my arms. She began dry sobbing into my chest.

"I'm so sorry Edward. I couldn't help it," she cried.

"Shush, its okay. I've got you," I whispered into her hair as I rested my head on top of hers. I freed one of my hands that I was using to hold her down and instead of grasping her I began rubbing soothing circles into her back trying to calm her down.

All of a sudden a cacophony of screams and people running came from outside.

The attention from my family that was on Bella and I was deviated. Their stares left us.

Their faces were incredulous. Their thoughts full of confusion mixed with pure unadulterated fear.

I followed the direction of their gaze. They were focused on the spot Bella, my human self and I once stood only a few moments ago.

My eyes widened.

What had we done?…


	17. Consequences

_**Authors note: **_

**Sorry, I know I said I would update sooner but due to some family problems and a little thing called the Twilight DVD I was unable to update until now.**

**Yes, I know I said I would finish in Edward's point of view but I think the story might work just as well if not better in Bella's. If you have any opinions or suggestions about the POV's that I'm using Please let me know.**

**Also there has been a question about the Doctor's timeline. This story takes place after series four and after **"**The Next Doctor" but before "The Planet of the Dead" I hope that clears some things up.**

**Last but not least:**

**I've put links to the pictures that go to this story on my profile as a result of non-Doctor Who fans queries. If anyone wants pictures of anything from my story please let me know and I will gladly post them.**

**Also I have a picture of Bella's locket up. You may remember it from Chapter One. It becomes important later in the story. Anyway I've made a few edits to my first chapter, nothing major just a couple of small things. I've changed the locket from gold to silver (for no particular reason just that I found a picture of a nice silver one) also I noticed that I put Bella in Levis and later in the story I said she was wearing skinny jeans so I fixed that and to clarify she is wearing skinny jeans.**

**That's all for now. I'm trying to keep up with replying to my all reviews so I'm sorry if it's taking me a while to reply. I really do appreciate everything. Enjoy my latest chapter, this was a hard one to write lol!**

**This chapter was posted early thanks to Raven-Rach's stealthy ass cleverness when it comes to abducting laptops and beta-ing.**

**Xxxxxx**

**___________________________________________________**

**Chapter 17**

Bella's POV

I could not believe what I was after doing.

I tried to kill a poor, innocent human and to make things worse it was my Edward. Well, he would someday be _my_ Edward but that fact didn't lessen the pain.

I couldn't control myself and I had completely given in to my instincts. I know the mouth-watering scent I smelled is no excuse, but it was like I was watching someone else do it and not me. I must have terrified human Edward and his family, and god only knows what my Edward thinks of me now.

I wouldn't be surprised if he disowned me. I'm a monster. I bet Emmett and Jasper will be laughing about this now as they were both betting when I would slip up. Well now they got their wishes, I was now the lowest of the low.

I had even stooped to hurting my husband by throwing him into a piano just so I could get what I wanted. I resent myself for doing that and the fact I didn't even think twice about it. It was like the scent and my thirst had taken over my body leaving me with no control. I wanted to go over to him and help him after I committed the terrible act but the scent was too strong and it lured me to it. It was like I would stop at nothing to get what I wanted.

Edward had his arms wrapped tight around me, pressing me to his chest. Holding me down I assumed. Dry sobs began to consume my body, trying unsuccessfully to release my pain and remorse. He began to rub circles into my back as if trying to calm me. That made my sobs and pain worsen. I did not in any way deserve this reaction from him.

I was a beast, a total barbaric monster.

A vampire.

For years that's what I wanted: to be a vampire, but really I just wanted a way to be with Edward forever. I didn't want this, This pain and unbearable guilt. I hated myself and Edward now probably hates me too.

I wouldn't blame him if he did either. He has every right to despise me.

I'm the stubborn and selfish Isabella Sawn who would destroy the person she loves just to taste the smallest amount of blood. I wasn't the self-controlled Bella Cullen anymore and I didn't deserve to be.

I buried my face into Edward's chest, inhaling his familiar but loved scent to distract me from the delectable scents that floated around me. I still could not believe the way he was treating me with this complete care and love. I didn't deserve it especially after what I had done to him.

Suddenly I heard Edward gasp. Almost simultaneously I heard dozens of human screams explode from outside.

I looked up to Edward, his eyes were wide with shock. I turned slowly in his now slightly loosened grip and followed his gaze.

Shock and total incredulous bewilderment were now the most prominent expressions on my face. Overruling my self-hatred that was there just moments ago.

I felt like screaming, I couldn't believe my eyes.

There was some sort of monstrous creature materialising right in front of us.

I looked to Edward's human family and they had the same look of confused shock plastered on their faces.

It was more than easy to blame myself for what happening. I knew full well that this was all my fault. It's always my fault and I will forever be cursed into hurting the people I love.

Edward took a step back, pulling me behind him. His hold on me becoming tighter than before but this time instead of trying to restrain me he was trying to protect me.

The image of the creature became clear as a spine tingling growl escaped its murderous fangs.

I never before seen anything like it. It was grotesque. Enormous. It had deadly sharp claws with despicable, killer wings which spread, practically taking over the most room. Its eyes were the deepest, menacing crimson I had ever seen, more terrifying then any human-blood drinking vampire eyes. **(A/N: Picture on my profile)**

I heard screams escape from the mouths of the humans in the room but it was only possible to hear them due to my vampire hearing, otherwise the killer growls that were erupting from this monster would have completely drowned them out.

Quicker than I could react, the monster began to plunge itself towards Edward and I. Thankfully Edward's reflexes were quicker than mine and he picked me up and ran for the window, mustering up all the speed he could.

It was the same window we had entered the house through, though this time he didn't wait to open it. He just jumped straight through it. The glass shattered into millions of pieces but we both knew that we would be unharmed.

When we made it into the street my eyes widened even more. It was not the peaceful slumbering town we ran through earlier. It was now a place of chaos and destruction.

Not only was there the monster that was chasing Edward and I but there was several of them literally devouring the screaming people running in the streets. People were trying everything to get away from them but they were just too slow.

Suddenly the monster from inside the house came crashing towards us through the walls of the house.

Everything was happening so fast.

Edward put me down and squeezed my shoulders with his hands.

"Go as quick as you can to the back of the house. There's an entrance to a basement. Get in there and hide. If I'm not back in five minutes bolt the entrance and don't come out after me," he said quickly and seriously, while staring straight into my eyes.

"No! Edward, I won't-," I yelled back before he interrupted me with an all to brief, abrupt, rash, hard and uneasy kiss on the lips.

His eyes were pleading so to my better judgement I took one last look at him and turned, taking one step away before dropping his hand.

I ran a fast as I could, my fear and separation from Edward pushing me on. I didn't look back. I jumped over a fence and around the house, quickly following the path that lead me to a small garden at the back of the house.

I quickly scanned my surroundings and there was no sign of any of those monsters following me. I found the entrance to the basement at the side of the house. I effortlessly pulled the doors up due to my strength and jumped in with out using the provided steps while slamming the doors behind me.

It was dark but I could still clearly see. I noticed a large padlock with keys and a chain on the table. Obviously they belonged to the basement entrance.

Speedily I ran over, grabbed them and hid under the table, resting my back up against the wall while I bent my knees up tucking them into my chest with my arms wrapped around them. I had the lock placed beside my feet.

I hated being away from Edward but I hated what he was doing to me now even more. I know that he was just trying to protect me by sending me away, but who would be there to protect him and what was he even doing?

I would wait and do what he said: hide for five minutes then lock up. I would follow his orders even though it pained me to do it, I knew exactly what locking up the entrance would symbolise though I wasn't ready to register it. I would do it because he asked me to and after all he's done for me it's the least I could do.

Everything was happening so fast it was overwhelming. Once again I hopelessly begged for tears to join my desperate dry sobs but I knew that they were one type of release I would not be granted.

I waited as screams and chaos raged above me, while counting the seconds in my head.

As every second passed, my pain twisted even more ferociously. Apart from the counting my mind was concentrating on my worry for Edward. Where was he and what was he doing?

3 minutes 59 seconds, 4 minutes and 0 seconds, 4 minutes and 1 second…

The counting clamed me a little though I still knew that this mess was somehow my fault. Today started out so perfect, now I'll probably never see my daughter and husband again… but I wasn't ready to give up my hope just yet.

4 minutes 35 seconds, 4 minutes 36 seconds, 4 minutes 37 seconds…

Still no sign of Edward. I began to panic. The screams and crashes seemed closer and louder then before.

4 minutes 58 seconds, 4 minutes 59 seconds…

I let out a low agonising cry as I said aloud:

"Five Minutes...."


	18. Catastrophe

**Chapter 18**

Bella's POV

I was consumed by the dry sobs wracking my body.

I tried to pull myself from under the table but I couldn't do it. I was paralysed. Frozen with shock. Engulfed with panic.

I know that Edward told me what to do and I know that I said I would do it for him, but would I? Would I really?

The five minutes were up and he had not yet returned. I was beginning to register the fact that maybe something might have happened to him, this only resulted in more dry sobs. I wasn't ready to admit to anything like that just yet.

I know that he told me stay here but I can't do that. I have to find him and help him if he needs it. Or maybe he's just running a little late, doing whatever he went to do. He could burst through the entrance at any second so would it be a foolish thing for me to lock up the doors? I should just wait a few more minutes.

An even louder crash sounded above me.

Suddenly my sobbing stopped and I was overcome with a new sense of rage with a mixture of unreadable emotions.

I couldn't just stay here weeping like the damsel in distress. That would just prove that Edward was right in sending me away. I couldn't just stay here and do nothing. I had to find my husband, what if he was hurt or worse…

I can't bare the thought of losing him.

With my new found courage and want for Edward I leaped from my position, leaving the padlock behind. I ran with my new found force until I made it to the bottom of the steps that led up to the basement entrance.

I stopped as all of a sudden the doors flew back.

A wave of relief entered my body, a feeling not unlike Jasper's effects.

It was Edward.

My relief was short lived as his scent quickly hit me.

It was human Edward. His breathing and heart rate were racing rapidly, obviously he was after running. His scent made my throat burn and my venom swell but I ignored it, I had more important things on my mind.

As he stepped closer to me, closing the doors behind him I finally took in his appearance, which I was unable to do earlier due to his overpowering scent.

He looked like my Edward but he wasn't him at the same time. He was skinny but not muscular and if it was possible he seemed a little shorter. He looked younger, more boyish. It was obvious that he was sixteen. He wasn't pale, he even looked a little flushed. His nose wasn't as straight and his cheekbones were less pronounced. But the most noticeable difference was the colour of his eyes. They were the most mesmerizing shade of green. They were different. They made him less like my Edward. As a result it made me want my own Edward even more. I could understand why I mistook him to be my Edward but he was not mine.

I took a step back, turning and running towards the back wall. I stood facing the direction the human Edward stood with my back up against the wall.

He didn't acknowledge me. In fact he didn't even notice me. As he made it to the final step I realised the room was too dark for his human eyes to see me.

He ran quickly but at a human speed and began lighting some of the candles that were on the table that I was hiding under moments ago.

His face was full of worry and he kept looking towards the entrance. He began looking for something on the table. What ever it was I assumed he couldn't find it as confusion spread across his face. He sighed. I didn't know whether I should make myself known to him or not. How would he react to the woman who just tried to kill him in his own home.

Suddenly our eyes were back on the doors. They cashed open with too much force. The sounds of a distraught, weeping woman erupted from outside. Thankfully I heard the most amazing voice call from the steps.

"Bella! Get the locks now!" Edward yelled as he quickly entered the basement with his weeping mother cradled in his arms.

I ran from the back of the basement, lunging under the table grabbing the large lock and chain from underneath it. They would have been heavy if I were human.

I ran up the steps, taking two at a time. I dropped them in front of me as I went to close the doors. I looked out I saw one of the monsters in the distance but it was flying towards us.

I turned my head quickly. I found my Edward placing his mother on a chair beside the table with the human Edward going to her aid. He turned and bolted up the steps, following me.

I slammed shut the doors in front of me. Edward was now by my side and he began to wrap the chains around the doors large handles.

"Edward, what about your father?" I asked quickly realising he was nowhere to be seen.

Edward didn't respond he just continued to lock up the doors. I helped. I put the padlock through the chains, locked it and began to hand the key to Edward.

As I outstretched my arm to hand him the key suddenly something came ramming into the locked doors. It was the monster and it was growling furiously outside the door. It even sounded frustrated. It kept trying to break the door down and attack but it didn't succeed. I couldn't believe our little barrier worked.

I jumped at the first impact at the door. Edward chuckled at my reaction and as I handed him the key. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into an embrace.

"I'm so sorry. I should have never left you. I know I said I would never let go of you but getting you to safety was my first priority," Edward said with a tone that sounded like he was begging for forgiveness.

I hugged him back. Squeezing him as tight as I could without hurting him. Through some more dry sobs that escaped I began to respond.

"I thought I lost you," I cried.

He began running his fingers through the hair on the back of my head.

"For a second there so did I," he replied mildly yet concerned.

He kissed the top on my head and murmured "Sorry."

A feeling of relief and joy now swelled in my system as a result of his touch but something didn't seem right.

Our joyous reunion was cut short by the cries of Edward's mother and I was brought back down to earth with a bang. I leaned out of our embrace, Edward still had his arms wrapped around me. I looked straight into is eyes. They conveyed a sense of unexplained pain.

"Edward what happened? Where's you father?" I asked.

Edward sighed and took his arms from around me and placed his head In in his hands. Pinching the bridge of his nose. Sitting down at the top of the stairs. He growled pained yet not furiously. I sat down closely beside him.

"It's all my fault…" he paused "If I had gotten to him sooner…"

"Edward, please tell me what happened," I begged.

He sighed again "Those _things_ destroyed him and it's all my fault. If I hadn't been so stupid and selfish none of this would have happened. The thousands of lives and families that have been destroyed and it's all because of me."

I grabbed the sides of his head with my hands and pulled his face round to have him facing me. His eyes didn't make contact with mine.

"Do not blame yourself. If it's anyone's fault here it's mine. I'm the one who lost control-," I said before he interrupted me.

"But Bella… I," he stammered now giving me eye contact but before he could continue I started again.

"You have no idea how guilty I feel that I did what I did, attacking you and your family-," he tried to interrupt me again but I wouldn't let him. "Your human blood smelt like no other scent I ever encountered before. It was amazing, overwhelming and even unbearable. It was like nothing else mattered except having that heavily blood quench my thirst. It smelt floral even. Like lavender or even fr-"

"Freesia," he said interrupting me finishing my sentence as a slight smirk broke it face. My hands began to retract from his face but he kept our eye contact.

"What?… how did you know?… is my shield?" I stammered out incredulously.

He chuckled "That's exactly what you smelt like to me when you were human." His smile became noticeably wider and he leaned forward and kissed me gently yet passionately on the lips.

"I guess our relationship has just gotten even more complicated. I bet Carlisle will find it interesting that my human self is your singer just like your were mine," he said lightly.

Singer? So that's why I reacted like that. Now that explains everything. That's when it dawned on me.

"Edward if that's how I smelt to you, how did you bare it? When you touched and kissed me when I was human. The thirst. The fire. The pain. It must have been unbearable." I said shocked as I realised what _I_ must have put him through.

His face softened and he squeezed my hand "It was worth it for you, Bella love. Yes, the thirst was at times unbearable but the thought of losing you was even worse."

With that I lean forward and I placed another gentle yet passionate kiss on his full lips. "You love me more than I deserve," I whispered as I laid my forehead against his.

Unexpectedly he pulled his face away and a new found pain engulfed his face with a furrow developing in between his closed eyes. My hand was still squeezed in his. "I am so sorry Bella. It is you who loves me more than I deserve. You have given me everything. A beautiful daughter, happiness beyond anything I could never imagine, you even willingly gave up your life as a human for me and how do I repay you? By getting us trapped here and destroying thousand of lives and families-."

"Please will you stop blaming your self, we will find a way. The Doctor will help us," I begged, interrupting.

"I don't think I can," he sighed.

He looked over to his now broken family who where down in the centre of the basement. He sighed again.

"Did you know that they don't recognise me?" he said meaning it as a statement rather then a question.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I asked innocently.

"Depends…" was all he could mumble as a response.

He stood up still with my hand grasped in his. He took one step down.

"I guess its time to face the music," he said unusually unsure of himself.

"What will we tell them?" I asked in earnest as I stood up and followed him. We took another step and continued at a slow human pace.

"Everything…" he replied. "Everything…"


	19. Confessions

**Chapter 19**

Bella's POV

Hand in hand I followed behind Edward as if I was hiding.

I didn't know if my actions were out of shyness or if I just didn't want to scare the humans. I was just after attacking them and now with those menacing monsters intervening God only knows what sort of mental state they were in. Was Edward doing the right thing by telling them everything? I know things won't get any worse but it's still very dangerous. I wonder how they will react to everything.

We made it down the steps slowly. I could tell Edward was being careful and it was obvious that he was trying to act a little human.

The human version of Edward and his mother had pulled the seats that were around the table to the centre of the basement. They both looked up when they noticed our approach.

They both look dreadfully upset. Elizabeth even looked worse than Edward's human self.

I was surprised by their reaction to me as they didn't look frightened or even angry. They looked to Edward with an almost grateful expression.

Human Edward's scent was strong, almost overpowering but I tried my best to block it out like I would with any human scent. Though this was different, I had to at least try to ignore it. There are more important things at the moment instead of my stupid thirst.

Edward finally stopped, standing right in front of them. He took an unnecessary deep breath before he began. But before he could say anything his mother began to speak.

"Thank you…" she said calmly. "If it wasn't for you we would both be dead."

My Edward sighed and spoke directly to his mother "If it wasn't for me then you wouldn't have lost your husband…"

Elizabeth grimaced. She was about to say something else before human Edward interrupted her.

"What were those things that attacked us and took my father?" he asked innocently.

"I don't know," my Edward responded. "But what I do know is that they are somehow my fault."

"Your fault?" Elizabeth asked confused.

"Do you know a way to get my father back?" Edward's human self interjected.

"No, I'm sorry. I wish I did," Edward said solemnly.

"Who are you?" Elizabeth demanded.

My Edward sighed again "Don't you recognise me?"

A furrow developed between Elizabeth's eyebrows as she stood up to face Edward. She was confused as she tried to figure out who Edward was. She wasn't as tall as Edward but she was much taller than me. She examined him as if trying to absorb any detail of him that would give her a clue.

Abruptly her face softened but her eyes widened. She gasped. She began to raise her right hand slowly. As she did this it quivered slightly. Edward closed his eyes.

She placed her hand on the side of his face. She initially flinched at what I assumed to be his temperature. But she continued gently cupping his face with her hand.

Edward sighed squeezing my hand.

Human Edward looked shocked with a mixture of complete bewilderment. He eyes constantly jumping from his mother to my Edward.

Shock quickly became the most predominant feature on her face.

"Edward?… it…it can't be… but you're…" she stammered out incredulous.

Human Edward's eyes widened. He was speechless. He sat back in his seat astonished, shaking his head.

Edward opened his eyes as Elizabeth retracted her hand.

Suddenly human Edward jumped from his seat. His face oozing with a new found rage.

"But that's impossible! He can't be me! That's just ridiculous!!!" he yelled angrily.

Elizabeth put her hand on her son's shoulder and ordered peacefully instead of sternly. "Please calm down and sit back down."

Human Edward stopped in his tracks and he complied, still slightly bewildered with what was going on.

"I think we should all sit down. There's going to have to be a lot of explaining done," Elizabeth suggested.

Edward dropped my hand and walked over to the table that was only five steps away, leaving me behind. He picked up two chairs one in each hand and came back placing them directly across from Elizabeth's and human Edward's seats. Edward stepped towards me taking my hand in his once again and lead me to my seat and we both sat down.

"Now please someone tell me what's going on?!" human Edward demanded. Elizabeth shot him a disapproving look which made his attitude soften a bit.

My Edward's face was expressionless as he began to explain.

"Look, I'm sorry about what's happened here today but what I'm about tell you is completely true, yet sounds completely insane to you-" he began before Elizabeth interrupted him again.

"Just tell us. Yes, a lot has happened today. First I lost my husband and encounter these fantastical, monstrous creatures and now this. I think I can handle it. I want to know everything that's going on," Elizabeth said seriously.

My Edward sighed again. "I know that this might sound ridiculous but we're from… the future." Elizabeth and human Edward tried to interrupt again but he would not let them. "We have been trapped here unwillingly by these creatures called the Weeping Angels. Initially, we tried to find a way home but I idiotically decided to come here, and because of that I've destroyed everything."

Both Elizabeth and human Edward were lost for words. They didn't know what to make of what he was saying.

"But how would you being here destroy everything? I mean… I don't understand," Elizabeth said stunned.

"I think, I'm not one hundred percent sure but me being here has created some sort of paradox," he paused. "What I mean is the creatures that attacked us, I think, are the result of there being two versions of me in the one time and-"

He was quickly interrupted again by his human self "So it's true then?…" he said grimly "You really are me."

"Yes… but-," my Edward began but before he could continue human Edward stood up forcefully and stormed away from his seat.

He walked angrily to the opposite end of the basement. He sat in the corner pinching the bridge of his nose. At least now I know that's at least one mannerism he took with him into his vampire existence.

He knocked his chair over in the process. Absentmindedly, my speedy vampire reflexes overpowered me and I picked up the chair putting it back into its position before it even hit the floor. Elizabeth scrutinized my every move. For a brief second we made eye contacted before her attention reverted back to my Edward.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause any harm," my Edward apologised.

"It's alright," Elizabeth replied. "Give him a minute. I myself am sill trying to accept and absorb everything... If you really are my son - which I'm strangely beginning to believe that you are - then how come you look so different? You're ice cold, strong and fast."

Was he going to tell them that he was a vampire? I know he said that he would tell them everything. But would he get away with saying that. How would they react? Surely they would be terrified or a least think that we are complete lunatics.

"Like I said, this is not my time. Lets just say I've _changed_ a lot over the years gone by."

"That doesn't explain very much," she retorted.

Edward groaned and put his head in his hands, dropping my hand in the process.

"Look I'm… what I'm trying to say is… is that…" he said, trying to find a way to phrase his sentence. I couldn't believe he was about to say it, though then again I think we both knew things couldn't get any worse if we did tell them.

"I'm not exactly… human anymore," he paused, judging her reaction. She was taken aback, speechless.

"But I'm still me. I might have changed physically and though I changed in other ways too, I'm still me," he continued quickly.

One thing I noticed is that he didn't say the word vampire. Maybe they weren't ready to hear that part just yet.

The room was engulfed with a shocked and some what uncomfortable silence.

I looked over to the human Edward who was still sulking on the floor. Accept for now he looked more shocked than ever before, almost as if he was in a pained denial.

I wish I knew what was going on in his head, what he really thought about this. All of a sudden I remembered the development my shield had made earlier. I felt slightly frustrated with myself that I didn't think about trying it earlier.

I pushed my shield over to the human Edward, it contracted but nothing happened. I frowned. I repeated the process with Elizabeth but nothing happened with her either. I once again tried it with my Edward and it worked fine and clearly with him. He was worrying about what he should say next. As my shield sprung back I realised that maybe this new aspect of my shield only works with vampires. I would have to go back to my experimentations later.

Surprisingly, Elizabeth changed the topic of conversation from Edward's humanity to me.

"Who's this?" she asked obviously trying not to sound rude. "Is she not human too?"

"Yes," he replied simply as he picked my hand up in his again. His straight expression changed to one of pride almost.

He half smiled. "This is my wife Bella," he said proudly.

A large grin stretched, dissolving her shocked face "Wife?… Really? You're married?"

"Yes… happily," he responded smiling.

I looked over to Edwards human self again. Instead of looking stunned yet happy like his mother, he looked embarrassed even. Which was surprising. Was he blushing?

"It's actually our first anniversary today. Or it was before this happened anyway," he elaborated.

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you Bella… that's a very pretty name may I add," she complimented.

"Ummm, thank you," I replied shyly. She scanned me up and down before stopping at mine and Edwards intertwined fingers.

"Is that my ring?" she asked with a surprised tone to her voice.

"Yes, it is actually," Edward answered for me.

She smiled "Well, it suits you."

"Thank you," I repeated "And I'm sorry about earlier, when I sort of attacked you. I didn't mean any harm I just lost control with myself, I'm still very new at this. I know its an excuse but it's a part of who we are."

"Its alright, I forgive you. No blood, no foul," she said with a warm smile. Oh, The irony of her statement. I was about to comment on it but I didn't. Whenever Edward would be ready he would tell them what we truly are.

I began to really like her, the fact that she would be so forgiving of me already.

Edward noticed what she said too but he tried to ignore it, changing the subject. "We have a daughter. Her name is Renesmee. I think she looks like you, now that I think about it."

"I've a granddaughter," she said as another smile broke her face.

"She's almost a year old and becoming more captivating by the day," Edward chuckled.

"She sounds lovely. Renesmee is an unusual name. Why did you pick it?" she asked.

"Ummmm…" Edward hesitated. Obviously not wanting to tell her that she's named after her grandmothers and the fact we chose Esme and not her.

I answered quickly for him "Well Renesmee is such a special child that we thought she should have a special name. Like no one else."

Thankfully she bought it. Edward turned to face me and mouthed the words "Thank you" to me. We were both relieved that we didn't have to go through that awkward conversation.

I suddenly remembered the locket Edward gave to me for our anniversary. I quickly decided to show her the picture of Edward, Renesmee and I from Christmas. I took the chain from around my neck. I leaned forward and showed her the locket. She smiled in response until a new found sense of surprise consumed her face.

"The pictures are in colour!" she exclaimed incredulous. I let out a little giggle. We were after telling her that her son from the future is married with a child and she finds the fact pictures are in colour the most shocking thing.

"Wow…" she said as suddenly her surprise turned into confusion. "She looks a little old to be almost one years old," she said meaning it as a question.

I was about to answer but Edward answered for me "That's just another aspect of what we are. She grows a little faster than normal. But don't worry, I'm sure she will be just fine."

"Oh-," was all she could mumble before Edward's human self stood up and said something for the first time since his prolonged silence started. As he walked forward I fastened my necklace back around my neck.

"You keep mentioning it but you haven't told us what you are yet," he said as he filled his vacant seat. "I think I have the right to know, as it will be me one day. I think it's time you stop avoiding the answer."

"I'll tell you but I'm afraid that you might not like it," Edward sighed. "Before I tell you I want you to know that we're different from the others of our kind and that we won't hurt you-"

"Just tell us!" Edward's human self demanded.

"Fine," he paused. "I'm… we're… Vampires."

Elizabeth's mouth dropped open and human Edward burst out laughing. He suddenly stopped when he noticed my Edward's grim expression.

"You're serious… aren't you?" he asked stunned.

"Yes, unfortunately," Edward grimaced.

"Whoa…" was human Edward's only response. He had become speechless yet again.

"But like I said, we are different. We don't drink human blood, only animals. Don't worry, we have no intention of hurting you."

There was an awkward silence that lasted for longer than it should have, until human Edward finally broke it.

"Is that why you tried to bite me earlier?" he almost whispered while he was staring directly at me.

"Yes…" I replied ashamed. "I lost control of myself and I apologize. I'm trying my hardest to keep myself controlled but you have no idea how _appealing_ your blood smells to me. I promise I won't hurt you."

He didn't respond. He just stared at Edward and I as if he didn't know what to make of us. The awkward silence returned only to be broken by my Edward and one of his famous one sided conversations.

"No… no… yes I am… no… yes… blue," he said almost sounding bored.

Elizabeth looked completely bewildered and Edward's human self looked traumatized.

Elizabeth just brushed it off as if it was a joke she didn't get and continued our conversation on.

"So what do we do now? I mean there are those creatures out there and we need to get you both home." she said warmly.

"I think we should wait until things die down out there and then we could sneak out - just Bella and I because we can use our speed - and we can find a way to contact our friend called the Doctor, who will help us," Edward suggested.

"We can write the letter here and some how make your way to the hospital without getting caught by those creatures" I elaborated.

"Yes, exactly" he nodded in agreement "It will be dangerous, but its our last hope. We can't stay here forever. Its better to fail then not try at all."


	20. Communication

**Chapter 20**

Bella's POV

The room grew quiet. Though the silence wasn't as uncomfortable as earlier I still wasn't totally at ease. What I wouldn't give to have Jasper's claming effect engulf the room right now.

We decided to wait, and that's exactly what we did: we waited. About thirty minutes had passed and the monsters that were flying above us were still wreaking havoc and still trying to break into our basement quarantine.

Edward's mother remained in her chair in the centre of the basement, she seemed overwhelmed but she was taking all this news better then we could have hoped. Edward's human self on the other hand returned to his corner sitting on the floor while keeping his head in his hands. He wasn't taking this very well at all. My Edward and I just retracted to the bottom step leading up to the entrance. We sat there with Edward's arms wrapped snugly around me while I sat in his lap, the right side of my head resting on his chest.

Unexpectedly, Edward began whispering to low for the humans to hear. "I don't think those monsters are going to leave us anytime soon," he sighed.

I looked up and gave him eye contact. "I agree, they're still as determined as ever to get at us. I'm still amazed that our little barrier worked. The only problem is that we can't stay in here forever," I whispered back.

"I know, I'm about as surprised as you are that the padlock worked. By the look of those creatures you would think that they would be able to break through them with little effort. We will have to ask the Doctor about them, he probably knows exactly what they are," he paused. "And you're right we can't stay here forever, especially the humans. You and I can go without hunting for a while but they will have to eat and sleep et cetera very soon. We will have to think of something quick."

I sighed and sank back into his chest. We were in an awful situation. Either stay here and die, or go out there and die. Though we still had a lot of decisions to make, we still didn't admit that we didn't have many options. I found Edward's optimism refreshing and somewhat comforting. He was determined and convinced that we would get home to our loving family.

About five more minutes had passed and Edward abruptly and bizarrely began to chuckle.

I leaned away as a confused furrow developed between my eyebrows. I looked to his face as a toothless smirk began to become his most predominate feature.

"What?" I asked confused yet with a whisper still to low for the humans to hear.

"Someone's got a new admirer," he teased.

"What?" I repeated as my furrow of confusion depend between my eyebrows.

He chuckled again "He thinks you're beautiful," he paused. "At least now I know that even as a human I had good taste. I don't know whether I should be angry and jealous like I do when other men think about you but technically he's me so…"

My face softened and I giggled in response. It must be very weird for Edward to be reading his human self's mind.

All of a sudden Edward's smirk became a frown. "He's not taking all this in very well. He seems quite upset about it all. I wouldn't blame him to be honest. I'm even glad he has reacted like this, though he might be being a little hard on himself, he's not looking forward to the prospect of being one of us."

"I thought you yourself had finally accepted being a vampire," I said meaning it as a question.

"I have," he replied. "But that's only because I have you and Nessie. I know if Carlisle never changed me in 1918 then I would never have met you. I would take a curse a million times worse than this to be with you but he hasn't realised that yet. He's still going through a type of self turmoil if you will. I spent almost 90 years in a state of pain and self-hatred and by the looks of him its only starting for him."

"Maybe we shouldn't have said anything about the future to him," I replied.

"Perhaps or maybe not. At least they trust us now," he responded.

"True, but they trust us with their lives. We said we would help them and get everything back to normal but as of right now we are not doing a very great job," I said grimly.

"You're right," he said as his voice filled with a new found enthusiasm. "We can't just stay here a wait for these creatures to leave us alone, we have to make the first move. We will continue with our plan and start by writing that letter."

I agreed with Edward. We really couldn't stay around here and do nothing especially with it being our fault that this whole situation happened. We would carry out our plan and like Edward said: Its better to fail than not try at all. Though I could see flaws in our plan already. What if Carlisle's hospital was in the same situation as us, we might not even be able to give him the letter to get the message to the Doctor. I guess we can only hope.

Edward leaned away from our embrace, breaking it. He stood up while making sure I was sitting comfortably on the step. He walked over to his mother and asked her for some paper and something to write with. She nodded and said she would look in some of the boxes they used for storage and see if they had anything he could use. As she began to quickly stand up she suddenly became flushed looking.

She began coughing profusely and uncomfortably with her hand automatically reflexing to her mouth. Winded, she sat back down as quick as she got up. Both Edwards ran to her aid as fast as they could though my Edward was there much quicker than his human self.

"I'm fine," she insisted. "I just stood up a little to quickly, that's all."

"I don't think so mother," Edward's human self said as he came to her side. "That's the third time this week that you coughed like that."

"He's right. I think you should have it checked by a doctor," my Edward agreed seriously. My Edward's face became pained as I realised what was going on. I dropped my shield to speak to Edward through my thoughts.

"_Edward, I don't think that's one thing you should tell them," _I said in my thoughts.

He turned, facing me, acknowledging my thoughts with a pained expression. His face quickly became stern as he nodded in agreement. It was one thing telling them that we were married with a child but it was another thing all together giving them their death sentence.

My Edward turned again to face his human mother once more as he began to speak calmly. "Its alright you sit, relax. You have been through so much. I'll just look through the boxes myself."

"No I am perfectly fine. Really it is no trouble at all," she continued insisting.

My Edward began to walk towards the storage boxes at the side of the basement. The opposite side to the table I hid under earlier. Elisabeth followed slowly. Human Edward tried to argue with her that she should stay sitting down but she wouldn't listen.

They chose a box each and began to rummage though. The boxes were full of old clothes, pictures and belongings and such, there was even toys that I assumed were from Edward's childhood. He grimaced at the sight of some items. I didn't know if they were bringing back pleasant or painful memories.

Elizabeth was on her third box when she finally found something. "Ah ha! Got it!" she exclaimed as she pulled a couple of sheets of paper, an envelope and a fountain pen from under an old moth-eaten woolly jumper. She leaned over and handed them to my Edward. He smiled, thanking her.

She walked over and sat beside human Edward who was now back sitting in the seat he was sitting in earlier. They began whispering among themselves. My Edward walked over to the table, picking up a chair on the way. He placed the chair down beside the table and the papers on it. As he went to sit down I stood up from my step and walked in his direction. I looked over his shoulder as he began to write.

His perfect calligraphy put my scrawl to shame once again as he addressed the letter to Carlisle and the Doctor while also telling them not to open it until the second time they meet. As he wrote the last word 'please' he groaned frustrated.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"The stupid fountain pen has run out of ink," he complained as he scribbled quickly on one of the sheets of paper trying to get it to work again.

I looked over to Elizabeth and began to speak "Did you find anything else he could write with in any of the boxes?"

"No, sorry," she replied with genuine regret.

My Edward groaned again. "We need something that will last, the ink would have been perfect if it didn't decide to run out," he said frustrated all the while trying to think of something to use.

Suddenly a growl built up in Edwards chest and his fist came slamming down on the table. He turned and stared at his mother. "Don't even think about it!" he yelled angrily. "Do you not recall what I told you earlier!"

She was taken aback by his behaviour as was I. What could she have been thinking to get him to react that way. Elizabeth looked shocked with a mixture of complete confusion on her face.

"But… how?… How whould you know what I was thinking?" she stammered incredulous.

Before he could reply his human self answered for him. "He can read minds," he said grimly with his head returning to his hands. Elizabeth grew silent for a few seconds as she absorbed what her son just told her.

"Oh… You never cease to amaze me," she said calmly. With that she walked over to the boxes again and reopened one of the boxes she searched through moments ago. She pulled out a stained wine glass.

"Don't you dare!" my Edward snarled.

"I said I would help and this is helping!" she retorted as she dropped the glass on the floor, picking up the biggest shard.

I looked to her confused not being able to comprehend her actions. She stepped towards us walking in our direction. She stopped no more then a foot away from us. Edward sighed and much to my confusion held is breath.

She took the broken glass in her right hand and pressed it the palm of her left hand. She took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Oh my God, stop it!" I yelled as I realised what she was about to do. She was about to cut herself but I couldn't understand what would possess her to do such a thing.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled but she ignored me.

Her right hand was shaking. She pulled it hard, breaking the skin. A pool of clean blood filling the palm of her hand. I quickly held my breath before I got a chance to experience her scent. She opened her eyes and finally spoke dropping the glass in the process.

"You said you needed something that would last and here it is. My blood will last," she said straight and seriously.

She stepped towards Edward, her hand outstretched. Edward stretched his hand to hers with the fountain pen in is hand. I assumed that despite his better judgment he dipped the pen into the blood as we both realised this was the only option.

He began to write the letter quickly, bringing the pen back and forth between the page and Elisabeth's self sacrificed pool of blood. I glanced over his shoulder as we both kept our breath held the entire time. He wrote about what happened and that he was sorry. He also said to tell Renesmee that we love her and when we were. I was glad he left that note for Renesmee, I didn't what anything more in the letter then that.

When he finished he dropped the pen on the table and stood up quickly, unbuttoning and pulling off his shirt. He stepped to his mother and ripped the shirt, wrapping some of it tightly around her bleeding hand and tied it.

A now shirtless Edward exhaled so he could speak. "Thank you," he mumbled gratefully. "Sorry I reacted that way but as you can understand we are a bit sensitive to blood. I just didn't want you to get hurt."

"It's okay, I understand. I was just trying to help you get home. Sorry if I crossed a line," she apologised.

"No really, it's alright. I never would have thought of it myself. I just need one more thing though. I don't have any saliva so I need you to lick the envelope," he asked.

"Oh, okay…" she agreed as he folded the letter and placed it into the envelope while handing it to his mother. She did as he asked and handed it back to him.

"Thank you," he repeated. This time though he didn't mumble.

"Anytime," she smiled warmly. With that she put her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. He froze and held his breath. He didn't hug her back. I looked over to human Edward and it looked like he was about to explode with rage though he didn't move from his seat, he was practically holding himself down. I exhaled, letting myself breath again.

My Edward sighed and returned the hug back, wrapping his arms around her. He closed his eyes and inhaled. Suddenly he pulled back from the embrace, braking it.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to ummm… sniff you. I know that was inappropriate of me. It's just I wanted to have your scent to keep with me so I'll be able to remember it… you forever," he apologised.

"What do you mean 'remember me forever'? Surely we see each other often in the future, won't we? I'll have to be there for my beautiful granddaughter. Vampire or not," she asked confused.

Edward broke their eye contact. He looked away hesitating. What was he going to say to her? I wanted to say something but this was a moment between mother and son and I didn't want to intervene.

Suddenly as Edward was about to say something the room was engulfed by a strange unnatural wind. The unused sheets of paper blew off the table landing on the floor. A descending like noise that was familiar to me, though I didn't know from where was now echoing through the basement.

My Edward quickly ran over to me, grabbing my hand. "You know what that is?" he said with a light, happy tone.

The humans noticed the noise to. Edward's human self was now standing beside his mother. We were all facing the back wall as something began to materialise.

I was uneasy as I thought it was another one of those monsters appearing in front of me. But relief spread through my body as its image became clearer. Once I could make out the words 'Police box' I felt ecstatic.

The noise which I now knew was the sound of the Tardis stopped and all of a sudden its doors flew open.

When I realised who it was standing there I felt like screaming tears of joy.


	21. Reunion

**Chapter 21**

Bella's POV

I dropped Edward's hand and ran with all my speed and strength and jumped into a large embrace. He began to chuckle loudly.

"Hey little sis, if you are this happy to see me I might just let myself get trapped in the 1800's more often," he laughed as my feet dangled off the ground.

"Oh shut up Emmett!" I teased as I hugged him tighter.

Emmett began laughing even harder. "Hey Edward, I thought that you were trapped in 1917 not that you lost your clothes," he teased, obviously referring to the fact that he was shirtless.

"Like Bella said: shut up Emmett!" he retorted playfully.

The Doctor was the next to file out of the Tardis followed by Carlisle and a man that I didn't recognise with dark hair and a long blue coat. I practically leapt on Carlisle when I pulled him into a hug. He just responded with a few quite chuckles.

Suddenly Edward's smile changed, his face becoming serious.

"How did you know where to find us?" he asked.

"You can thank Carlisle for that," the Doctor responded, smiling.

Carlisle stepped towards Edward. "Yes, your letter gave us all the clues I needed," he explained.

"But I just wrote it," he said surprised.

"Remember time is complicated," the Doctor stated.

"I'm sorry Carlisle, I know I shouldn't have done something so irresponsible," Edward said ashamedly, while staring at his shuffling feet.

Carlisle stepped closer to him and placed his hand on his shoulder. "It's alright son. Who knows? I probably would have done the same thing if I had I had the chance," Carlisle said with a compassionate smile.

"What did he do?" Emmett asked with slight confusion.

Suddenly everyone's heads turned, staring at the humans that stood quietly behind us.

"Mrs. Masen nice to see you," Carlisle greeted politely.

"Likewise, Dr. Cullen," she responded slightly confused. I assumed her confusion was a result of his presence, not understanding how all this involved her local doctor.

Emmett's eyes widened. "No way!" he gasped. All of a sudden he burst with an uncontrollable, boisterous laughter.

"Oh my God Edward! Is that you?!… You look so…" he said through his laughter.

A furrow developed between human Edward's eyebrows while my Edward started to growl.

"Get in the Tardis now Emmett or so help me I'll… Uh! Just keep your thoughts to your self!" he yelled angrily, letting his true vampire self slip through.

"Oooo, scary," he retorted sarcastically.

"Emmett…," Carlisle scolded. Emmett complied.

"Fine!" he frowned as he turned to head back into the Tardis.

"Mind if I join you?" the other man I didn't recognise asked.

"Don't mind if you do," Emmett smiled playfully. Both of them laughed loudly before I heard the stranger speak.

"Okay, I think we've hit the innuendo quota for today," he laughed as he slapped Emmett on the back as they both entered the Tardis. I would have to find out who that man was and how Emmett knew him. The man seems nice and by the looks of it he and Emmett are as thick as thieves.

The Doctor shook his head in disbelief. "Sorry about those two," he apologised.

Unexpectedly Elizabeth spoke up stepping toward us. "Sorry, I do not mean to intrude but could someone please tell me what's going on and Dr. Cullen how are you involved in this?" she asked seriously. But then she gasped, raising he hand to her mouth.

"Are you one of them vampires too," she asked in shock.

Before he could answer the Doctor glared at Edward, furious. "You told her!" he yelled. "Have you any idea how this will upset the future?!"

Edward was taken aback by his reaction. "Sorry, but it's not like things were going to get much worse for us. We're trapped in this basement with giant creatures outside waiting to devour us as they have everybody else," he said firmly.

"Wait, is that what you meant when you said _'The thousands of lives and families I have destroyed' _in your letter?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes," Edward sighed, nodding. "They appeared when I had to push him out of the way from being attacked by Bella. Don't ask, I'll explain later. Anyway, the creatures attacked everyone, including my father," he paused and pinched the bridge of his nose for a second and sighed. "We then made our way here, to the basement for shelter but I don't understand how something as small as a padlock could protect us," he continued.

"Oh," the Doctor said calmed. "That's must have been why the Tardis was acting strange before we landed. It's a paradox and if I'm right those creatures your describing are called the Reapers. The reason they couldn't attack you here is because this is the basement right? So obviously it is the oldest part of the house. The older the structure is the harder it is for them to break through."

"But a paradox how?" Carlisle asked.

"Due to the fact of that Edward standing over there," he replied while leaning forward and waving to Edwards human self. "You see the Reapers sterilise the earth when a paradox occurs due to the fact my race are no longer with us… but that's not important. What I'm trying to say is with the Tardis' help and a little travel back in time everything should go back to normal."

Elizabeth sighed with relief "Thank you sir. So does this mean I get my husband back?"

"Yes it does," the Doctor responded, smiling happily and proudly.

Elizabeth stepped back too Edward's human self and pulled him into a joyous hug. His face oozing with as much relief as his mothers.

"Okay everybody, the sooner we get in the Tardis the sooner we can start the _'healing process' _as it were. Come on, lets go!" he exclaimed excited and he jumped, turning around and running into the Tardis. Carlisle turned to follow him but stopped in the middle of the Tardis' doorway. He turned around and looked to Edward. They gave each other eye contact, both their faces serious. Edward nodded, obviously replying to whatever Carlisle asked him in his thoughts. Carlisle nodded in response. Then turned and closed the doors behind him.

Edward sighed and stepped over to me, grabbing my hand and leading me over to Elizabeth and his human self. Edward dropped my hand and stepped closer to his mother.

He hesitated, unsure of what to say. "Thank you for everything, but I guess this is goodbye," he said with a polite smile. She pulled him in for another hug, and this time he didn't hesitate to hug her back. He broke their embrace, turning, taking my hand in his once more and headed back to the Tardis.

"Wait!" Edwards human self suddenly yelled. "Before you go can I ask you something?"

"Of course," my Edward replied.

"I just want to know one thing are you… will I be happy?" he asked shyly.

My Edward half smiled. "Yes… very… well, eventually," he replied. Edward and I turned once again for the Tardis doors and as he was about to place his hand on the handle I quickly realised there was something I could do.

I dropped Edwards hand and began unfastening the locket from around my neck. I walked over to Elizabeth, took her good hand and placed the locket into it.

"Here take this. Not only is it a gift from me to you, I want it to remind you that one day it will be all worth it," I said with a gentle smile. Elizabeth smiled warmly back as she pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you Bella, I'll wear it always," she replied kindly, her voice full of warmth.

"No, thank you for everything," I responded.

"I'm looking forward to meeting you in the future and Renesmee as well," she said with a smile.

"We'll see," I replied as I forced a smile knowing that would never happen. I was glad Edward never told how far in the future we really were from and the fact she's going to die in much less then a year. At least now she can live in hope that her son one day will have a happy future. I realised now that Edward and I should teach Renesmee of her biological grandparents as well and how they where great, loving people.

I was about to return back to my Edward but I noticed his human self as he stood observing me give my locket to his mother.

I smiled politely yet gently to him. He half smiled back politely outstretching his hand for me to shake it. Without thinking and quite impulsively I leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek.

"Thank you as well," I mumbled politely.

I quickly ran over to my Edward and he began to chuckle. I looked back and saw human Edward blush profusely with a stunned look on his face and his mother giggled as she waved us goodbye.

Edward looked to them as if embracing their image for one last time and sighed. We turned and entered the Tardis leaving Edwards past behind us. As we stepped inside Edward whispered into my ear.

"Well that was interesting," he whispered lightly.

"Oh yeah…" I responded sarcastically.

"Great we're all on board. Now lets get this show on the road!" the Doctor exclaimed and he jumped around pressing and pulling a number of flicks and switches.

Emmett and the dark haired man ware talking and laughing among themselves as Carlisle came walking towards us. Edward nodded in response to his thoughts, his expression straight.

Suddenly Carlisle's expression changed. "Edward, why have you no shirt on?" he asked confused.

Edward looked down to himself and when he looked back at Carlisle. If he could have he would have blushed as he remembered the fact that he was shirtless. Before he succumbed to his modesty he explained that he used his shirt to bandage Elizabeth's cut hand and why she cut herself in the first place. Carlisle understood immediately stating that the smell of her blood in the letter confirmed to him where he and I were.

The Doctor ran over to us. "You can borrow one of the many shirts that I have in my wardrobe," he suggested.

"No thank you, I don't want to cause any trouble," he said politely.

"It's too late for that!" Emmett interjected, lightly, obviously joking.

Edward growled as the Doctor chuckled "No, really, its fine, most of it doesn't fit me anymore anyway. When you come back I'll explain what we need to do to fix this paradox. First though I'll give you the directions. It's to your first left, second right, third on the left, go straight ahead, under the stairs, past the bins, fifth door on your left."

Edward looked completely bewildered as did I. "Right…" he responded confused.

The Doctor laughed as he went back working with his ship.

Edward took my hand in his and looked me in the eyes. "Want to join me as I get lost?" he asked.

"Sure!" I giggled as I followed him hand in hand.

As we entered a long hallway I could hear the Doctor yell behind us. "If you hit the swimming pool you have gone too far!"

Edward and I laughed as we started our journey in finding a wardrobe among this mystical ship's inner workings.


	22. Reading

**Chapter 22**

Bella's POV

Edward's smile abruptly changed into a frown. He sighed while he and I travelled through the Tardis to find the wardrobe. He grew quiet as he squeezed my hand.

As we walked, it was like he had become distant, enthralled by his pained reverie. I realised that a lot had happened in the past few hours especially for him and he probably needed a while to come to terms with that.

We managed to only get lost once, surprisingly finding ourselves in a courtyard. When we realised it had a swimming pool we turned back. I giggled to the madness of it all. We eventually made it to the wardrobe and it was huge with a large spiral staircase in its centre, matching the Tardis' golden coloured interior. I think that if Alice was with us she would have died and gone to heaven.

Edward spent couple of minutes - still in silence - rummaging though some of the more unusual articles of clothing before finding a plain white shirt. He took my hand in his again as we headed back to the others who were waiting patiently for us, this time not getting lost on our way.

Before we joined them I began to worry about Edward and his new found silence. I knew that he was upset though he thought he was hiding it.

"Are you okay?" I asked with genuine concern.

"Humm? Yeah I'm fine," he responded too quickly.

"You sure? Do you want to talk about it?" I asked gently.

"No… I'm fine… No really, absolutely fine," he paused before taking a deep breath followed by a sigh.

"Okay… maybe later. But first we have to get this paradox mess sorted out." he said trying to change the subject.

"You know I'm always here for you," I said sincerely.

"I know," he replied. "I'm just not ready yet."

The silence returned. He raised his right hand and placed it on my left cheek, caressing it gently. He sighed again.

"Thank you, I-," he whispered but before he could continue Emmett came pounding towards us.

"Are you two lovebirds coming or what!?" Emmett yelled much to our annoyance as he interrupted Edward and ruined our intimate moment.

"Come on guys! The Doctor wants you! We don't have all day," he yelled trying to brake up mine and Edward's all consuming attention on one another.

Edward grabbed my hand and as we walked passed Emmett to the others. Edward growled at him and for once I was surprised that I didn't do the same. I knew I would have to come back to this conversation with Edward later, perhaps after everything has settled and when we have a moment to ourselves. It was important that we spoke through everything that's happened today, not only for Edward's sake but for mine as well.

We entered what I assumed to be the main room as Emmett followed behind us, stunned by mine and Edward's annoyed reaction to him. The Doctor was making or fixing some gadget, being assisted by Carlisle and the dark haired man as they stood by the main controls.

"Emmett, what are you doing here anyway? I thought the Weeping Angels got to you too," Edward asked while trying not to bite the head off our brother.

We stopped walking and turned to Emmett. "I was. They sent me to 1889 but thanks to Jack and the Doctor I'm here now. They came back and quickly got me first. Let's just say my situation wasn't as complicated as yours," he said ending with a smile.

"Jack?" Edward asked sounding confused and slightly frustrated. Which surprised me.

"Oh sorry! I didn't introduce myself!" Jack exclaimed, running over to us.

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness nice to meet you," he said with a smile as he outstretched his hand for me to shake it. He smelt funny, as if rotten but he was human. As I shook it the Doctor surprisingly yelled at him. "Jack!" he scolded. Jack grimaced at the Doctor.

Jack turned to Edward. Jack's smile becoming noticeably wider. He stretched out his hand for Edward to shake it. Edward looked frustrated, he even had a furrow in-between his eyebrows.

"Hello nice to meet you too," he greeted showing his teeth as he smiled.

"Jack! Stop it!" the Doctor scolded again.

"Can I not say hello to anyone in this family!" Jack yelled back at the Doctor.

"No, apparently not," Emmett teased through a chuckle.

Jack grunted and frowned before changing it back into a smile and stretching his hand out to Edward again. Edward didn't return the gesture. Jacks smile quickly dissolved back into a frown though now his expression was a mix of surprise, confusion and rejection.

Edward stared at Jack as if he was concentrating. Suddenly he shook his head like he was trying to dispel something.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude it just I can't… I can't read your mind," Edward said stunned.

My mouth dropped in surprise. Besides myself Edward had never met anyone whose mind he couldn't read. I thought Jack was human, even though he smelt a little strange.

"What? Really?" Carlisle asked, intrigued as he walked over to us.

"It's just like with Bella. I see and smell you but nothing… I hear absolutely nothing," Edward said his voice oozing with shock.

"Surprisingly you're not the first person to say that to me," he said lightly.

"But you're human? Aren't you? How?" Edward asked confused.

"Well kind of. Unlike you: the walking undead, I'm the walking actual dead," Jack tried to explain. "I'm immortal and though technically I'm dead I still seem to function properly, oddly enough. So I'm guessing that that might just be the reason."

Edward nodded his head to show he understood but he still looked frustrated. Abruptly his expression changed to a smug half smile.

"Speaking of mind reading, Bella's power made a very interesting development today," Edward sated proudly.

"Interesting? How so?" Carlisle inquired as everyone's eyes were now on me. It made me slightly uncomfortable but I would gladly explain my shield's evolution to them.

"Well Edward and I were having a fight, so my emotions were running high. I couldn't control it. At first I didn't know what was happening. My shield contracted slowly around him and then I could clearly hear his thoughts. It was astonishing. I can kind of control it now but when I tried it on Edward's human family it didn't work at all. Then I tried it on Edward again and it worked perfectly fine," I explained.

"Fascinating!" Carlisle exclaimed, enthralled. "I'm proud of you Bella."

"Thank you Carlisle," I said and if it were possible I would have been blushing profusely.

"It must work on me because I'm a vampire," Edward suggested.

"Yeah, that's what I thought as well," I replied thinking of possible solutions.

"So cool! You can read minds, why don't you try it on me now?" Emmett asked. I looked to Emmett my face full of concentration. I placed my fingers to my temples like I used to have to do when I first started practicing with my shield. I wanted to give it everything I got so it wouldn't be a wasted experiment.

My shield surrounded Emmett's body from the torso up. It contracted slow as it did with Edward though with each time I do this it seems to get easier and quicker. However much to my surprised disappointment it didn't work on Emmett. I groaned and faced Carlisle. I could see it on everyone's surprised faces as they realised what I was doing and the fact my new power didn't work on Emmett.

I repeated the process with Carlisle. Still nothing. As a last resort I even tried it on Jack and the Doctor and still nothing.

"It's not working at all!" I groaned with frustration.

"Really?" Edward asked surprised. "How come it only works with me? Maybe its because I _changed_ you or could it be that we are closely attuned to each other."

"Perhaps," I replied simply as I tried to come up with an explanation and figure out what my shield is actually doing.

"Interesting!" the Doctor exclaimed, intrigued, giving him an incentive as he dropped down whatever gadget he had in his hands and jumped over to us.

"You call yourself a shield right? You block out mental powers?" the Doctor asked as I nodded in response. "I've met people with similar powers to you before. Its just a theory but what if you don't block out other vampires powers at all, what if you… manipulate them."

"Manipulate them?!" Edward and I said simultaneously in a surprised tone.

"Like I said: it's just a theory but isn't Edward the only vampire you tried it on who actually has a mental power? Maybe your power only worked as a shield because it was just following one of your natural instincts: to protect oneself." the Doctor continued.

"So in theory, she's able to manipulate someone's power and use it for herself," Carlisle stated trying to get this new revelation confirmed.

"Well that's what I think. Bella maybe you should give it another try," the Doctor suggested.

I looked to Edward and bit my bottom lip. My nerves were getting the better of me but Edward nodded to me encouragingly. He half smiled which roughly meant he was telling me to go for it.

I pushed my shield on Edward and he was giving me thoughts of encouragement. Then it dawned on me if I could read Edwards mind and if I'm really manipulating his power then do I have enough control to use his power to read other people's minds as well?

I began to push my shield towards Emmett all the while still concentrating on Edward. I froze as I heard Emmett think about Rosalie. Emmett's mind was the first I read beside Edward's. Edward's mind was astonishing but Emmett's was different though amazing in its own right. As I went to engulf Carlisle with my shield, Edward suddenly gasped.

His gasp did break my concentration somewhat but I still managed to keep my shield around Emmett.

"I can't… I can't hear anyone's thoughts anymore," he stammered, astonished.

I gasped and made my shield spring back as quickly as possible. Edward sighed with relief and squeezed my hand.

"Well that was… disorientating," he said as if trying to find the right word to describe it with.

"I'm sorry I-" I tried to apologise before Edward interrupted me.

"Don't apologise love, you did nothing wrong. It's just when you've been reading minds for over 90 years it gets a bit unnerving when something you completely depended upon suddenly stops," he said finishing with a concerned half smile.

"It was different this time. Not only was I reading your mind but I pushed my shield to Emmett and I heard his thoughts too and I'm sure if I try I'll be able to read Carlisle's thoughts as well," I said surprised at myself.

"Astonishing!" Carlisle said, amazed.

"Not only can you manipulate a power, it seems you can completely control it, as if it was becoming your very own," the Doctor said fascinated.

"Do you think it will work on every vampire with a mental power?" I asked still amazed at myself.

"If my theory is correct then yes," the Doctor said through a smile.

"You should try it on Kate when we get home," Carlisle suggested.

"Kate? What is she doing at the mansion?" I asked surprised.

"Well… umm… she's… there because she-," Carlisle stammered as if trying to come up with a valid reason as to why she would be there. Then Edward interrupted him.

"It's okay Carlisle. She already knows," Edward admitted.

"Oh! Well in that case she and her family are obviously there for you two renewing your vows," Carlisle responded surprised. "I thought we were keeping it a secret until the actual ceremony?"

"We were, but we decided since after all that's happened today that we should postpone it," Edward elaborated.

I had almost forgotten about Edward's planned surprise renewal of vows. I uncharacteristically liked the idea but I think that was only because I couldn't exactly remember our wedding perfectly due to the fact that I was human at the time. To be completely honest it wasn't the most unpleasant experience either.

"I wouldn't go cancelling your plans just yet," the Doctor said as he ran up to the controls and flicked a number of stitches. "I might just get us home quicker than I thought." He suddenly ran back over to, everyone giving him our undivided attention. He quickly held something up in the centre of us.

"See this, it might look like an ordinary Yale key but its anything but. It's the key to the Tardis and while you have been standing around here chatting like old woman I had a electrical charge run constantly through it. You wouldn't think I would let us stand around doing nothing with those Reapers on the loose, Oh no. Anyway, the key is able to repair temporal anomalies and paradoxes and it has been slowly stitching the wound up as it were. All we need to do now is go back in time and stop the moment that caused the paradox to happen. At what time did you and Bella decide to go to your family?" the Doctor asked Edward.

"We were outside Carlisle's hospital about two hours earlier," Edward answered quickly.

"Okay, brilliant! We'll go back and since it was the point of decision resulting in a paradox it will cause a temporal shift and you and Bella will become fixed points in time replacing the versions of you that were already there. Then you must take the letter you wrote earlier and give it to the Carlisle in 1917. Got all that? Understand?" the Doctor said really fast.

Edward nodded to show he understood. I stood there stunned as the Doctor ran over to his controls again to place the key in the circuit and began to press and pull numerous buttons. This plan seemed very complicated. Edward noticed my bewildered expression and chuckled lightly.

"Just stay with me and you'll be fine," he whispered into my ear. He half smiled as he pulled away.

"Okay Carlisle, you stay here and make sure Jack and Emmett don't touch anything. Bella and Edward come with me and don't forget that letter," the Doctor ordered.

"Allons-y!" the Doctor exclaimed, excited, as he made for the door. Edward's grip on my hand tightened as we followed behind him.

The Doctor flung the doors open and we were no longer in the basement we were once trapped in. Now it was time to fix the mess of a paradox we caused and by the looks of things - no matter how complicated they may be - we were going to stop at nothing to get things back to normal.


	23. Rescue

**Chapter 23**

Bella's POV

I closed the doors to the Tardis as Edward and I followed behind the Doctor. We were outside the hospital Carlisle used to work in, the one Edward and I were outside earlier. The Doctor stopped moving and we stood at his side. I gasped at what we saw.

It was another version of Edward and I standing just meters away from us, having the fight we had earlier. It was surreal and yet somewhat unnerving to see myself like that. I wonder is this how Edward felt when we met his human self. I was surprised at how I looked. I never realised how petite I actually am and I could have at leased tried to brush my hair.

Suddenly they turned their heads toward us with their expressions oozing with bewilderment. Much to my amazement as soon as they registered our presence they disappeared. Literally fading away right in front of our very eyes, quicker then one could blink.

"What just happened?" I asked, stunned.

"You and Edward have now become fixed points in this time, replacing the versions of you that were already here. It's a default of sorts that my kind created to help heal paradoxes in the unlikely event of one's occurrence. It's now possible to change and fix your timelines so the paradox will never manifest itself," the Doctor explained.

"So now if we make things right and not make history repeat itself then everything will go back to normal, correct?" Edward asked, guilt remerging in his voice.

"Oh Yes," the Doctor replied. "Like I said: all the people the Reapers consumed will return. To the humans it will be like it never even happened. None of them will remember a thing."

"But we will remember everything?" Edward said emotionless.

"Yes," the Doctor responded simply. "Now what we need to do is get that letter to Carlisle, so in the future we'll know where and when to get you."

Edward nodded and we followed behind the Doctor as we entered the hospital. I didn't know whether it was a good or a bad thing that Edward's family would forget what happened. I know it's a shame they'll forget about Renesmee and I but maybe it's just as well they forget about Edward's impending future as a vampire.

It was my first time in a hospital since my change into a vampire and the smell of human blood was very strong. Though I could pin point Carlisle's familiar scent I had new found respect for his self control.

As we walked up to a nurse's station I began to absorb my surroundings. The hospital was like it was straight out of a World War One period movie. It even had wounded, shell shocked soldiers in its beds.

"Excuse me, do you know where I could find Dr. Cullen?" the Doctor asked a plump nurse with plain brown hair.

"Sorry Sir, but it's after visiting hours and Matron is very strict about visitors to the hospital, even if you're looking for one of our staff," she explained.

The Doctor quickly pulled something out of his pocket and showed it to the nurse. It was a blank piece of paper.

"Oh! Sorry Dr. Smith. He's in his office, down the hall near orthopaedics," she apologised and gestured toward the direction we had to go.

The Doctor thanked her and we began to head for Carlisle's office.

"Doctor how did that blank piece of paper make her change her mind and let us through?" I inquired.

"Its physic paper. I can have people see what I want them to see, for example tickets or IDs. It comes in very handy. Its interesting that it doesn't seem to work on you vampires though," the Doctor explained. This just amazed me more. This Doctor was full of surprises. Edward seemed fascinated by the Doctor's latest gadget.

As we travelled down the hall Carlisle's scent began to become stronger and stronger.

The Doctor stopped and turned to us as we made it too a dark brown door with the words _'Dr. Carlisle Cullen' _plated on the front.

"Right, since Carlisle said he only remembers you two giving him the letter I'm going to wait out here, but don't say anything stupid that will upset the future. Remember he doesn't know who you are yet, so be quick and careful. We already have enough problems to deal with as it is," the Doctor said seriously.

Edward and I nodded in compliance and the Doctor stepped aside as Edward leaned forward to knock on the door.

"Come in! I'm not busy!" Carlisle yelled with a friendly tone from inside.

Edward took a deep unnecessary breath as he pushed open the door. I followed still hand in hand. The office was small with countless numbers of medical books stacked everywhere. Carlisle looked the exact same as he does now except for his old fashioned clothes and physician's white coat. He had his blond hair styled back to match this time's fashion.

Carlisle's expression changed from a smile to one of seriousness when he registered mine and Edwards scents, realising we were both vampires. He stood up from his desk and walked towards us.

"I'm surprised to see two vampires visit a hospital in the middle of the night. I don't have this territory clamed or anything, I'd just appreciate it if you didn't hunt here. In my hospital especially," he said seriously yet staying friendly.

"Do not worry," Edward said calmly. "We are not here to hurt anyone. We are actually here for your help."

"Help? Alright, I'll see what I can do," he replied calmly, noticeably becoming more relaxed.

"Thank you. You see we are a long way from our home but with your help we'll be able to return there. Take this letter and when you met a man called the Doctor give it to him and more importantly do not open it until the second time you met him," Edward explained.

Carlisle's expression became confused as Edward handed him the letter after he pulled it from his pocket. His expression became even more bewildered as he read who the letter was addressed to.

"I'm sorry, of course I will help but how do you even know who I am, and how do you know I will meet this Doctor?" he asked.

"Well it's complicated, but it will become clear in due time and we really do appreciate your help. Even if this does sound strange at this stage I'd do anything to get us home," Edward responded.

Carlisle nodded. " I'll keep it on me always and do what you say if it means it will get you home. I myself am far from home. Have been for many years. Like many of our kind I have travelled a lot," he said almost nostalgically.

"Thank you, we are both very grateful," I thanked on behalf of both of us.

Edward shook his hand and we quickly said our goodbyes, turning to head out the door. Abruptly Edward turned back.

"Oh! And Carlisle, when the time comes I just want you to know that it _will_ be worth it and that you _are_ strong enough" Edward said sincerely.

Carlisle nodded but he looked slightly confused, as did I. I would have to ask Edward what he meant by that after we leave. We turned and exited his office where the Doctor was waiting for us impatiently. I closed the door behind us.

The Doctor quickly stepped over to us. "Did every thing go to plan?" he inquired.

"Yes, I think so," Edward replied simply yet honestly.

"Good then, we must get back to the Tardis before anything else can go wrong," the Doctor ordered as he quickly turned and began heading in the direction we came in. Edward and I followed behind like earlier. As we walked I looked up to Edward.

"What did you mean when you said those things to Carlisle just before we left?" I asked almost in a whisper.

"In less then a year, actually months even, Carlisle will change me into a vampire and unlike when he changed the others he found it very difficult with me. He fought with himself whether to change me or not. He didn't particularly want to condemn someone to this life and he didn't know if he was strong enough to do it. To control himself. He felt like he was being selfish, not because he was trying to save me but because one of his stronger incentives was his loneliness. It was the first time he tasted human blood he didn't know whether he could stop, but he obviously succeeded. He had absolutely no self-confidence. I just wanted him to know that he does have the strength and control to do it as if it would some how help him through it," Edward explained.

I smiled to Edward to show I was happy with what he had done but I suddenly surprised to realise that we were now outside the hospital, heading for the Tardis. I was too enthralled in Edward explaining himself that I didn't notice us leave the hospital.

The Doctor opened the door to his Tardis and we followed him inside. The whole fact that it's bigger on the inside still amazes me.

The Doctor walked over to the controls as I noticed Carlisle, Emmett and Jack talking to each other to one side. We began to head in their direction.

"Next stop, Forks!" the Doctor exclaimed as he jumped around pressing a number of buttons.

I was ecstatic, as was everyone in in my family. I could not wait to get home and see everyone, especially Renesmee. I could tell that Edward felt the same way.

As we made it over to them they were curious as to what happened while we were gone, and Edward began to fill them in. I felt relieved. It was all over. We were actually on our way home.

I was so grateful to the Doctor. He has come to the rescue so to speak, fixing the paradox and getting us on our way home. I decided to go and thank him personally. I dropped Edward's hand as I went to walk over to the Doctor.

When I was about half way between the Doctor and everyone else I heard a loud crashing noise and suddenly the Tardis began to sway and shake violently out of control. A found myself being thrown to the floor. There was sparks, fire and smoke everywhere.

I felt Edwards arms wrap around me as he pulled me to him. At the angle I was at I couldn't see his face and as I went to turn I noticed Jack lying motionlessly on the floor. Then a thick wave of his scent hit me. His head was gushing with fresh blood as he lay unconscious.

"Jack!" I heard Emmett yell but I couldn't see him anywhere. It was like the Tardis was throwing us around like rag dolls.

"Don't worry! He'll be fine!" the Doctor yelled as he held on to the controls.

"All I did was land in the forest beside your house!" he screamed over the chaos. He pulled a monitor in front of him and groaned exasperated.

"It's the Weeping Angels. They're trying to take the Tardis by force," the Doctor explained quickly.

"What will we do?" Edward shouted.

"For once... I don't know," the Doctor replied grimly. "I just don't know..."


	24. Reason

**Chapter 24**

Bella's POV

I could feel Edward's grip around me tighten. The feeling of safety in his arms was a direct contrast to the vicious rocking of the Tardis.

Was this it? For a brief moment I thought that I would be soon home safe with my family but now I may never see them again.

"Think! Doctor, think!" the Doctor yelled to himself frustrated. A number of sparks flew over the Doctor's head. He ducked down and on his ascent back up to his monitor he groaned.

"Oh! How could I have been so stupid!" he exclaimed. "You know what they say about the _past_, don't you Edward?"

Edward didn't reply. In fact he didn't even know what to reply with. He was taken aback slightly by the Doctor's question.

"They say that we must learn from it," he stated, serious as he stood up straight. He pulled the monitor out of the way and started pressing different buttons and flicking different switches.

"Ah ha!" he exclaimed some what smugly, almost as if he had a tone of victory to his voice.

What did he do? Nothing was happening. The Tardis was still swaying out of control, but the Doctor was beaming.

I looked down to my hand that I was using to hold myself up from the floor and to my astonishment the mesh-like Tardis floor was difficult to see. Was that grass? Suddenly all movement stopped but Edwards grip around me didn't loosen.

I looked up and gasped. It was like the Tardis was fading away.

Whatever the Doctor did it mustn't have worked. The Weeping Angels were right beside us, within touching distance. They had us surrounded. I was terrified and if it were possible my heart would have been racing, my breathing heavy.

I didn't want to fall victim to their nasty trap once more. I kept my eyes on them as I knew that would be the only thing that could protect us now.

The Doctor just stood there as his ship continued to disappear. The Tardis had vanished enough for me to tell that we were in the forest beside our house and that it was still day time. A contrast to the Chicago night sky when had experienced moments ago.

The Tardis was now completely gone. It literally vanished before my eyes. The six of us were surrounded by four Weeping Angels. They all looked vicious, ready to attack. But they weren't moving. They were frozen. I assumed it to be because of our stares upon them.

The Doctor surprised me by turning his back on the Weeping Angels and taking a few steps away before turning to face us again. Much to my confusion he chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I asked, slightly irritated.

"There's no need to look so terrified. It's over," the Doctor explained.

Edwards grip around my waist loosened. Edward began to stand up slowly, pulling me up with him. We both began to turn, absorbing the details of the frozen angels.

"But how? What did you do?" Edward asked stunned.

"I sent the Tardis away and though it left us behind it also tricked the Weeping Angels. They are now trapped as stone for the rest of eternity, consumed by their own glares. The curse of their kind," the Doctor explained.

In full doctor mode Carlisle went to the still unconscious Jack, though Emmett had gotten to Jack before him.

"Really, don't even bother. Just leave him, he'll be fine," the Doctor said with an almost bored tone to his voice.

Before Carlisle could respond to what the Doctor had just said, Jack took in a deep, wheezy breath, sitting up abruptly. Making Emmett jump. He leaped up from his position on the ground and cracked his neck from side to side. His cut had completely disappeared. All that was left was the blood stains on his and Carlisle's clothes.

"You know, it still creeps me out when you do that," the Doctor confessed to Jack.

"Hypocrite," Jack replied lightly.

"Freak," the Doctor retorted playfully.

"You love me really," Jack said before sticking out his tongue mockingly.

I really didn't know what to make of my two new friends and their continuous bizarre behaviour.

We all began to back away from the Weeping Angles. They were stood in an even circle. They emitted eeriness, but to the untrained eye one would think an artistic sculptor left these statues here on purpose- but we know their true malicious intent.

"So what do we do now?" Emmett asked with a bored tone. Knowing Emmett he already misses the commotion, the adventure, as everything is now seems safe again.

"I guess all that's left now is too get you guys home," the Doctor said happily.

I grabbed Edward's hand and squeezed it. Joy radiating from me as well as everyone else.

Suddenly Edward's smile dissolved.

"Wait, what happened to the Tardis? Where is it now?" Edward inquired.

The Doctor stopped in his tracks "Oh! I don't actually know. I bet she'll turn up some place, she always surprises me. But that's not what we should be concentrating on right now. Your family is waiting and I think we shouldn't be leaving them while they're going crazy any longer."

We were all excited to be reunited with our family but I couldn't' wait any longer. My smile expanded and my grip tightened on Edward's hand. I turned and pulled Edward behind me. We both began running as fast as we could back to the house. Edward chuckled at what I assumed to be my anticipation and excitement.

The mansion came into view after about a minute of running through the forest. I sighed with relief. We made it out of the forest and to the front door quicker then I thought possible. I slammed the door open, using too much force. I heard the hinges break but I didn't care and neither did Edward.

Suddenly I was tackled to the ground by something with spiky black hair.

"Alice, it's great to see you too," I giggled as I hugged her back. I then felt something warm pulling me up out of mine and Alice's embrace.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Jacob scolded as he crushed me into a tight hug.

Everyone was now in the hallway, the pack and even the Denali's were here. Carlisle and Emmett had returned both embracing their wives respectively. They must have ran back home like us as there was no sign of the Doctor or Jack.

Suddenly my heart broke into a million little pieces. I heard my precious daughter cry anguished tears.

I pushed away from Jake's embrace to find Renesmee. She was crying into Edward's chest with her short arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Edward was trying to soothe her. I ran over to both of them as quickly as I cold. Wrapping them both into a group hug. I kissed Renesmee on the head.

"Shush, its okay. I've got you," I whispered to her.

"I thought I'd lost you Mommy and Daddy. I thought I'd never see you again," she wailed as countless tears streamed down her face.

"Shush now, it will be alright. We'll never separate ever again. The three musketeers as always. I promise you," Edward reassured our daughter before he kissed her on the forehead.

Our embrace became tighter as we just stood, holding each other. Just the three of us. Our perfect little family. I didn't know how much time was passing, all that was important was the three of us together. Renesmee had calmed down completely, enjoying our embrace.

Unknown to ourselves we were left alone in the hallway. I don't even remember anyone leaving, or when the Doctor and Jack arrived as I could hear Jack's booming laugh coming from the living room.

Our reunion came to an end as Edward began to gently and slowly pull away. He smiled my favourite smile.

"I think we should talk to the rest of the family now," he suggested as he handed me our daughter. He kissed her one last time before she was completely in my arms.

"I love you Nessie," he whispered with a smile, patting her playfully on the head.

"I love you too Daddy and you too Mommy," she responded happily.

"And I love you too. With all my heart," I said sincerely.

Edward put his arm around my shoulders and directed us to the living room. Though Renesmee was technically almost one year old she did look about six. She's beginning to get a bit big for all this carrying around. But I don't care, it's not like she's heavy with our vampire strength that will never be a problem and I need her too much right now.

I giggled as we entered the living room. At least now we know where the Tardis landed, right in the middle of the room. Esme groaned as she swept up what was left of her antique coffee table.

Everyone was gathered in the room listening to Emmett regaling his over exaggerated version of what happened.

Surprisingly one of the armchairs were free so we walked over and shared the seat, with our daughter sprawled playfully and comfortably across our laps. Edward kept one arm around my shoulders as we sat.

Everyone was enthralled by Emmett's story, hanging on his every word. I felt sorry for him. When he landed in 1889 he was by himself, all alone. Where as I had Edward to help and support me. At least Emmett had met Jack but I wouldn't know what I would do if I was stuck in 1917 by myself.

Everyone's attention was then turned to Edward and I. Thankfully Edward explained everything that happened to us. Everyone was relieved that we were okay and that the Weeping Angels were taken care of and wouldn't hurt anyone else.

Eventually everyone began to break off into their own little groups and conversations. Jack, Emmett and Rosalie where laughing about something, the Doctor was conversing with Alice and Jasper, the pack were discussing strategy's for something and Esme and Carlisle were being hosts to the Denali's.

"Will you come up to my old room with me. I just thought of something and I want to check it," he asked quietly.

I nodded and only a couple of people noticed our exit as Edward, Renesmee and I headed upstairs to his old room. We only used this room really for storage now. For our music, books, clothes etc. We also kept boxes of Renesmee's baby stuff in there.

We made it to the door and we entered following behind Edward. I placed Renesmee and I on the bed as Edward began to rummage through some of his older belongings.

"When I was telling our family about what happened," he began to explain. "I thought of this when I was telling them how you gave your locket to my mother. There was always some reason as to why I bought it for you, not just because of our anniversary but well, I could never think of the reason until now."

He pulled something out of the box he was rummaging through.

"Ah ha! I was right! I knew I recognised it," he said quickly as he took whatever was in his hand and walked over to us.

He sat in the middle of Renesmee and I. He placed his palm in front of him opening it slowly. I gasped at what he revealed.

"But that's my… that's my locket," I stammered incredulous. And it _was_ my locket or at least it was the splitting image of it. Instead of looking new though it looked discoloured and worn.

"I wasn't planning on getting you anything for our anniversary, other than the ceremony because like you said: no presents. But anyway, Alice and I were shopping for decorations last week and when we walked past a jewellery shop in Seattle I saw the locket in the window and I had a sudden urge to buy it for you. Even though it's a bit more ostentatious than the jewellery I would normally buy you. I must have somehow subconsciously recognised the locket," he explained.

"But that still doesn't explain how you have the locket now," I said slightly confused.

"Yes well, you gave your locket to my mother when we were in 1917 right? And she kept it. And well, when she died I inherited it along with my parents' other belongings," he continued.

"But how would she remember the significance of the locket? Didn't the Doctor say that they would forget everything?" I asked.

"I don't know," he replied. "Maybe she didn't realise it but I do remember her - now that I really think about it - that she wore the locket up until her death, even bringing it into the hospital."

He paused. "Since we landed in 1917 little memories and things like that keep coming back to me after I've blocked them out for so long."

"Time works in mysterious ways," I sighed.

"Sure does," Edward replied. I was unable to decipher the emotion that was in his words.

He sighed and began fidgeting with the locket. He opened it and as he did it a folded up piece of paper fell out. Edward handed me the locket as he went to pick up the paper from his lap.

The pictures inside were the same except for they were worn and discoloured due to age, like the locket itself.

Edward unfolded the piece of paper and gasped.

"It's a note… and its addressed to me…"


	25. Resolve

**Chapter 25**

Bella's POV

Edward sighed. "It's from my Mother."

"Do you want me to read it out?" I asked quickly. This seemed to be more painful for him than he was willing to admit.

"No… I can do this," he reassured himself. He turned his attention back to the note before taking a deep breath. It wavered slightly before he began to read aloud. He read slowly and evenly, his voice un-breaking. Absorbing every detail of every word.

"_My dearest Edward,_

_Somehow I know this is meant for you. I do not know where this locket came from, and the unusual pictures inside it are even more of a mystery. All that I do know is that when I wear the locket I am filled with a since of happiness, relief and hope._

_I have looked upon the pictures countless times. I never told you or your father about this, but as strange as this might sound, I recognise you in them. Though you look different, I can tell that it is you._

_Somehow I think that this locket is a sign. It is like you look older and though I don't recognise the other people in the pictures I have a strange connection with them, like I know them somehow._

_I like to believe that it shows what will be. You look happier than I have ever seen you, and as I lay here on my death bed I realise that I will not be there for you and your eventual happiness._

_I want you to be strong Edward. I have a feeling that there are dark and difficult times ahead, but I believe that it will be all worth it in the end._

_I know we have been separated into different wards now but I know you will be all right. Our doctor, Dr. Cullen is a good man. It is too late for me now but he will help you through this. I can tell that there is something different about him. Ever since that night we unexplainably found ourselves locked into our basement I have been having these surreal dreams. They are more like flashes of images but what I see are of you, though you always look pale and havethe strangest colour eyes, not unlike the picture in the locket. I also see images of Dr. Cullen and as unbelievable as this might sound I also see a strange blue box. Somehow I know that Dr. Cullen will be there to save you._

_Be safe my dear son, I will always love you. No matter what happens._

_Forever and always,_

_Your Mother."_

When he finished neither Renesmee or I said anything, Edward himself was speechless. Edward placed the letter on his lap before he closed his eyes and put his head in his hands. I raised my hand and rubbed him on the back affectionately.

"When we were in 1917 it killed me to know my family's fate and not being able to do anything about it. I should have done something," Edward confessed pained. I'm sure if it were at all possible tears would have being running down his face. His eyes were distanced, dark and pained, consumed by his ever present guilt.

"Don't beat yourself up about it. The past is the past, there's nothing you could have done. God only knows what the consequences would have been if you tried to change it," I said trying to find away to comfort him.

"I know," he paused. "It's just… As I read this I realised even when I had the chance I wasn't there for her when she died. After my father past and I still being a minor was sent to paediatrics. The hospital was overflowing with people. It was chaotic, they had to stick me somewhere. My point is that I spent her last hours lying in my own bed, selfishly concentrating on my own health rather than looking after her," he continued.

"Edward, don't ever blame yourself. What your mother wanted was for you to get through that. It's why she asked Carlisle to save you. We can't change what has been, Edward. It's what makes us who we are now," I said trying to console him.

He nodded and sighed in response. I took his hands in mine. Renesmee leaned over and put her arms around him, giving him a hug.

"Don't worry, daddy. It will be okay. You have me and mommy to take care of now. We have each other," she said innocently.

"Thank you Nessie, love," he said with a half smile, hugging her back. He then turned to me, giving me direct eye contact.

"She's right. We do have each other and I won't make the same mistake with our family. I will be there no matter what," he stated his voice un-breaking.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, just embracing each others company and support. Edward had being through a lot today and it has taken a great deal out of him. I wish there was something I could do. But unfortunately I think time might be the only thing capable of healing this wound.

Edward continued to read his mother's letter over and over, again and again but not saying a word out loud. After a few minutes passed he sighed again.

"I think we should go back downstairs and say goodbye to Jack and the Doctor before they leave. Everyone's beginning to notice our absence anyway," he said quietly.

I nodded and Edward squeezed my hand as the three of us began to head down stairs. Before we left I took the locket and placed it around my neck, fastening it, knowing that forever it will stay with me. As we were going through the doorway of the bedroom I turned to Edward as Renesmee ran ahead.

"You sure everything's alright with you?" I asked in an almost whisper.

"Yes, now that I realise that I have a family now who I need and vice versa. There's no need to be living in the past," he said calmly but spoke with forced enthusiasm. "Now come on before we miss our chance to say goodbye."

Edward still obviously wasn't his normal self. Maybe it will take a while before he comes to terms with today's events. There must be a lot of things going through his mind right now.

He smiled to me and we both made our way downstairs. Still hand in hand as we entered the living room I saw that Renesmee was now with Jacob and everyone was circled around the Tardis.

Jack and Emmett were saying their goodbyes as well as the Doctor and Carlisle. After they were finished it was now mine and Edward's turn to say goodbye.

Dropping Edward's hand I walked over to the Doctor and pulled him into a hug. I think he was surprised by our close contact.

"Thank you for everything Doctor, for getting us home, fixing the paradox and dealing with those foul Weeping Angels. You have no idea how much it means to me that I am home safe with my family," I thanked him sincerely.

"My pleasure," the Doctor replied simply.

"But do you have to go so soon?" I asked disappointed as I pulled away from our embrace.

"Yeah, sorry. I have to get Jack back to Wales," he said with a smile.

"Sorry, I have some trouble to sort out with some Weevils running amok back in Cardiff," Jack apologised.

I stepped over to Jack and said my goodbye to him before Edward followed me with a hand shake. Edward then stepped towards the Doctor and shaking his hand as well.

"Doctor before you go there is one last thing I want to ask you that I didn't get a chance to ask you earlier," Edward asked seriously. The Doctor nodded in response.

"Before you blocked me from your mind I heard in your thoughts that you held anger and resentment towards vampires and also mentioned a place called E-space. Why do you feel that way?" Edward asked earnestly.

"Do not worry Edward I have nothing against you Cullens, I consider your family as friends but it's a different story with vampires in general. My kind have a history of great wars and battles and Time Lords and vampires have been old enemies for generations. E-space was the last place other than earth I encountered your kind. One of them called themselves the Great Vampire King. But he perished along with his servants. I thought they were the only ones of your kind left but I began to find covens here on earth in recent years. My theory is that one of your kind escaped during a battle and colonised here on earth," the Doctor explained.

My jaw dropped, Edwards eyes widened, every vampire in the room was stunned. No one was expecting that answer. There was a dead silence. The Doctor was taken by surprise by our reaction. Suddenly the wolves in the room burst out laughing. Seth even fell to the floor, tears rolling down his face. All the vampires in the room growled at them.

"O my God! You're aliens!" Seth exclaimed through his uncontrollable laughter.

The Doctor frowned. "I wouldn't be laughing so much if I was you. Werewolves like you are from the planet Vulpana."

The wolves stopped laughing immediately and became just as stunned as the vampires. Leah was the most shocked by the Doctors latest news but Quil and Embry just stared at each other wide eyed. The atmosphere in the room grew to a stunned silence. Until Carlisle broke it with a soft chuckle.

"At least we know where the first vampire came from. That mystery has been bugging me for years," Carlisle laughed.

No one could control their laughter after that, nobody knew what to make of the Doctor's latest revelation.

We all couldn't be aliens could we? I mean it would explain a lot but even if we were it wouldn't matter. I was still me, Edward was still him and my family were still themselves.

Everyone said their last goodbyes as Edward and I stepped away from the Tardis.

"Doctor do you really have to go? There's still enough time to have Bella's and Edwards ceremony. Stay and celebrate with us," Carlisle suggested.

The Doctor smiled. "Sorry, we really have to get going and anyway I'm dreadful at weddings, especially my own," the Doctor replied, declining Carlisle's invitation.

Jack said his final goodbye and entered the Tardis. The Doctor was about to enter after him but he turned back around quickly.

"I'm sure we'll see each other again. I'm looking forward to it," the Doctor paused then turned to me. His smile becoming a now serious expression. "Bella, you now have a very strong power there. Please, be careful who knows what could be done if it was in the wrong hands."

I nodded in response and the Doctor smiled before entering the Tardis. Edward put his arm around my waist and pulled me toward him. Everyone took a step backwards as the now familiar noise of the Tardis began to fill the room. The Tardis faded and was gone.

Everyone either filed out of the room or went back to their private conversations. I let out a sigh. That abruptly caught Edward's attention.

"Are you okay love?" he asked, concerned.

"Of course… It's just no matter what we do in life _time after time_ it's filled with danger and the abnormal," I said through a sigh.

"I know, but I don't think our lives will ever become anyways normal or even calm," Edward replied.

"Probably not. We have lots of time to make it work anyway," I stated.

Edward chuckled before leaning into me and placing a tender kiss on my lips before he began to reply.

"You're right," he smiled crookedly. "We have forever and ever and ever and ever…."

_THE END_

___________________________________________________

_**Authors note:**_

**Whoa!… I can't believe its over!**

**I actually cried writing the last few lines. Not because it was sad or anything just that I'll miss this story so much! :(**

**I hope everyone enjoyed my first fan fic and hopefully the stories to come are much improved.**

**I would like to thank everyone who added me to their faves and alert lists, much appreciated but more importantly I would like to thank my reviewers.**

**Wow as I write this I have 158 reviews!!! Omg thank you all so much. Really, all your comments mean the world to me.**

**I would officially like to thank with all my heart (in no particular order):**

**Hawkesey**

**OhItsHer**

**CuteyAngel2008**

**piper-rox**

**AliceCullenRocks-2009**

**artsycherry**

**Saya namie**

**PrincessJellyBabies**

**xxFrequentlyDazzledxx**

**Digsy Galley **

**MorganCullen1234 **

**Silvermoon of Forestclan **

**Plate Captain**

**Ana568**

**Wunmiii **

**DancingWithDaffodils **

**rraiissa **

**rubysun13 **

**twilighter no1**

**pluto-nfl **

**Bad Wolf Jr **

**twilighter**

**Moosical **

**cullen1994 **

**RidingInTheTardis**

**WeepingAngel123 **

**ecsc **

**ironyheartsap **

**Last but not least my fantabulous unofficial beta Raven-Rach. Your spell check has been wonderful xxxx but most importantly thank you for giving me the confidence to post this story. Otherwise it just would have been sitting on my computer for the rest of eternity. Raven-Rach is the best, craziest, most trust worthy, maniac in the world!… Did I mention that she's an extremely talented writer too. **_[Rach: Aww wow, Aine, that was completely unnecessary! I loveyou- you creative genius you!!]_

**There's a link to her in my favourite authors on my profile. Check out her stuff, I order you! :) You won't regret it. **_[Rach: yes you will, I feel insignificant even standing in this fantastic woman's presence!!]_

**Now before I sign off I would like to announce that I WILL be writing a sequel to this story. As of this moment it is still unnamed but I'll think of a name don't worry.**

**All I can tell you about the sequel without giving too much away is that it will be bigger and better, much darker and depressive also the first chap will be in Nessie's POV, yey! Actually it might mostly be in her POV but it will alternate between Edward, Jacob (or Jacbo as Raven-Rach and I now refer to him as lol), Bella and The Doctor. **_[Rach: heh heh, we looooove Jacbo!!]_

**As a special treat here's a preview of the sequel. Its in Bella's POV. Now before you read it I want you to know that I don't know myself when I will start posting the story. I have exams coming up and I also have a lot of other stories I might want to post first. I have a twilight fic called 'The Secret's Out' and I'm really looking forward to that. But I want you to understand that I will eventually post the sequel, I even have most of the first chapter written. It might be in my physics copy and not on my laptop but technically it's written lol. **_[Rach: I've seen her physics copy- great fanficplots are hidden in there among scientific formulas that I don't understand!! You guys are in for a serious treat!]_

**Also I have ideas for spin offs to this story. Like Emmett's adventures with Torchwood or Carlisle's travels with the Doctor and many more. I might also post some outtakes to this story eventually as well.**

**Anyway enough of my nonsensical rambling here's the preview:**

_10 YEARS LATER…_

_I fell to my knees as I held my breath, closed my eyes and covered my ears, in the centre of all this anarchy and __pandemonium._

_I could sense the blood that was being spilled around me. It has been a month and twelve hours exactly since my last hunt. The thirst burnt worse then the fires of hell. Worse than when I met Edwards's human incarnation._

_I was ravenous with little amount of strength that was thread bare. I had to hunt. I needed to hunt. I wanted to hunt. But I couldn't do it. Not only for my beloved family, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did. I would ask the Volturito kill me immediately. Yes that would be the only option if I stooped so low. I know they probably wouldn't do it. To be so kind and give me that sort of solace._

_My existence once full of love and happiness has become one of desperation._

_I know that it's impossible that I'll ever see my darling Edward again but I'm doing this for him and our daughter. The memories of them are all that get me trough the dark, cold, lonely, nights._

_When I think of Renesmee and how much she's grown into the beautiful woman I once seen before me I fill with unbearable pain because I know I won't be there for her. I'm the only one who was in our family who could possibly understand what she's going through. I just hope wherever my family may be now that they are content and that this sacrifice has been worth it._


	26. Special Feature 1

_**Author's Note:**_

**Hey! Long time no update so sorry guys. I'll try and update as soon as I can but my life is just so hectic at the moment. Also I'll reply to all my updates and PM's as soon as I can too okay?**

**I feel so guilty so I decided to give you this little treat.**

**You probably don't remember but in chapter 19 (Confessions) Edward and human Edward had a conversation where Edward used his mind reading abilities.**

**There was a lot of interest as to what they hell they were on about and so since I haven't updated in like for ever I thought it would be nice if I let you in on a little secret.**

**So here's the conversation. Human Edward's thoughts are in italics.**

**

* * *

**

"_This is all just… Overwhelming. So I don't become a monster"_

"No."

"_That was odd. Who is he talking to? Did he just disagree with me?... but I'm… he's not a monster. He said it himself; he drinks the blood of animals. I would never… He's never killed a human-"_

"No."

"_He did it again! Wait… Did he just admit to killing humans… God… Okay what's going on? Are you reading my mind or something?_

"Yes I am."

"_Oh my God… Can all… Vampires read minds?"_

"No."

"_So it's just me… You then? Can you do anything else? Can… Bella do anything different too? How about- what was her name- Renesmee?... Wait! Don't answer that. I don't want to know. This is all too much. I just want to know one thing, something important. Even with all this vampire nonsense or whatever you call it. Are you happy?_

"Yes."

"_This is all ridiculous. There is no such thing as vampires, magic or even mind reading! I can't believe any of this. What colour am I thinking of?_

"Blue."


	27. Very Important Announcement

_**Author's note:**_

Dear Fan Fiction, my friends, my fans and my loyal readers and reviewers,

I want to thank you for everything over the past few years and the great support and everything and because of that I think its time that I announce something.

Before you crap yourselves no I'M NOT GIVING UP FAN FICTION lol

I'm sure many of you were thinking that. In fact I'm hoping the next chapter of "The Secrets Out" will be ready to post tomorrow. And yes I'm angry at Bella for dropping her phone too.

Anyway back to the seriousness of this post.

Some of you might think I'm being over the top and overly dramatic about this announcement but I believe ye all have a right to know. So using the good old ripping the band aid off technique I'm just going to come out and say it...

I'm Transgender and Pansexual.

There I'm out loud and proud :) no more proverbial closet for me.

I'm telling you this for may reasons:

1. Though I don't necessary want to use it as an excuse the gender disphora and general depression I suffer from is one of the reasons I don't update as much any more.

2. I'm changing my username to my new male name. My new name is Andrew but I'm going by Andy for short and is what I use more. Also I would appreciate if you call me Andy from now on.

3. I'm changing my pronouns to he, his, him etc. so I would really appreciate if you use those, as well I am male.

4. This coming out is an integral part of my transition from female to male.

5. It is who I am and I'm proud and I don't want to hide who I am or how I feel anymore.

So thanks for reading my little ramble and I hope this doesn't change your opinion of me and I hope some of you won't stop reading my work because of this. Though I probably won't get as much hate mail as I did for killing off Alice lol

If you want to ask me any questions by review, pm, email or whatever go a head. I'm very open.

Once again thanks for listing and thanks for everything.

P.s. I love you all :)


End file.
